


Remain in Light翻译

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 如果小天狼星·布莱克没有死呢？已经有许多相关主题的作品了，此篇是我所做的展开。





	1. 第一章：邓布利多的办公室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remain in Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918284) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 

> 作者说明：  
我会努力定期更新，文章章节不会总是按照时间顺序发展（事实上，基本不会）。我已经列好了大纲，而且可能要写很久。预先知道就可以先做好心理准备了，对吧？
> 
> 译者说明：  
Remain in Light是我最喜欢的犬狼同人文，我希望自己的翻译能传达出原文的神韵，但我对自己的翻译能力以及文字水平有足够的自知之明，清楚自己的翻译不可能尽善尽美。所以非常希望能有人提出任何修改的建议或者补充，或者针对原文的讨论；我只希望能尽绵薄之力让这篇文章被更多人看到，会有更多人欣赏到它的美好之处。

“我受够了，我也看够了。我想退出，我想这一切结束，我什么都不在乎了。”  
“你确实在乎。”  
——《凤凰社》

无论邓布利多想说什么，哈利都不想听了，他深吸了一口气，正准备爆发，这时他看到校长的眼睛突然聚焦在了自己身后。“莱姆斯，”邓布利多叫道。  
哈利转身看到自己的前任教授正站在校长办公室的门口。他上次看到莱姆斯的时候，他看起来就像是说出的每个字都让他痛苦万分。那竟然只是几个小时之前？他现在看起来还是那样，只是脸上的绝望被决心给冲淡了。他并没有看向邓布利多，而是径直看向哈利。  
“哈利，”他的声音很轻但很紧迫，“我需要你现在跟我来。马上，小天狼星需要你。”


	2. 第二章 圣芒戈医院

莱姆斯在圣芒戈医院的等待室里踱来踱去。他不会失去小天狼星的，他不能再失去他了。这次只会比上次更糟，简直像一锤定音：如果他这次失去小天狼星，那就什么都没有了，除了未来在另一个世界以另一种形式再会的虚无缥缈的保证。  
莱姆斯没有任何心情听这些幻词。他不能，他不会，他受不了再来一次了。  
他根本停不下来，要不然就要立马崩溃。  
自从神秘事务司之后他就没停下来过——不，比那还要早，自从小天狼星找到他，狂乱地说他们现在得过去，他们得找到哈利开始——自从那场决战，自从他和小天狼星魔杖的魔法一直在起起伏伏地激荡着，自从他俩像之前保护詹姆斯和彼得一样保护哈利开始——自从他抱住哈利，阻止他跟着小天狼星奔向帷幕，从而也阻止自己跟着小天狼星进去开始——真聪明——自从哈利跑上楼，他跟着哈利跑去，然后阿不思出现了，米勒娃阻止了他，然后他转过身来，像是笼中困兽——像阿兹卡班中的大脚板开始，他不再继续想这个，他不能想——然后他朝帷幕跑过去，跑向小天狼星躯体躺在另一边的拱门。  
他跪下来，手摸到了小天狼星，不假思索地小声说：“别把我一个人丢在这儿。”然后他开始向自身深处探索，绝望地想治好小天狼星。他感受到了一点什么东西，他感受到轻微的动作，然后他把他抱了起来——小天狼星很轻，太轻了，像只有一层躯壳，灵魂已经离去了——然后有人说了些什么不能在魔法部幻影移形的话，他都懒得去听，只是在身体深处探求着，寻找着自己与一般巫师不一样的魔法，他找啊找，然后他们就在圣芒戈医院的大厅了，他抱着小天狼星的身体，差一点把他晃荡的四肢掉在地上，呼叫治疗师。  
然后治疗师来了，现场一片混乱，他得去找金斯莱，去找哈利；然后突然他们都走了，他又一个人留在了四墙洁白无菌的等待室里，周围全都是恨他的人。他必须得一刻不停地走来走去，他停不下来，不然操他的他就会当场崩溃，然后一切都会糟透了了。  
他知道这些，因为他之前就经历过一次，上次就操他的糟透了，而这次只会更糟。这次绝对会更糟，他必须得想点别的。  
莱姆斯在医院楼上的另一病房里找到了金斯莱。他转过墙角，看到金斯莱站在那儿，转过头盯着一间病房拉起来的百味窗。莱姆斯第一反应就是告诉小天狼星，自己终于看到金斯莱脸上也会有忧虑的表情了，然后他想起没办法告诉他了，感觉像被一拳击中胃部，但他坚持看着金斯莱，直到他终于扭过头看向莱姆斯。  
“你得给小天狼星一个特赦令。”他开门见山地说。  
金斯莱表情微微柔和了一下，“可以。”然后他继续站在那儿，明显在关注那间病房。  
“金斯莱，你现在就得去。”他拿出小天狼星的魔杖，新的那个，“这儿，这是他的魔杖，有他发出的最后一个咒语。这应该够了，对吧？”  
金斯莱再次扭头看向他，这次注意力集中了一些。莱姆斯根本没时间应付他的同情，金斯莱刚开口说出“莱姆斯，请节哀，但我——”   
莱姆斯立刻咬着牙说，“他没死。”他非常确定，有那么一瞬金斯莱以为他失去神智了，以为他伤心得疯掉了，于是他继续说，“但是治疗师想先通知阿兹卡班，然后再给他治疗。”  
金斯莱眨了眨眼，又扭头看着那间病房，好像有点晕眩。莱姆斯想跟小天狼星说，他们现在得更新金斯莱的表情存储包，金斯莱都会做出轻微惊讶的表情了。然后金斯莱慢慢地问：“他怎么从帷幕后面活下来的？”  
“谁在里面？”莱姆斯问道。  
“唐克斯。”莱姆斯都不知道唐克斯在这儿，他立马感到自己被沉重的愧疚感淹没了。  
“她还……”  
“在抢救，治疗师觉得她会好起来的。”  
“好，”莱姆斯回答道。他恨自己，但还是继续说，“那你在这儿也帮不上什么忙，对吧？”金斯莱又看了他一眼，但莱姆斯继续说，“那你能给小天狼星一个特赦令，对吧？”  
金斯莱做到了。莱姆斯带着哈利还有个邓布利多给的门钥匙从霍格沃兹回来时，他已经站在那儿，手里拿着印着官方正式印章的一卷羊皮纸。哈利严肃地看了莱姆斯一眼，带着金斯莱走过了一道道门，回到抢救室。莱姆斯一个人留在这儿，满脑子胡思乱想，无一事可做，他确信一旦他停下来，他就会惹出更大的乱子。  
他恨圣芒戈医院，但他不会让自己被它打败的。小天狼星在这儿，就在那些门后面。他们会照顾小天狼星，他们必须得照顾他。这个地方是恶魔，但又必须存在。  
他坐了下来，把头埋在手中，这样就不会看到房间其他人投向他的指责的目光了，然后他专心致志地等待着。

译者注：  
This place is a necessary evil.  
necessary evil出处是Tomas Paine1776年出版的《常识》，“Government, even in its best state, is but a necessary evil; in its worst state, an intolerable one.”


	3. 第三章：圣芒戈医院

“这简直太可耻了。”金斯莱对哈利说。  
哈利一阵眩晕。他打碎了邓布利多办公室所有的东西，他朝邓布利多大喊大叫，他没睡觉也没吃东西，他可能挂了一门OWL，更不用说神秘事务司的一切刚发生了还没有一个小时——他一时没反应过来金斯莱什么意思。治疗师刚才拿着小天狼星的特赦令去核查了，他们正在等治疗师回来，于是他反应迟钝地问：“你指的什么？”  
“他们不肯接受莱姆斯作为小天狼星的近属。”金斯莱摇了摇头，“我是说，确实，技术上说，法律上说，你是他的教子，你才是他的近属。而且我真不敢想，如果没有这层关系他们会怎么做，考虑到小天狼星的亲戚们都是谁的话。确实，技术上说，法律上说，他和莱姆斯没结婚，但是我觉得，这不过是因为小天狼星还在逃亡，但是治疗师没有任何权利把莱姆斯赶走。”  
哈利点了点头，虽然他还没反应过来。等他明白过来时，治疗师已经回来，金斯莱在跟他道别，然后他就被推到治疗师的办公室。他突然觉得自己蠢到家了，这么明显之前竟然没意识到，赫敏至少一年前就猜到了吧。  
治疗师推给他一把椅子，但他没坐下，直接问：“他怎么样？”他今天一天已经受够了，多谢。  
治疗师犹豫了下，哈利心提了起来，然后治疗师说：“他现在病情稳定，我们用魔法让他进入了昏迷状态。”  
“这什么意思？”哈利问道，握着面前的椅背。  
“意思是我们还没决定好怎么治疗最有效，最好让他先稳定下来。”治疗师说，手在桌子上摊开，“当时他被什么咒语击中以及当时其他情况，如果能了解相关信息的话……”他耸了耸肩，“很不幸，对于那个能提供信息的人，我的同事跟我有着不同意见。”  
“什么？”哈利问。  
治疗师叹了口气，“我的同事可有些急于下结论。您教父的，呃，朋友——”  
“伴侣。”哈利纠正道。  
“好，好的，”治疗师尴尬地说，“我觉得也是，但我不想太冒昧。无论如何，他很沮丧，因为我的同事有点，呃，犹豫，要不要治疗一个本该在阿兹卡班的人——”  
“你们的职责难道不就是救死扶伤吗？”哈利咄咄逼问，“无论他们什么身份？”  
“有意思，你教父的伴侣当时说的跟你一模一样。但很不幸，我同事不愿听一个狼人告诉他自己的工作职责，他反应不大好。”  
哈利皱了皱眉，“这有什么关系呢？”  
治疗师睁大双眼，“你当然知道吧，有些人对，呃，黑暗生物，是什么态度。”  
哈利怒目而视，他无比希望赫敏在场，她对这种战斗得心应手，“你是说自大吧，这就是有些人的态度。”  
治疗师犹豫了，“不是所有人都这么想。”他终于说，“但他是我的上司……”  
“那就让他离小天狼星远点，让莱姆斯来告诉你发生了什么，他知道是什么咒语。”  
“等一小时。”治疗师说。哈利张口想抗议，治疗师举起一只手制止道：“这样可以在治疗前给你教父多一小时的休息时间，也能等我同事下班。”他朝哈利摇了摇头，“他们吵架时你不在场，挺不愉快的。如果能暂时让他俩不碰面，我觉得还是先别见了。”  
哈利犹豫了，他并不在意愉不愉快。但如果这样对小天狼星好……他默许了，转身离开，准备去跟莱姆斯谈谈。治疗师给他拉开门，说：“听着，你该告诉那个狼人……”  
“莱姆斯，”哈利打断了，“他的名字是莱姆斯·卢平。”  
治疗师轻笑一声，“《日报》上对你性格的描述倒也不是完全错误。但是听着，请告诉，呃，卢平先生，他救了你教父的性命。”  
哈利发现莱姆斯正坐在等待室里，头埋在双手之间；在场所有巫师都盯着他，但坐得离他远远的。哈利在他身边坐下来，莱姆斯一动没动，于是哈利尴尬地伸手放在了他胳膊上。  
“哈利，”莱姆斯声音从手中传来，闷闷的，“治疗师怎么说？”  
“他说小天狼星正处于魔法所致的昏睡之中，他想跟你谈谈——”莱姆斯抬起头，皱眉看着哈利，“——是另一位治疗师，跟你之前，呃，谈话的那个不一样。”哈利补充道，“但他说小天狼星状态很稳定。”莱姆斯破碎地长出一口气，又把头埋到了手中，肩膀塌了下来，“他想让你告诉他小天狼星可能是被什么咒语击中的。”莱姆斯低着头点了点，“他还让我告诉你，你救了小天狼星的性命。”莱姆斯对这句话无动于衷。  
“到底，呃，跟那位治疗师发生了什么？”哈利问道，“他说你们吵架了。”  
莱姆斯抬起头呼了口气，“对。他不想给小天狼星治疗，因为他正被通缉。我跟他观点不一致，”莱姆斯抬头笑了笑，但笑意都没延伸到眼睛，“他似乎认为狼人不该有观点。他对整个等待室的人说了我的，”莱姆斯翻了个白眼，“状态，而且禁止我去看小天狼星。”莱姆斯又笑了，朝着等待室里一脸惊恐的人点了点头，“我恐怕这让我在这里颇不受欢迎。”  
“那可太蠢了。”哈利大声说，“他们觉得会发生什么，月亮在大白天突然出现吗？”  
莱姆斯挑了挑眉毛，“如果你知道人们听到身边有个狼人时会怎么想的话，你会非常惊讶的。”然后他又笑了，“但我很感激，哈利。”他喉头动了下，低头看向地板，“顺便说，我很抱歉，哈利。”  
“为什么抱歉？”哈利问道。  
“因为把你给牵涉进来，”莱姆斯语气微弱，“因为把你从跟阿不思的谈话中给扯出来。如果我没跟治疗师发火的话，我可能不用去叫你。但他们不让我见他，他们需要他的近属。”  
“对，这个，”哈利说，“我以为小天狼星已经……你知道。所以我很开心你来叫我了。而且金斯莱说他们这样把你赶出去简直是无耻。”  
“他为什么这么说？”莱姆斯问道，皱起了眉头。  
“他说你们，呃，”哈利咽了口气，继续说道，“无论如何都会结婚的，所以他们应该接受你是他的近属。”  
“金斯莱这么说的？”莱姆斯问道，一瞬间他听起来又像是之前那样自嘲的样子了。然后他用力用手指按着眼角，哈利小心地盯着地板，他声音听起来很疲惫，“我得给他寄个致谢卡了，感谢他给我们出了柜。”  
哈利犹豫了，但他得知道，别人好像总是有许多事瞒着他，“你跟小天狼星为什么不告诉我呢？”他努力让自己听起来别像是在闹别扭，“你们觉得我会不舒服吗？”  
“不是。”莱姆斯立马回答，他终于看向哈利了，脸上明显满是关切。“不是，不是，完全不是。小天狼星想告诉你，他早就想告诉你了。我只是觉得，”他的视线又移开了，看向了治疗区的门，哈利觉得他潜意识里在向小天狼星救助，“我只是觉得，你该先了解他这个人。”  
“你是说了解小天狼星？”哈利问道，莱姆斯点了点头。  
“毕竟他是你的教父。”他迅速看了看离他们不太远的一家人，然后那位母亲把小女儿抱起来放在自己腿上，对他怒目而视。莱姆斯又低下了头，哈利转而怒视着她。他突然意识到，莱姆斯可能担心哈利介意他是狼人。  
他想怎么告诉莱姆斯自己绝对不介意，这时莱姆斯说，“我希望你知道，这绝不是你父母所期待的你的生活，哈利。”他盯着自己的手掌说：“所有这些，这场战争，伏地魔，你被迫在战争中扮演的角色……詹姆斯和莉莉只希望你当个普通的小男孩，有个快乐的童年，然后去霍格沃兹读书，好好享受在这儿的时光。”他坐直，头靠墙：“小天狼星和我……我们两个努力想弄明白什么对你是好的，但也想尊重他们的意愿。”他颤抖着笑了一声，然后微笑着看向哈利：“结果发现，为人父母真是困难得难以置信。”  
哈利也笑着看向他：“更不用说伏地魔还在对我紧追不舍，这估计就更困难了，对吧？”  
“对。”莱姆斯赞同道，“我们宁愿因为你饮酒过度或者闯进斯莱特林休息室而生气。”  
“我不觉得他们会因此生气，我知道小天狼星不会的。”  
莱姆斯的嘴唇动了动，然后他闭了闭眼睛，“你都不知道，他跟你聊完‘邓布利多军’后——是这个名字吧——他有多纠结，他一直在想，莉莉听到后会说什么。”  
哈利笑出声来，“但你跟我说，我父母会为我骄傲的。”  
“我们会的，”莱姆斯赞同道，他又看着哈利，明显在努力挤出笑容，“他们会的，”他坚定地说，“小天狼星为你骄傲。”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“我不知道对你有没有意义，我也为你骄傲。”  
“这对我非常重要，”哈利安静地说，“我猜我父母也希望你们两个都照顾我。”  
“我们都发誓了。”莱姆斯说，“当时感觉很奇怪，就好像我们在玩大人游戏一样，但莉莉和詹姆斯是认真的。”他停了一下，补充道：“当然，彼得也发誓了，只是他背弃了誓言。”  
通往治疗区的门突然开了，莱姆斯站了起来。哈利认出了之前跟他谈话的那个治疗师。他走向他们，后面跟着一叠厚厚的羊皮纸，好几支羊毛笔在飞快地写着。哈利看到一支好像在那张长得看不到尽头的羊皮纸上画着心跳图，但他看不懂图谱的意思。  
“哈利，”治疗师说，握了握哈利的手，“你一定是莱姆斯了？”莱姆斯点了点头，治疗师迅速和他也握了握手。哈利能感到房间里所有人都在看着他们，肯定有人意识到他是哈利·波特了，正跟一个狼人混在一起。他不知道有多少人看了最新一期的《预言家日报》，他觉得那儿肯定有详细的魔法部大战的信息。  
“我希望你来我办公室谈谈。”治疗师说，他带着他们走过双层门，后面都是窥探的眼神，他们跟着他走过一条窄窄的走廊，走廊里全是白袍治疗师。他们走过每扇拉着窗帘的门时，哈利都看到莱姆斯的眼睛闪过去，但房间里毫无动静。  
治疗师让他们在办公室坐下来，倒了茶，然后问了他们贝拉特里克斯的咒语，还有神秘事务司的帷幕，以及那场大战的后续。与此同时，羊毛笔一直在至少一打羊皮纸上写个不停。  
关于贝拉特里克斯到底对小天狼星用了什么咒语，莱姆斯和治疗师都没能找到一个满意的解释，最后莱姆斯说，“我觉得这是个我们现在还不知道的黑暗咒语，不是绿色，是红色的，而且她什么都没念，我只能想到这些了。”他机械地端着茶，一口都没喝。  
“我们不知道的咒语？”治疗师怀疑地问。  
“食死徒以能发明咒语而著称。上一次对抗伏地魔——”治疗师的杯子差点掉地上，除了记录心跳的那支羊毛笔，其他笔全都停了片刻，然后继续在羊皮纸上疯狂地书写，“的战争中，他们就创造了失血咒，给我们制造了大麻烦。那个咒语我记得是在他失势不到一年之前发明出来的。”莱姆斯的眼睛毫无焦点，他茫然地看着治疗师漂亮木桌的一角，“或者发明时间早点，但没投入使用。”  
“真的是食死徒吗？”治疗师问道，哈利得咬着自己的舌头才能控制住别朝他嚷，这个节外生枝的小个子男人对他教父来说性命攸关。  
“是，而且真的是伏地魔。”莱姆斯回答道。  
治疗师畏缩了一下：“对，预言家日报上说了，但我不知道是否该相信……”  
“你不是非相信不可的。”莱姆斯安静地说。  
“确实不是，我并没在上场战争中失去什么人，但我也同样被吓坏了。而且如果暴力继续升级，治疗师的日子只会更不好过。”  
哈利想到了莱姆斯和小天狼星，想到他们在上场战争中失去了什么。他们都没假装这一切不曾发生过，莱姆斯还在目光凝滞地看着桌子。然后治疗师又恢复了公事公办的语气：“最后一个问题，你在把他带来之前给他施加了什么治疗咒语吧？”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“我猜是吧……不是严格的咒语。”  
“是其他的治疗魔法？”  
哈利困惑了，治疗师听起来很恼火，这也不是毫无道理。莱姆斯声音木木地说：“狼人魔法。”  
“那就对了。”治疗师说，“我知道你是什么之后就觉得是这个。”哈利怒视着他，他飞快地说：“狼人当然有很强大的治愈力量，所以他们才能在满月后自愈。但如果你用在人类身上，效果就相当强了。”  
莱姆斯脸色愈发苍白。哈利迅速说：“但你说如果不是莱姆斯他就死了。”  
“对，”治疗师点点头，“对，他只是需要从治疗魔法，还有他被击中的魔咒以及帷幕的后遗症中恢复过来。”  
“至少他还活着。”哈利站了起来，“我们现在能去看看他吗？”

治疗师带着他们走进一间单人病房，迅速走了，似乎很高兴终于能摆脱他们。他转身回病房时说自己会很快回来，如果病情有任何反复就去叫他，然后他就白袍翻滚着走出了视线。哈利转身，差点撞到莱姆斯怀里；莱姆斯似乎僵在了门口。哈利看到小天狼星面色死白，双眼紧闭，黑色的头发散落在白色的枕套上，神情发灰，像极了他第一次碰到自己教父的那一夜。莱姆斯突然大步跨了进来，双手握住小天狼星的手，跌落在床边的椅子上。然后他扭头看着哈利，一手松开在床边变出了一把椅子，然后又握了回去。  
“拜托，坐下吧。”

哈利坐了下来，突然觉得筋疲力尽。房间一片死寂，唯有他们的呼吸声以及外面走廊的脚步声。哈利突然像被惊到一样，他听到莱姆斯说：“不知道怎么回事，尽管我们经历了这么多，我从没做过这个。”  
“做过哪个？”哈利晕乎乎地问。  
莱姆斯低头看着小天狼星的手，就跟他看治疗师的桌子一样。哈利觉得他比平时看着还精力枯竭，“小天狼星受伤时坐在他床边。”莱姆斯说，“他在上次战争中从没受伤过，从没受过重伤，基本用绷带和治疗咒语都能治好。”他深吸了一口气，“而我——我有次被一个恶咒击中，他们都觉得如果我不是狼人，能够迅速自愈绝对就死定了——他们想把我送到这儿来，圣芒戈医院，但我知道治疗师不会好好为我治疗的，于是他们就把我带回家里。”他微笑起来，嘴角微微上翘，“谢天谢地，我觉得小天狼星如果要坐在医院里等我的消息，他会急疯的。”他停了下，“当然最糟糕的是他现在还这样，小天狼星就没一天能安静地呆着，即使他坐在我床边也不行，一直不停地走来走去，把家具挪来挪去，大惊小怪的。即使他从阿兹卡班回来他也静不下来，从来没这样过。”

哈利感觉自己被容许进入了一块私人世界中，莱姆斯没看他，他觉得即使谈论这个话题对莱姆斯来说都需要很努力，而且……“你们那时就在一起吗？”哈利安静地问，“一战时？”莱姆斯双唇紧紧地抿着，哈利突然觉得自己非知道不可，“我父母，他们知道你们在一起吗？”  
“知道。”莱姆斯说。  
“所以他们让小天狼星当我教父时，他们一定觉得你也会在，对不对？”  
莱姆斯又咽了下，“是，我觉得他们是，”他又停了下，“我很抱歉如果我……如果我表现得很疏远。我不想侵扰你的生活。”  
哈利摇了摇头，他喉咙发紧，然后他看向小天狼星。他们相遇的第一夜，小天狼星就要给他另一个家，他太想要了，想要得都能感觉到自己喉咙处翻涌的铁锈般的情感。  
然后他不由自主地睡着了，睡前他看到莱姆斯身子依然前倾着，依然紧紧握着小天狼星的手。


	4. 第四章：圣芒戈医院

小天狼星跟许多在烦恼中长大的孩子一样，他也喜欢读书。  
他最早读的是像《疯麻瓜莫里斯》、《骑龙者》这样的儿童读物，但很快他就开始在格里莫广场12号的书架上翻找更长也更能让他沉浸其中的书了。他去霍格沃兹前的那个夏天，有次从家里跑了出来，结果下起大雨，他被困在一所麻瓜公共图书馆外瑟瑟发抖。他很羞愧，因为自己还不能用魔法挡雨，他也不敢走进满是麻瓜的房子中。亲戚们都说麻瓜会随便杀巫师小孩，但他又湿又冷，于是他走进大厅里踡起来，希望麻瓜都看不见他。一位麻瓜图书馆员几乎一眼就看见了他，她给他端了水和饼干，他狼吞虎咽地吃了下去，都没顾得上考虑是不是有毒；然后她问他想不想看本书。他结结巴巴地说可以。她问他喜欢什么书。他想不出来什么对麻瓜来说显得不古怪；于是她问他想不想看动物相关的。小天狼星特别喜欢动物，他想去霍格沃兹的主要原因就是可以养宠物了；他一直都想要，但父母从来不允许。他兴奋地点点头，图书馆员给他拿来一本被折过许多页的旧书，名叫《如果他们会说话》，是约克郡一位兽医的冒险故事。小天狼星立马就爱上了这本书。他从图书馆里偷了回来藏在自己房间里，因为麻瓜的东西在布莱克家是禁忌。这本书给他打开了一整个文学的新世界，此后他只要能找到书，都会如饥似渴地读。  
他一年级时病态地迷恋着一个男孩，书给他提供了这段友谊的入口；等他二年级初向莱姆斯对质狼人这件事时，也是通过引用读过的所有有关狼人的书籍来缓和气氛的。小天狼星后来发现，自己读过的书是他所能给予的最亲密的礼物，就像是引荐一位秘密情人；他只给莱姆斯送过书。  
阿兹卡班没有书。阿兹卡班什么都没有，除了时间。许多年前，小天狼星施加了个咒语，让自己能适应月相，他以此来计时：闭上眼睛就会看到空中一抹银色的月影，在漆黑的眼睑后闪着光。他努力回想之前读过的书，刻在监狱的石墙上。他总是会想起《基督山伯爵》中那句，“所有人类的智慧都凝结在两个词中：等待和希望。”  
逃离阿兹卡班之后有许多书，太多了。他在监狱时新出的书，以及他进监狱前就听说过但不想去读的书。他会做梦，梦见自己被书包围着，书架高到天花板；他从来不会去的那些地方，他从来不知道的那些事情，他一直不停做梦——  
小天狼星·布莱克11岁了。他的霍格沃兹入学信小心地展开放在书桌上，行李箱也打开着，空空如也地等着克里切填满：他新从对角巷新买的东西，还用纸小心地包着；他有只漂亮的鹰隼，还有新袍子，滑过指尖时轻若无物；他还有一架书——  
他们一起住的那间公寓，小天狼星总说是“我们的”，但莱姆斯只肯称为“小天狼星的”。公寓里堆满了书，满得都要溢出来。他们从来抗拒不了书籍打折活动，查令十字街边桥下被雨淋得湿漉漉的塑料桌子上10便士一本的硬装书，他们一起找到的宝藏，他们一起遁入的那个世界，安稳地躲在属于自己的狭小空间中。詹姆斯总会嘲笑他们，但都是充满爱意的；他每次嘲笑他们时彼得都会大笑，也是充满爱意的……  
彼得……  
他们给哈利买了本书，关于咒语学习的。A是Accio（召唤），B是Banishing（放逐），C是Colloportus（禁锢），莱姆斯还阴恻恻地开玩笑说A是Avada Kedava（阿瓦达索命咒）……  
哈利……  
小天狼星似乎在漆黑的深海里奋力向上游，他慢慢恢复了意识，感觉自己怎么都睁不开眼睛，只觉得疼痛割过他整个身体，他想动动肌肉但好像……动不了……他慢慢意识到有什么压在他脚腕上，然后他知道怎么睁眼了。他从来没住过这么白的房间，白得要闪瞎他的眼，于是他立马又闭上，睁开一条缝。他看到自己躺在一张床上，詹姆斯坐在他对面椅子上酣眠，嘴巴张着，眼镜斜斜地耷到鼻子上。  
只是，詹姆斯已经死了。他已经死了很久了。不，这是哈利，哈利一天天更像他父亲了。小天狼星想伸手够他，但胳膊压根动不了。他努力动了动眼睛，看见原来是莱姆斯压在他腿上；莱姆斯睡得正熟，但即使在睡眠中他也看起来筋疲力尽。小天狼星决定让他们再睡会儿，他已经推测出来自己在圣芒戈医院了，好像也没有摄魂怪敲他房门的意思。他闭上眼睡了过去，一觉无梦。


	5. 第五章：哈利五年级后的暑假，7月14日的来信

亲爱的哈利：  
你好吗？最近怎么样？德思礼一家对你呢？阿·邓还是说你得在那儿呆着，（他也让我们别再问了，但小天狼星是不会被他一句话给拦住的。——莱）太糟了，要不然你还能来医院陪陪我。（也让我喘口气儿，他快把我逼疯了。——莱）  
现在福吉不是部长了？那我猜我就不用数他还欠我多少天的道歉了；看来不大可能。（不是说他不该期待福吉的道歉。——莱）斯克林杰跟福吉的行事方式截然不同，但我们都觉得他是个看重安全高于道德的人，如果你懂我意思的话。阿·邓暗示他可能会联系你，就警告你一声。  
顺便问一句，你那儿吃得怎么样？贝拉特里克斯没把我整死，医院伙食倒是快了。（拜托千万别给他寄吃的。他现在是特殊治疗食单，如果你给他寄，那我的日子就没头了，他绝对会喋喋不休地控诉我怎么拒绝去给他买太妃脆糖的，他每小时都催我去一次。——莱）  
我们现在要去听哈皮队的比赛，哈皮对战兰克郡，我们想知道他们新任的守门员怎么样。她是青少年联盟中最出色的，但我们想看看她在这个级别表现如何——期待听到你的分析，如果你有机会听的话。我想让莱姆斯就这场比赛跟我打个赌，结果他一点都不好玩。（他想跟我赌去大厅走走。上次去时他晕倒了。——莱）  
下次聊。

大脚板和月亮脸。


	6. 第六章：两年前，几乎同一时间段，格温内思郡

雨越下越大：开始还是濛濛薄雾，然后是细细雨丝，再后来滴水的茅草屋檐都挡不住了，于是他们的谈话地点从屋外转移到了室内。花园门直通厨房，莱姆斯一走进去就有引力一样被吸引到了水壶边。小天狼星甩了甩头发上的雨滴，莱姆斯昨晚刚给他剪了头发，他还在慢慢熟悉新发型，但雨滴的重量感觉很奇怪。他看着莱姆斯有条不紊地从水龙头接了水，放在灶上，打开灶台上方的开关。小天狼星记起来了，这是个麻瓜电器。他有种荷尔蒙上升的胜利感，就跟他每次记起本该被阿兹卡班夺走的东西一样。  
莱姆斯靠在厨房桌案上，明显在看着小天狼星。小天狼星觉得他很疲惫，他看起来筋疲力尽，而且老了许多，眼睛都是肿的。小天狼星想起了昨晚：十三年来他第一次在镜中仔细打量自己；不由自主惊骇地用魔法把镜子打碎了；自从少年以来，他就没这么失控过。莱姆斯没冲进来，但立马就敲了敲房门，于是小天狼星知道他一直在门外等着，毫无疑问猜到可能会发生事故……  
“小天狼星，”莱姆斯温柔地叫他，小天狼星重新清醒过来。他知道自己现在时间感有些错乱；他知道自己总是从现在跳到回忆中，无论是十年前还是昨晚；他知道莱姆斯一直很耐心地提醒他回来；但他也知道自己记忆出现了断层，数不清的断层，大脑在那些他永远不该忘掉的细节上浮光掠影地飘过。  
“小天狼星。”莱姆斯又叫了声。  
“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉。”小天狼星说。  
“我知道。”莱姆斯微笑着说，只是他双唇紧闭，唇角迅速地微微闪了闪，然后目光朝上瞟，又左右游移地飞快眨眼。小天狼星记得了，莱姆斯每次忍住不哭时就这样；他在过去48小时内记起来了许多。他不假思索地走上前去，莱姆斯伸手抱住了他。小天狼星能感觉到他手臂发紧，感觉到他想紧紧地抱住自己，但他俩也都知道小天狼星现在太脆弱了，过多的肢体接触、光线或者声音——事实上，过多的任何东西都会刺激到他。但小天狼星想让莱姆斯知道，自己不会被这个刺激到的。于是他把胳膊伸到莱姆斯臂下，反过来从后面捏着莱姆斯的肩膀，攀沿在他身上。他能感觉到莱姆斯的鼻子贴在他耳后的头发里，感受到他的呼吸，热烫急促又断断续续，像是第二种拥抱一样裹挟着他的脖子。于是他力度又重了一点地捏莱姆斯的肩膀。他后知后觉地意识到，自己捏得太紧了，莱姆斯可能不太舒服，但他并没抱怨。  
水壶响了，莱姆斯一手继续搂着小天狼星，另一手慢慢召唤了两只马克杯，分别丢了个茶包，然后他伸手去够水壶。小天狼星向后靠了靠好让他伸手。等莱姆斯一手拿着茶壶回过神来时，他身子微微前倾，嘴唇擦过小天狼星的双唇。这明显是有意的，但也很明显只是旧日的习惯。然后莱姆斯猛地跳了回去，脸上写满了歉意。  
小天狼星伸手摸了摸嘴唇，他双唇微微发烫，已经很久没人碰过这儿了。  
“操！对不起。”莱姆斯说，他现在彻底放开了小天狼星，看起来窘迫万分。“我根本就没有思考。”他双手搓来搓去，在过去这两天中，他们俩像是对死去的感情验尸一样讨论了那么多，但莱姆斯从没这么慌乱过。“只是，你在那儿，我在这儿，我就是个笨蛋，彻头彻尾的笨蛋，绝对的。”  
“没关系。”小天狼星努力挤出一句。他知道自己接下来说的会伤人伤己，但他还是说了，“改天我还想再试试。”然后那种感觉涌了上来，他嗓子发疼，开始流泪；他没法直视莱姆斯的眼睛，于是转而盯着手边的瓦片。“操！我觉得我需要什么滴漏系统，感觉水沟像是从我脸上直接流下来一样。”他过去两天内一直不停地流眼泪和鼻涕，他想以此开个玩笑；但是莱姆斯也发出了一声古怪的抽噎声，听起来绝对不是在笑。小天狼星抬起头，看到莱姆斯又在哭，他惊呆了。直到一小时前，直到发现那个蠢到家的戒指，莱姆斯都以极度克制的方式把控着整个局势，小天狼星简直要被他的表象骗过去，结果他现在又哭了。莱姆斯·卢平，一小时内哭了两次——可能是一年之内，或者十年之内，小天狼星不确定之前有没有过，因为他记得自己拿狼人的事儿跟他对质时他哭了（也就是12岁时），他父亲被食死徒杀死时哭了（20岁时），中间一次都没哭过。  
莱姆斯接下来说的跟他记忆中的任何事都接不上。莱姆斯那样看着他，他意识到已经过去了很久，在谈话中安静这么久不大正常。他张开口想说话，什么都行，但是莱姆斯先说了，  
“你知道，我想过很多次，”莱姆斯稳稳地看着小天狼星的脸，“想我以前有哪些做错了，哪里能改进。如果我有，你知道，”他深吸了一口气，“第二次机会。”  
小天狼星不知道，他不知道该做何感想。他渴望了这么久，他一直都知道自己得不到的，而他得到的那短暂的几年感觉像是幻梦，其他岁月才是真实。莱姆斯正等着他回答。“你是——”他努力张口，又停了下来，再次张口，“你怎么？”  
“我上次就是个笨蛋。”莱姆斯迅速接道，“那首歌怎么唱的？直到失去你才知道自己拥有过什么？”他再次自我厌弃地转了转眼珠，“我从来不知道我有多，”他停了下，小天狼星能看出来他正努力让自己勇敢点说出来，而这让小天狼星如此爱他，他这么这么爱他，“唔，我的生命中有多需要你。”莱姆斯停下清了清嗓子，“直到我失去你之后。但现在，”他的声音再度破碎，“现在你回来了，我们能，”他又深吸了一口气，“我们有，你知道。”  
小天狼星艰难地咽了下，“对。”这个主意太糟糕了。即使他，小天狼星，坏点子之王子、国王、爵士天神上帝，以前连自己的爱人都不信任，连他都知道，这糟糕透了。绝大多数时候他都觉不出来自己还是个人，更不要说和另一个人共享人生了。但是，他想要这个，他太想要了。  
莱姆斯的手抚过他的脸庞，一只抚摸着面颊，另一只滑进他头发，然后他开始吻他，温柔地探索着。他们俩在房间里吻了很久，小天狼星头脑中除了这个吻一无所有，他就站在那儿，停在这个时刻。  
“可以吗？”莱姆斯贴着他的嘴唇问。  
“我现在一团糟，”小天狼星喘着气，“你知道的。”他突然有了个可怕的念头，“我甚至不确定，我是说，我很久没有了。我都不知道怎么，如果，你知道。这可能得，呃，得花点儿时间。”  
“我知道。”莱姆斯顿了顿，“我不在意。”他往后靠了靠，“但是听着，如果你不想，如果你不能，如果你不想要我……”  
小天狼星摇了摇头，说不出话来。  
“或者，”莱姆斯继续说，“如果你觉得我不再吸引你了……”  
“闭嘴吧，”小天狼星惊得都笑出声来，“你帅极了。我才是难看得吓人的那个。你就闭嘴吧，莱姆斯·卢平。”  
莱姆斯像狼一样地笑了起来，“你让我闭嘴啊。”


	7. 第七章：霍格沃兹，差不多20年前

詹姆斯出身于相当富裕的中产阶级家庭：他家的车库里总是有新的大飞毯；住在能闲庭信步的宽敞的乡间别墅，家里的装饰很温馨但一看就所费不赀；能负担得起儿子从霍格沃兹毕业后休息一年好“理清楚人生想做什么”；父母通常会工作但并不辛苦；每年都能去法国南部的小茅屋度很久的假，喝酒时会用别人谈论理想的妻子的词来形容这间小屋：可爱、迷人、娇小。詹姆斯能意识到自己所拥有的特权，但是以一种善意的、不引人注意的方式。他从家里搬出去时知道怎么清理厨房，也自学了家用咒语。他觉得钱是父母的，想象中自己从霍格沃兹毕业后会住在一间狭小的漏水的公寓里，但绝对会逐渐晋升，直到与父母差不多同样舒服的社会地位。他几乎没注意过比他阶层低的人的生活环境，而且彼得和莱姆斯不用问他就很乐意借给他们钱。反过来，他发现自己对富人的生活所知甚为有限，有真正富家子弟出现时，他对二者之间的差距一清二楚。  
彼得出身于希望能处于波特家社会地位的家庭——努力工作的工薪阶层。他们家上下各两间房，前后开窗，但只能看到街道和火车轨道。房子在北方小县城中灰暗的片区，无论是小城还是房子都年数不少了。房子很舒适，尤其是彼得的三个小妹妹到处跑跑跳跳时。但九岁父亲去世后，母亲不得不走出家门接手制袍生意——甚至父亲葬礼当天还做了两件袍子。祝他安眠，真是悲剧，孩子还这么小等等——房间里总是有着乏人关照的气息：那些之前似乎总是兴奋地跟孩子们讲话的事物都精神不振了；杯碟总是在洗碗槽里堆着；墙角都是灰尘；碎玻璃也不去修补，只是随便地拿纸糊上。彼得认识莱姆斯才两天就告诉了他自己家的状况，但又过了很久才向詹姆斯透露了一点，至于小天狼星那就更久了。彼得想过许多挣钱的办法，他发现朋友们的生活状况让他极度陌生，以致都感觉受到威胁。他第一次去詹姆斯家几乎导致了哲学意义上的生存危机：他开始质疑自己在宇宙中的位置，是什么导致詹姆斯父母健在家庭优裕住宅富丽堂皇，而自己的父母却要终日勤勉不得安闲才能让家人勉强糊口，活在狭小晦暗的蜗居之中呢。  
莱姆斯家也很穷，但穷得很有意思。他母亲受过良好教育，还是个麻瓜——莱姆斯是他们中惟一一个有麻瓜近亲的人——她还有许多想法。莱姆斯喜欢听母亲讲话，但很快就发现大概最好别把母亲的看法分享给别人。少年巫师们对女权主义这样的话题可是非常不感兴趣的。莱姆斯的父亲以前是个什么作者——跟他聊天很开心，但他总是转换话题，所以听完也只能对他的过去有个模模糊糊的印象——他的姓氏可以追溯得很远，一直追到法国一个孤儿。但只有最执着的侦探才会锲而不舍地追究下去，从而意识到，卢平这个姓氏之前也是个大家庭，远不像现在这样，整个巫师世界中只有他们一家三口。有着这样的一对父母，莱姆斯的贫困似乎另有原因。他们经营一家小书店，主要向巫师卖麻瓜书籍；可是好像从来都连两便士都凑不齐，莱姆斯总是衣衫褴褛，用二手书，什么东西都要用完用坏才行，但他极其擅长不引人关注，以致于都很少有人注意到他还有这个专长。  
小天狼星，第一眼都会觉得乌衣子弟这个词简直是为他造出来的：手戴徽章戒指，袍子上还绣着家族纹饰；第二眼他就成了有着各种各样坏点子的男孩；第三眼就会清楚他是家中逆子（Black sheep），而且名副其实。布莱克家族极其古老，被整个纯血统巫师界公认为贵族，在伦敦有所大房子，乡下还有奢华的庄园，和巫师界任何有头有脸的人物都有生意上或者政治上的往来，要么就有血缘关系。小天狼星的母亲一生都在北欧各国做大使，父亲掌管着家族遍布世界的资产，经常出国旅行谈金融生意。小天狼星刚抵达霍格沃兹时，裹着貂皮镶边的袍子，整个人都散发着生人勿近的贵族气场；接下来的几年中，他的贵族外壳会逐渐露出罅隙直到最终解体，这可不像蛇蜕皮那么简单随意，更像是一只受伤的狗要从捕兽夹中挣脱，挣扎着要咬断自己的那条腿，发誓即使断一条腿都再所不惜要逃出去。他来到霍格沃兹的头一晚就失去了母亲的欢心，不是因为他做的某个选择，而是他的特质；——他并没有选择被分到格兰芬多，他一边紧紧地用手攥着分院帽的帽檐，生怕它从自己头上飞出去，一边一刻不停地乞求：拜托拜托，求求你，我是斯莱特林，我们都是，我一定得是……——父亲从来就不喜欢他，因为他是头生子，抢走了母亲的爱意。因为被分到了格兰芬多，小天狼星直接被划到了要涤罪的炼狱之中，好像他既不算是布莱克家的一员，但又不完全不是；他是个入侵者，像个被关在窗边的饥肠辘辘的孩子，双拳紧握地发誓说自己一点也不想吃。他又花了六年才被家人彻底放逐；但即使被赶出家门之后，他的舅舅阿尔法德也给他留了足够的钱，让他继续唯一会的生活方式：挥霍无度。他非常清楚，钱是另一项让他与其他人泾渭分明的因素。他总是过度补偿。他刚刚发现自己对莱姆斯的爱意时，送了他一件贵到莱姆斯好几天都不肯理他的礼物，而他又过了好几年才明白个中缘由。  
这就是霍格沃兹的四个男孩（男人）。他们来自于截然不同的家庭，有着大相径庭的性格，但他们竟然还在这么小的宿舍中相安无事，还成了朋友；不止是一般朋友，而是兄弟：会一起发誓；一起违反巫师法律；为了彼此一起变成了阿尼马格斯；以后他们还成了真正血肉相连的兄弟，一起参与战争——他们之间的化学反应简直难以言喻。这就是为什么，当一切开始分崩离析时，他们谁都没法正确理解并做出合适的反应。即使是把他们看得最清楚，并且利用自己对朋友们的了解一手毁了他们的彼得，即使他在伪装成老鼠的13年翻来覆去地想过之后，他也并不真正理解这是怎么发生的，以及为什么会发展成这样。他经常想，如果他能跟詹姆斯谈谈，他俩的阿尼马格斯形态都是被捕食的猎物，也许詹姆斯能理解那时常涌上心头要把他吞噬殆尽的恐惧；但这已经太晚了。等他再次见到莱姆斯和小天狼星时，一切都跟他预料的一样：他是四人之中最差的，而他们四人都清楚这一点。


	8. 第八章：哈利五年级后的暑假

这个夏天一直在连绵不断地下雨，又湿又冷，没一周暖和过。哈利呆在房间里，埋在被子中睡觉，这时他听到门铃响了，然后是脚步声，开门声，还有佩妮姨妈的说话声；他翻了个身想继续睡，这时他听到了另一个熟悉的声音。哈利猛地坐起来，差点打翻了床头柜的台灯；他匆忙爬下床，胡乱从地上抓起昨天的衣服套上——因为地上堆了一堆，这件在最上面——然后停下来，深吸了一口气。莱姆斯为什么会来这儿？他为什么没先寄封信？有什么坏消息吗？为什么姨妈没叫他下去？是关于小天狼星吗？他的视线不由自主地转到床边那摞信上，绝大多数是小天狼星口授，莱姆斯执笔并批注的，字迹清楚整洁；不过最近小天狼星已经恢复得很不错，能自己执笔了。哈利一阵恐慌，万一小天狼星病情恶化了怎么办？  
他悄声走下楼梯，想听听他们在说什么，但只能听到厨房传来模模糊糊的谈话声。他走到墙角时看到姨妈在笑，莱姆斯端着一杯茶坐着，也在微笑。他的衣服虽然以麻瓜标准有点旧，但也相当过得去了。  
“嗨？”哈利打了个招呼。莱姆斯抬头看到他，笑容更灿烂了，但姨妈的笑容消失了。  
“嗨，哈利。”莱姆斯把茶杯放下，朝佩妮姨妈点了点头，“我正跟你姨妈说呢，今天想让你来探望一下小天狼星。”  
“如果能让你不在家里呆着，那再好不过了。”佩妮迅速说。  
“对，”哈利赞同道，盯着莱姆斯，“再好不过了。”  
“好极了，”莱姆斯站起来，直接对着哈利说，“他刚刚回家来。如果我们明天这个时候把你送回来，保护咒语应该不会有问题。”  
“这里有保护咒语？”哈利问道；佩妮异口同声：“咒语？这里？”  
“当然，”莱姆斯安慰道，“所有人都希望确保你们家是安全的，佩妮。这些咒语是无声无息的，只有极少数人能检测到。”  
不知为何，佩妮看起来心放下了。哈利也不想关心为什么，他跑上楼抓起书包，塞了几件干净衣服。下楼时莱姆斯正跟佩妮愉快地道别，哈利完全不知道这是怎么回事；然后莱姆斯拉着他的胳膊一起幻影移形了。  
他们出现在一片荒原上，斜坡上长满了青草，岩石凸起，还能看到远方草丛中星星点点的绵羊。哈利环顾四周，还没从幻影移形的眩晕感中恢复过来；莱姆斯脱下外套，叠放整齐掖在腋下。  
“我们在哪儿？”  
“威尔士，”莱姆斯说，“恐怕得走一段才能到家，会走得有点热。”  
他们沿着斜坡的小路往上走，天气阴郁但空气闷湿，哈利很快就出汗了。他得一直低头看着路，这条小道似乎比足距还窄。  
“羊道，”莱姆斯解释道，“它们总能找到最好的路径，但可能只是对羊最好。”他把头发从脸颊拨开，哈利看到他也在出汗。  
“为什么不直接幻影移形到你家呢？”  
“啊，这个嘛，”莱姆斯扭头看着他，笑道，“是为了自卫。魔法聚集地会被检测到的。比如说，人们经常幻影移形的地点就会留下闪烁的魔法指印，如果你知道怎么检测的话。上次战争时，食死徒就能检测到。但许多巫师完全不知道没有魔法怎么生活，只能接受这种风险。但我父母，呃，他们很习惯各种反检测的方法，所以他们坚持在家附近不要施用任何魔法。我现在还在那儿住，我继承了他们的房子。”  
“为什么他们会熟悉……”哈利声音低了下来，他突然明白了， “因为你。”  
“对，没杨到狼人的变形相当容易检测到。于是他们就在离我家有点距离的地方修了个小房子，这样我可以比较安全地在这里……变形。当然了，也可以用魔法隐藏——格里德莫，克里切告密之前，你知道的。”  
“对。”  
“但是这些要求很高，也很容易出错。我们从来没在这间房子用过魔法，所以继续这样也挺好。”  
“但那会不会……”哈利想怎么表述，“不会像是……让他们赢了吗，多多少少？不能用魔法？”  
莱姆斯看了他一眼，又继续看着崎岖不平的山路，“也可以这么想，但是……”  
他们转过角，突然小路变宽了，视野开阔起来，尽管哈利看到前方云层低得像一堵墙。景色夺人心魄，岩石高耸入云，哈利从没见过这么高大的岩石，下面是石头山谷。莱姆斯停住了脚步，他指着另一座山上黑压压的松树说，“我们要往那儿走，房子被挡住了。”他拿出一块手帕擦汗，“我觉得你刚才说得很对。但一战时，我们都在适应食死徒的战略，要么就得直面死亡。”  
“就像他们能追踪魔法？”  
莱姆斯点了点头，“你看，之前那场战争——对抗格林德沃的那场，我觉得可以说，这是一场很经典的战争。我并没有参与，当然了。但是我的印象是，交战双方都在寻找魔剑，用剑杀人。有个很有名的下毒事件，但那只是托词，而且双方都为之不齿，斥之为懦夫所为。但伏地魔和食死徒崛起的方式……跟这次一样，他们是从暗处开始的，并不想过早地现身。一部分是因为食死徒相当聪明，联系也很密切，许多人已经研究魔法很久了——就像怎么探测魔法，怎么阻止幻影移形，怎么让魔法违反主人的意愿——在战争开始之前，他们已经在这方面取得了很大的进展。而且当然，他们最终掌握了夺魂咒，你已经学了……”  
“对，”哈利说，还在消化这些信息，“所以另一方面来讲，你不得不适应。”  
“就是这个意思。”  
他们开始肩并肩地沿着陡峭的下坡路朝山谷走去，时不时经过废弃的石头房子或者其他人类生活过的遗迹。他们像是走进了云层，雾气渐重，衣服和脸都沾湿了。  
“那现在进展到哪一步了？”他们刚一走近，哈利就问道，“我是说战争？”  
哈利看不清莱姆斯的脸，他正忙着看脚下的路，免得被石头绊倒。莱姆斯说，“主要是招募各路人马。”  
“不相信伏地魔回来的人？”  
“对，或者因为各种各样原因要等到伏地魔公开露面后才会倒向我们这边的人。”  
“魔法部呢？”  
莱姆斯看了他一眼，“你看《预言家日报》了，对吧？”  
哈利犹豫了，“我是说，我浏览了，保证不落下那些重要的……”莱姆斯放声大笑，但不是嘲笑；即使是也不带恶意。哈利也大笑起来。  
“你做得很对。这可能听起来无趣，但是我的观点是，魔法部的政治越来越有意思了。福吉很快就要辞职，他的危机应对一团糟，人们希望有个强有力的人当部长。现在有几个可能的人选，但我觉得鲁弗斯·斯科林杰最有可能。”  
“他怎么样？”哈利问道。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩。“他是傲罗办公室的头儿，穆迪挺喜欢他的，但对他有政治野心也毫不意外。他也来看小天狼星了，说他觉得特赦令颁发得“有点仓促”，你能想到小天狼星反应可不太好……“  
“当然不好！”哈利刚说完就看到莱姆斯的表情——他可能不大赞同。  
“傲罗办公室花了三年都没找到小天狼星，这简直是他们最大的败笔。像斯科林杰这样，身为傲罗办公室的头儿，又有政治野心，还想表现得强有力，他估计想尽量把这件事轻描淡写地带过去。”  
莱姆斯又耸了耸肩，“我先保留意见，看看他的下一步动作。他们还在想怎么把魔法部福吉的人给清掉——毕竟他当部长也当了很久了。”  
“哈利！”  
哈利惊讶地抬起头来，意识到他们离树已经很近了，树丛中间有座整洁的石头小屋，外面有堵同样整洁的墙围出来了一个小花园。小天狼星正靠在墙上，身材瘦削，但笑容很灿烂。  
“哈利！”他又叫了一声。哈利朝他奔过去，隔墙抱住了小天狼星。他抱起来骨肉支离，还在微微发抖，但拥抱很有力。  
“从门进来吧，行吗？”莱姆斯微微喘着，微笑着把门打开。哈利松开小天狼星，走进门来，东张西望着——房子四周石墙的角落里摇曳的野花，脚边长得高高的野草——然后他的视线又回到小天狼星身上。他捏了捏莱姆斯的胳膊，但仍然开心地朝哈利笑着。  
“好地方啊！比你上次呆的可好多了。”哈利说。  
“圣芒戈医院吗？”小天狼星问道。  
哈利大声笑起来，“你知道我说的哪儿。”  
“我确实知道。”小天狼星说。莱姆斯翻了个白眼，“你都会觉得，他是不是故意让克里切把那儿毁了，再也没法当安全屋……”  
“倒是希望我能有这么聪明。”小天狼星懊恼地说，然后他们三个都放声大笑起来。  
“你怎么样，哈利？我是说，真的怎么样，你暑假过得如何？”小天狼星问道。  
哈利耸了耸肩，“现在好多了。”他看向莱姆斯，“我都不知道你怎么说服姨妈让你进门的……”  
“哈！”小天狼星说，“你都不知道他对中年女性来说多有魅力，简直是奇迹。”  
莱姆斯又翻了个白眼，“我只是有礼貌而已，小天狼星。”  
“说得跟真的一样，”哈利说，“但她讨厌巫师。”  
“她知道我认识你母亲，”莱姆斯说，“而且，重申一遍，我很有礼貌，除非万不得已我绝不会提到魔法。”  
“而且中年女性都爱他。”小天狼星小声说。  
“不止是中年女性吧。”莱姆斯狡猾地说，然后推开了前门，“我去做饭吧？”  
******  
小屋里面出乎意料地舒适，这很好，因为云层又聚拢起来，小天狼星刚一进门雨就滴了下来；他带着哈利去了一个小房间，里面有张看起来很暖和的床，一张书桌，一架书柜，还有好几张魁地奇海报。“你觉得怎么样？”他问道。哈利又想到两年前小天狼星问他愿不愿意一起生活时了，他现在跟当时感觉一模一样。“什么时候你想来，这儿就是你的。”  
哈利走进来，把书包放在床上，好让自己喉咙的哽咽平复下来。他又看了小天狼星一眼，他瘦骨嶙峋的手在门把手上扭来扭去，看起来相当紧张。“这儿棒极了，真的！”哈利说道，然后他为了掩饰自己尴尬的情绪，问道：“海报怎么回事，不是不能用魔法吗？”  
“你说在屋子里面？”小天狼星走进屋来，靠在床上朝窗外看着，“关键的是比较复杂惹眼的魔法，像海报还有我的药什么的，都太小了，不会引发关注的，跟其他地方的都同一个水准。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，“魔法方面我还真有的学呢。”  
“我们谁不是呢？你需不需要自己安顿一下，我去帮莱姆斯做饭。”  
“不用，我跟你一起去。但是……”他担心小天狼星会误解，“这儿真的特别棒，我之前从来没有过自己的房间。”  
小天狼星搂着他的肩膀走了出来，“我希望你能一直住在这儿，但是……”  
“是啊，邓布利多教授解释过了。”  
小天狼星脸皱了皱，“我希望能很快吧。”哈利知道他什么意思，一旦伏地魔失败就行了。  
他们一整晚上都在做饭，吃饭；主要是莱姆斯做，小天狼星坐在桌边指挥，哈利想帮忙来着，结果大部分时候都在帮倒忙。晚饭十分丰盛，饭后他们又说要一起去散步，结果雨点又密又急，最后哈利在书架上找到个经典麻瓜桌游：大富翁；他们仨玩得都不咋样，但特别好玩，莱姆斯点燃了壁炉，照得整个房间温暖柔和。哈利注意到莱姆斯一直很警觉，时不时地站起来四处走动，一会儿摸摸门框，一会儿摸摸窗户；每次他站起来时小天狼星都看着他，像只听到什么响动的狗一样；但哈利还是觉得这是自己几个月来最安全的一晚。  
他们午夜后才去睡，哈利踡在温暖的床上，埋在软软的被子和枕头里面，舒服到觉得这美妙到不可能长久的，他得及时享受。然后他就睡着了，直到第二天被烤肠的香味唤醒。  
小天狼星正坐在厨房里看《预言家日报》，表情十分不快。莱姆斯靠在灶边的案台上，烤肠已经做好了，他正神情忧虑地翻着一沓信。  
“你知道，除非事态严重，否则艾米不会写信的。”莱姆斯说。小天狼星回答道，“但他到底指望我们做什么呢？”  
“哈利。”莱姆斯叫道，小天狼星迅速转过身来，笑着看向他，但哈利能看到笑容下面的紧张。  
“坏消息吗？”哈利问道。  
“没什么大事儿，只是我们得早点把你送回去了。”小天狼星说。哈利挑了挑眉，小天狼星又补充了一句：“真的，艾米给我们写了封信，但也不是十万火急。”  
“好吧，但是你……”  
“真的，你知道如果是大事我会跟你说的。”小天狼星坚定地回答。  
哈利让步了，“好，这是早饭吗？”  
早饭后他们一起去了花园，这里阳光温暖明媚，花朵芬芳，但远处地平线上阴云密布。  
“我都不知道这鬼天气是受黑魔法影响，还是威尔士就这样。”小天狼星小声对哈利说，哈利冲他笑了起来。  
很快哈利就得打点行装了，莱姆斯站在花园门口，准备带他回去。哈利心里沉甸甸的。小天狼星突然十分热切起来，事事都要插手，检查哈利有没有把东西都装好，还给他装了一大把巧克力。哈利能看出来他希望能陪哈利一起走。他们道别之后，哈利看到他站在门口目送他俩离开，直到他们走过魔法边界，小屋和小天狼星的身影突然都比实际距离远得多，也看不清了。莱姆斯加快了步伐，他们很快就喘得顾不上说话，但莱姆斯步子还在继续加快，突然他停了下来，哈利差点一头撞到他身上，然后他发现莱姆斯手中突然出现了魔杖。  
“有人在监视我们。”莱姆斯小声说。  
“唔。“哈利也伸手去拿魔杖，但已经太迟了。突然一道亮光，莱姆斯一手拉住他胳膊，另一手做了个非常复杂的魔法动作——光从他魔杖中射出来，不是一道直线，而是旋转的曲线，光线耀眼，魔力四溅。不管他们是被什么魔咒攻击，这道光都把它的魔力给吸收了。然后又一道光，哈利听到一声动物的叫声，有人拽着他的腰一起幻影移形了。他们重重地落在地上，哈利趔趄了几步，但拉着他胳膊的手很稳。  
“莱姆斯，这可够蠢的。”  
“你说得对，阿不思。”  
哈利听到这儿知道是谁在拽着他胳膊了，他们站在一个隧道中，离他和达利去年遇到摄魂怪的地方不远。  
“教授好，”他终于打了声招呼，可邓布利多压根没看到，他只在盯着莱姆斯，但他放开了哈利的胳膊：“我得走了，别再做这事儿了，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯默许地低了下头，邓布利多优雅地向前一步转了个身，消失不见了。哈利盯着他离去，然后问莱姆斯：“刚才发生了什么？”  
“食死徒，”莱姆斯简洁道，“来吧，我们去德思礼家。”  
“但是，小天狼星没事儿吧？”  
“他们发现我们时已经越过魔法隐藏边界了，”莱姆斯说，“他们不可能知道我们从哪儿来的，可能只是碰巧。”他看向哈利，但哈利不确定他是要说服自己还是安慰哈利，“如果边界有人入侵，小天狼星会知道的，有警报，他能出来。”  
“好吧，那你见到他能给我写信吗？”哈利小声问道。  
“当然。”  
“你有麻烦了吗？”  
莱姆斯笑了，“可能吧。”  
“对不起。”  
“这是我们自己的选择，”他们走到了门口，佩妮姨妈正在花园里眯着眼看着他俩。“好了，哈利，以后见，很快。”  
“拜托了。”哈利说。但他直到快开学时才在霍格沃兹特快的站台上再次见到他俩。


	9. 第九章：莱姆斯：詹姆斯与莉莉去世之后，小天狼星逃脱之前

小天狼星不在的这些年中，莱姆斯也跟其他人睡过：他和男人睡过，也和女人睡过，还跟那些无所谓男女的人睡过；和黑暗生物睡过，也跟人类睡过；和漂亮的人睡过，也跟不怎么好看的人睡过；有些在酒吧里搭讪上的，有些在路边碰到的；有些萍水相逢就只是回家过一夜，有些他认识很久了，做过不止一次，密切到对彼此的欲望都很熟悉。如果他们跟他熟到能看到他身上的伤疤，被问到时他总会编个故事糊弄过去，故事越乏味越好，他可不想被人记住或者事后被认出来。而且他总是很清楚地强调自己要的只是性关系。跟他上过床的人远不如小天狼星猜的那么多，但他也从来没有节制过。如果有人对他有意思，他也有欲望的话，那就随他去吧。  
他有时会想到小天狼星——比如夜深人静午夜惊醒时那些挥之不去的念头，他不由得要恨自己为什么不能一觉直接睡过去——这时他会想，如果两人位置对调会有何不同。如果是自谋杀了最要好的朋友，让还是婴儿的教子成了孤儿；而那个心被蹂躏得一片狼籍的人是小天狼星的话，小天狼星绝对会终身禁欲的。小天狼星——是以前的小天狼星，他提醒自己，因为他认识并不顾一切地爱着的小天狼星已经不在了，被摄魂怪吞噬了——小天狼星以前性格非常极端，他连碰都不会碰别人，他永远没办法背叛莱姆斯。而莱姆斯与此相反，他几乎是带着报复性的快意睡任何遇到的人，他恶意地要以任何方式来背叛小天狼星。如果无论遇到谁，他想到的都是小天狼星——至少会想到他一次，通常是性事要结束，或者事后他火速逃离现场，生怕别人流露出任何一点对他的意思时————他也绝对不会承认的。  
这件事发生在七年后，东京的一个酒吧之中。  
这事发生的三天前，莱姆斯还一直有个体面的工作，他在一家研究所研究katsune以及其他日本本土的神奇生物。他在某次旅行中听说了这个工作机会，一位曾经在UCL共事过，一直在担心他的同事帮他写了推荐信。他很喜欢这份工作，研究所位于北海道的深山之中，大概只有四个研究员，他和同事之间基本语言不通，但他在努力学日语。绝大多数时候同事们都不来打扰他，他就自由自在地花好几周追踪田野动物；北海道一年有八个月在下雪，他就踩着滑雪板在厚厚的森林雪地中滑行。他喜欢孤独，他给小天狼星写了长长的信，接连写了好几年，他知道小天狼星读不到，因为他从来没有寄出去，所以信更像是写给逝者的日记。有时他也署上詹姆斯、莉莉和彼得的名字，或者换成小天狼星的人称，好给他们讲述某些事。在哈气成霜滴水成冰的帐篷里，戴着无指手套给他写信，他可能疯了吧；但他至少能找到片刻安宁。  
然后一项大型的资金申请突然遭拒了；仅仅一个月前外部世界还如此遥远，但现在听说是因为全球经济低潮，与挣钱或者造武器无关的科研基金大都被砍了。研究所被迫关门，莱姆斯舟车劳顿地南下，他的工作签证马上就过期，但工作似乎遥不可及。他抵达东京时无处可去，也无人可访；钱包迅速地空了下来，他要么就离开日本，要么就得延期居留。莱姆斯坐在酒吧里，大口地灌着日本米酒，这酒廉价到自己都没法细品。他不知道南方仲冬在哪儿能过夜，东京这个城市看起来整洁有序一尘不染，容不得流浪汉；这时一位帅得惊人的男人走了过来。  
事后回想，他完全不知道自己有什么吸引了大辅；但无论如何他都知道大辅有什么吸引了自己：他像小天狼星。大辅头发漆黑，恶魔般地英俊，明显出身显赫，眼睛顽皮地闪着光：莱姆斯的心立马砰砰跳了起来。他们开始聊天，莱姆斯用自己稀烂的日语，大辅用他更糟糕的英语；然后大辅邀请他跟自己回家，他靠了过来，吻在了莱姆斯的唇上——小天狼星之后莱姆斯从来没有容许任何人吻过他。就像是最后一道防线被攻破，最后的城门都失守了，莱姆斯也热情地回吻他。他乐观地想，自己终于能摆脱在萦绕心头这么多年的鬼魂念头了。  
但那天晚上，夜深人静，大辅在他身边睡得正熟，漂亮的黑发散落在枕头上，一手搭在莱姆斯胸前；莱姆斯躺在床上毫无睡意，心中满是愧疚悔恨怀念和渴望。他知道大白天说这都会显得蠢，但他还是恨自己吻了大辅，因为最后吻过他嘴唇的再也不是小天狼星了。  
小天狼星最后一次吻他是在万圣节之夜，他站在他们公寓门口，准备出门去检查詹姆斯、莉莉和哈利是否安全，至少他是这么说的。这个吻非常轻快，不像句号那么郑重，像是分隔号，但也不敷衍。他们已经在一起四年了，但小天狼星从来不会像一般关系稳定的情侣那样随便在唇上啄一下。他只是飞快地吻了莱姆斯一下，表示我很快回来。莱姆斯翻来覆去地想这个吻，还有他们最后一次见面，想了许多年；他穷尽所有地分析每一秒钟，想找出到底从哪一刻开始，小天狼星不再是他的，而是伏地魔的了；但他从来没找到这个时刻。小天狼星吻完后呼了口气，一手已经打开了门闩，他说自己很快回来。  
然后他就永远走出了莱姆斯的人生。  
大辅的房顶美轮美奂，四周都是金色铸模，中间白瓦镶嵌，灯光隐藏其中，光线柔和但又很有格调。莱姆斯盯着房顶，开始怀念自己和小天狼星那所公寓的屋顶，那儿灯光晦暗，还有斑斑污迹，但他想得心都疼了。这趟旅途实在太过疲累，他终于昏昏睡了过去，之后他难受了许多天。  
后来莱姆斯开始连篇累牍地幻想，开始是在大辅那儿，盯着他的天花板的时候，后来在其他不怎么样的房子里也一样。他幻想自己去阿兹卡班看望小天狼星，完全不在意实际是否可行。在幻想中，他已经走到了人生尽头，他走过两边都是狱房的黑暗的长廊，直到闻到熟悉的味道。有时候他已经做好了充分的准备，和小天狼星的会面不会摧毁他；但有时候，他会向自己承认自己会被摧毁的。无论如何，他会走到牢门栅栏，他不知道自己能否被容许入内——他根本不知道探监流程是怎样的，这好像是有钱有权人的特权，实际上他可能得有一整套复杂的方案才能闯进去；话又说回来，谁会阻止别人闯入阿兹卡班呢？但在幻想中他总是能进去。情况好的时候，小天狼星立马就能认出来他，他会道歉，给出完美无暇的解释，然后就像过去近十年从来不存在一样吻莱姆斯。在完美的情况下，莱姆斯会把他从阿兹卡班劫出来，共度余生仅剩的时光，在安静的海边一栋小茅屋里，拥抱着躺在床上回忆往昔。小天狼星会跟他承认说，自己之所以那么做是因为某个又完美又合理的理由——完美到莱姆斯自己都编不出来，但小天狼星说出来就非常可信。  
但情况不好时，莱姆斯想象中小天狼星已经被阿兹卡班彻底摧毁了，记忆被摄魂怪吞噬了，他甚至不知道时间的流逝，更不用说面前这个弯腰弓背的男人是谁。莱姆斯会简单地在他唇上吻一下，小心地不要看他眼睛，然后小声说，“你已经受够了。”然后结束他的苦难。  
莱姆斯就像救命稻草一样紧抓着这个幻想不放。大辅跟他一起呆了几个月，直到莱姆斯再也无法忍受在镜子中看到自己，他要被背叛感给压垮了。大辅是个好人，但这段感情被莱姆斯对往事的追忆给毒害了。他恨小天狼星，他爱小天狼星，他无法逃离小天狼星，所以他就像逃离其他地方一样逃离了东京，在世界的各个角落脚步一刻不停，直到他在北墨西哥沙漠一家灰暗的小酒馆的麻瓜报纸上看到了小天狼星。他以为这篇报道一定是小天狼星死了，气都喘不上来了，即使已经过了这么多年。这时他听到有人说什么“越狱”，突然空气过于充足，他觉得自己要吸满空气飞上天了。邓布利多给他写信，他丢下了一切，从墨西哥城踏上了回国王十字车站的归程；路上他一直在跟自己争论：他之所以回来，多少比例是因为哈利，多少完全出于自私。


	10. 第十章：三强争霸赛后的夏天

莱姆斯一直都知道，小天狼星不惜一切地希望自己能对凤凰社有点用；但莱姆斯不知道他有多迫切，直到小天狼星建议用格里莫广场12号作为总部。  
莱姆斯去过那儿两次。一次是他们16岁时，那次一环套一环，结果就是他在那儿呆了一晚上，就在小天狼星父母眼皮底下，还没被他们发现。第二次是彼得“葬礼”的第二天，小天狼星的父母把他召唤去，想给他钱。莱姆斯惊得一句话都说不出来，小天狼星的母亲一边大口从马提尼杯子里喝着杜松子酒，一边喋喋不休地说了三十分钟，内容越来越难懂，然后莱姆斯意识到，他们是想花钱买他闭嘴。他们不想让人知道儿子和一个混血狼人有染，生活在罪孽之中。莱姆斯什么也没拿，一句保证也没做地离开了；心想他们也够幸运的，反正无论有没有钱可拿，他都准备把这个秘密带到坟墓了。  
莱姆斯看着厨房桌子对面的小天狼星，看出来他是认真的，于是建议他俩先回去老宅看看。他温和地说，“我以为那栋房子已经年久失修了呢。”  
小天狼星说，“那儿有个家养小精灵，如果他还没死的话。”他听起来还蛮希望这样的。  
莱姆斯突然眼前闪过一个场景：一个尸体已经风干木乃伊化的家养小精灵躺在黑暗的大厅里，又干瘪又恐怖。他清楚地记得墙上挂着的养小精灵的头。“我以为他走了呢。”莱姆斯说。小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
他们第二天上午就去看了看。那儿比莱姆斯想象的还糟：小天狼星母亲的画像吓死人；房中的黑魔法物品比莱姆斯记得的，甚至比他知道的还多；到处都发霉了。“可能他死了呢。”小天狼星说，然后那个家养小精灵克里切就在他们到达后不久出现了，他们走到哪儿他跟到哪儿，喃喃地骂人。莱姆斯个人认为这间房子完全没法住了，然后他想起来自己跟小天狼星有过协议，现在任何时候都要对彼此诚实。他看出来小天狼星有多希望这儿可用，于是他决定还是对自己撒谎吧。他一次次地被吓到，然后一次次地告诉自己：我们能行的，我们能清理干净。一扇门把他的手灼伤了，家养小精灵骂他是肮脏的狼人，小天狼星看起来要吐了。一切都会好起来。  
他们检察完绝大多数房间之后，小天狼星转身看着他，生硬地问：“你觉得怎么样？”就像他每次不想让自己太情绪化时那样。  
然后莱姆斯说，“我觉得这就是个捕鼠夹。”他顿了顿，想营造下戏剧效果，但又别太惊人，因为他知道小天狼星现在的心灵状态太过脆弱了。然后莱姆斯继续说，“幸运的是，如果我没弄错的话，我们俩都还挺想逮老鼠的。”  
小天狼星惊天动地地大笑起来，笑声像咒语一样回荡在房中。莱姆斯微笑看着他：为了这个也值了。


	11. 第11章：格里莫广场，哈利五年级

唐克斯喜欢他？她到底在想什么？  
这几天莱姆斯一直在消化这件事，如果你长时间巡逻就会这样。最终他意识到，自己是被惊住了，就像是他已经习惯了老夫老夫的生活，突然被人当做单身汉对待，他有点晕头转向地反应不过来。不要说真的离开小天狼星了，他连想象都做不到，但唐克斯对他的关注还是让他飘飘然。他发现自己做什么事都会不自觉地扫她一眼看她是否赞同；他还发现她几乎每次都会带着胜利的微笑回看自己。然后某天晚上凤凰社集会时，他看到小天狼星眯着眼睛在观察自己；莱姆斯的心一下沉了下去。  
当晚他们准备睡觉时，小天狼星什么也没说。他们还跟以往一样，肩并肩地站在水槽前刷牙。心情好的时候，他们会胳膊肋捣来捣去，手指头戳来戳去，你争我夺地抢水槽前那点地盘，但小天狼星今晚什么都没干。他茫然地盯着玻璃一角，刷牙、吐口水，打开水龙头冲水；然后没像以往那样等着莱姆斯，自己转身回卧室去了。莱姆斯皱眉看着镜子，在过去的一周内第一千次好奇，唐克斯到底在他满是皱纹的面庞和灰白的头发上看到了什么；很长时间内第一次怀疑，小天狼星到底在他身上看到了什么。他已经太习惯自己跟别人是一对，以致于知道有人看他时，看到的竟然不止是某人的伴侣，不是整体的一半，而是独立的完整的他，他真的被惊到了；而且他知道，自己现在就得行动起来，不能再拖了。  
莱姆斯回到卧室，小天狼星已经上了床。他盖着毯子，双腿支起来，上面放着一本书，但他看得太过专注认真了。莱姆斯走到小天狼星那边，轻巧地把书拿走合上，不顾他抗议地放到一边，然后爬上来，一直挤到头埋到他胸膛，小天狼星搂着他的肩膀。  
“你真是个混蛋。”小天狼星温和地说。  
“对，但我是你的混蛋。”  
小天狼星哼了一声，但他更紧地抱住了莱姆斯，莱姆斯继续说：“我一直在想唐克斯喜欢我这件事。”  
“哦？”小天狼星问道。莱姆斯能觉出来，小天狼星没有在看他。  
“对，我现在向你也向我自己承认，这还挺让我开心的，受宠若惊。”他扭了下身，抬头看小天狼星，小天狼星正低头警觉地看着他，“你能明白吗？”  
“嗯，能明白吧，我猜。”  
莱姆斯继续说，“就是，想到有人真的喜欢我。”他努力让自己表述得更清楚。  
“我向你保证，”小天狼星仍然很安静，“无论她有多喜欢你，我对你的喜欢只会比她多。”  
莱姆斯微笑着蹭小天狼星的脖子，“我知道，而且你一定得知道，小天狼星，”他深吸了口气，坐了起来，这样他能正面看着小天狼星的脸——他最好的朋友，他的一生所爱，屡次把他从他自己手中救出来，次数多到他都数不清的人——“你一定得知道，我永远不会为了别人离开你，永远不会。”  
小天狼星闭了下眼睛，然后睁开，灿烂地笑着说，“你保证吗，Moony？”  
“我保证。”莱姆斯说。然后他们手脚交缠地挤在小天狼星这半边床睡了过去。等第二天醒来时，莱姆斯头疼得厉害，因为他脖子窝了一晚上。但这不重要，只要他洗澡时小天狼星又来朝他泼凉水——因为他偷了小天狼星的浴巾——那这都不重要。  
接下来的几天甚至几周中，莱姆斯意识到，小天狼星单方面发起了一场夸赞他的运动。他在外面凄惨地巡逻了一晚上回到家，即使闻起来像只被雨浇透的狼，小天狼星都会说他是自己见过最英俊的男人。即使莱姆斯一个字都不相信，他仍然很感念，也很开心。


	12. 第12章：五月下旬，哈利五年级，格里莫广场

“我们很快回来。”莱姆斯小声对小天狼星说，一边系大衣扣子一边看着他的眼睛。意为：“我会尽量保证安全。”同时也是：“我会尽我所能回到你身边。”告别时说些既对所处险境有着清楚的认知，也承认他俩关系重要性的话——这还是二战时他们关系的最新进展，尽管逻辑上来说，这毫无用处。如果食死徒要杀死莱姆斯，显而易见他也没办法，但小天狼星仍然很感念。  
“一会儿见。”小天狼星也小声说。就这样了，因为唐克斯正站在门口看着他们，但他也知道莱姆斯明白他的意思——这也是二战时的新进展。莱姆斯系上大衣的最后一个扣子，把领子立起来抵御五月的冷雨，现在还没到春天。然后门在他背后关上了，只剩小天狼星一个人站在门厅里。他把手放在门上，既能摸到锁，也能感受到锁周围的魔法；晚上他经常被魔法微弱的力量惊醒，他确信伏地魔也能感觉到；但这是他的家族，他的家，他对这里魔法的感知要强于其他任何人。他转过身，走过门厅，经过母亲的画像，有意让自己不要退缩，然后下台阶走到厨房。他要坐下来喝杯茶，然后开始艰难地等待。  
除了可能计划要变动了，因为莫莉·韦斯莱正坐在厨房里补袍子。小天狼星僵住了。  
“小天狼星！”莫莉上来给了他一个大大的拥抱。自从她和家人来这里过圣诞以来，她一直对他很友好，但他觉得每次都得努力。“我希望你不介意我在这里，我保证比尔说他今天下班后等他，这儿好像最方便见面。”  
小天狼星努力点了点头，“当然，凤凰社总部是大家的。”他恼火地走向茶壶，“喝茶吗？”  
“那就太好了。“莫莉说。小天狼星找到几个茶杯，开始绞尽脑汁地想有什么话题可聊。他和莫莉从来没有单独呆过，也没有长时间相处过。他知道他们得在某种层面上达成一致：他们都是哈利的代理父母。他也不能否认莫莉对自己的教子做了多少，但是和莫莉培养一段诚挚深刻的人际关系，从情感上就让他觉得筋疲力尽。他扫了她一眼，看到她正明显刻意地在盯着修补的袍子，过分专注地看着魔杖在缝缝补补——不自在的不止是他自己。  
但他把一满杯茶放在她面前时，她还是抬起头来，小天狼星能看出来她在努力，但她的开场白简直糟得不能再糟了：“唐克斯跟我说，任务结束后她想请莱姆斯共进晚餐。”  
准确来说，小天狼星并不是没有安全感——毕竟莱姆斯跟他讨论过，他信任莱姆斯——但小天狼星也不是没有不安全感。唐克斯年轻活泼，没有经历过16年的父母情感虐待和忽视，也没有13年恐怖的牢狱之灾。无论莱姆斯怎么说，小天狼星第一千次浑身冷汗地从摄魂怪的噩梦中醒来，抽泣声把莱姆斯也惊醒时，他都知道莱姆斯的心肯定被刺痛了——如果莱姆斯跟其他人在一起，跟任何人都会容易得多——想到唐克斯有可能……他连死的心都有。  
“我只是觉得，”一片沉寂之中，莫莉的声音似乎有点胆怯，然后小天狼星意识到，自己可能安静地太久，刚才那些念头在心里转来转去，他的沉默让人不舒服了。“他俩是一对还挺好的。”她同情地耸了耸肩，“唐克斯真的很喜欢他，莱姆斯又吃了这么多苦，我觉得他值得有什么人让他开心。”  
小天狼星从厨房逃走了。莱姆斯总跟他说，一旦觉得恐慌就赶快抽身离开，这一次他听取了莱姆斯的建议。他上了一半台阶才意识到，这样可能不大合适，又走了三四步他才说服自己：如果要在法律上争哈利的抚养权，他还需要莫莉给他投票呢。她已经觉得自己够疯了，最好别再继续这样，于是他停下来，靠在石墙上。他能看到前面的画像，一刻不停地提醒他家族中流淌的疯狂的血液。他深深地吸了几口气，握紧了拳头，转身下了台阶。  
莫莉正站在门口，表情犹豫不决，他走进来，迅速说：“我很抱歉。”  
莫莉像被击中一样：“哦，呃，这很……”  
小天狼星想怎么能表达清楚，“莱姆斯说，如果有什么状况我觉得应对不了的话，就抽身离开，不要做出反应。”  
莫莉张了张口，又点了点头，“莱姆斯非常理智。”  
“对。”小天狼星赞同道，这是个很好的讨论话题：“莱姆斯有多理智”。他能说一晚上都说不完，他顿了下，“我不觉得……”  
但莫莉已经先开口了，“你是不想让唐克斯……”  
“不是，”小天狼星说，“我不是，我是说，当然，她想有什么感觉都没关系，但是拜托别，”他终于找到了合适的角度，“别鼓励她。”  
莫莉眨了眨眼，“莱姆斯说过什么吗？”  
“对，”小天狼星承认道，他也没说谎，“他说自己受宠若惊，但是……”  
“不感兴趣？”莫莉问道，“还是他要当殉道者？”她做了个表情，“莱姆斯对自己太苛刻了，我真的觉得他们会是很好的一对。”  
“不是。”小天狼星停下了，他知道自己表现得这么激烈，她肯定觉得很荒谬。  
“好吧，如果他想要这样，我当然不会鼓励她，但是……”  
小天狼星意识到，这个秘密已经让他筋疲力尽、精力耗竭，就像人们说的 ，骨子里都泛出倦意，累得像狗一样。“我告诉你为什么。”他宣布道，更多是说给自己，好让自己撑下去。  
“好。”莫莉非常理性地说，然后非常理性地靠着。  
“莱姆斯对她不感兴趣。”小天狼星说，然后他口干舌燥，大脑发晕。说真的，他上次对人出柜是什么时候？名单一只手都数得过来。莱姆斯、莉莉、詹姆斯、彼得，还有他弟弟。也就是，17年之前？对雷古勒斯坦白是最难的，小天狼星当时手在桌子底下一直发抖，满手是汗，雷古勒斯脸上的表情。“我的伴侣，”他用这个词来形容莱姆斯，雷古勒斯开始没明白他的意思，然后他懂了。莫莉没这么重要，不应该这么重要——更不用说世界已经向前发展了，同性恋更能被接纳了——但他还是感到恐惧，他害怕自己要说的会令人震惊，令人厌恶，会改变莫莉对他的看法，她会告诉他这是个错误，只是人生的一个阶段——而且他剥夺了莱姆斯的选择权，他透露了莱姆斯的秘密，他发过誓再也不会这么做了。但这也是他的秘密，他太想说出来了，像是有什么在撕咬他的喉咙。他真的烦透了要躲躲藏藏的。然后他语无伦次地全说了出来。“我爱莱姆斯，他也爱我。就是，就是，我们俩在一起很久了。我们聊过唐克斯，他说自己受宠若惊，但我们俩更重要。”莫莉看起来瞠目结舌，于是小天狼星又补充说明道：“我是同性恋。”他发现自己说最后一句话时不自觉地做了个手势，好像身体要强调一下一样。  
“我不知道。”几秒钟后莫莉说。“我一点概念都没有。小天狼星，我很抱歉，我当然不会鼓励她了，你想让我跟她谈谈吗？”  
“不，”小天狼星说，“不，没关系。”他的心脏在胸膛砰砰乱跳，莫莉在专注地看着他。“就是，我们应该，就是，公开。”他犹豫着，然后更多的话说了出来，就像他是个漏水的水龙头。“我想告诉哈利，但莱姆斯不是很确定。他没说过，但我觉得他怕哈利会失望。哈利当然不会。”  
“不会的，绝对不会，他爱你们俩。”  
小天狼星叹了口气，手指在头发中捋过，“莫莉……”  
“谢谢你告诉我。现在茶都凉了，要不我们再沏一点？而且……”她微笑地看着他，“如果你不嫌我八卦，我还想听听你跟莱姆斯的故事。”  
小天狼星皱起眉头，“我们什么故事？”  
“你们怎么，呃，我猜你们是在霍格沃兹认识的，但你们是怎么相爱的？”小天狼星眨了眨眼，她继续说：“我是个浪漫主义者，小天狼星，我喜欢听这些故事。”  
“之前从没有人问过我，”小天狼星有点茫然，“我不都不知道该从何说起。”  
两小时后，他们喝了几杯茶，吃了一大包饼干，小天狼星已经拼凑出了他们人生的大部分，而且发现自己对莫莉和亚瑟的故事也很有兴趣。他现在已经知道，他们一次避孕失败之后，意识到自己其实很喜欢为人父母，这件荒谬的事换来了美妙的韦斯莱大家庭。这时门开了，莱姆斯走了进来，抖了抖外套上的水，揉了揉头发；他看到小天狼星和莫莉坐在一起时停下了脚步。尽管他在微笑，但小天狼星知道他很困惑。  
“莫莉，你好吗？”莱姆斯问道。  
“好极了。”她说，“我和小天狼星聊得很愉快。”她冲小天狼星心照不宣地笑了笑，小天狼星也笑了回去。  
“很高兴听你这么说。”莱姆斯说，他看了小天狼星一眼，无声表示你最好赶快给我解释一下怎么回事。他伸手去拿小天狼星的茶杯，喝了一口，脸皱了起来，“冷了。”  
“唐克斯邀请你去吃晚饭了吗？”小天狼星尽量无辜地问道。莱姆斯立马警觉了起来，警告地看了他一眼。  
“对，但我说不用了，谢谢你。”  
“我们真得告诉她了，小天狼星。”莫莉说，小天狼星点了点头。  
“我一直在跟莫莉聊天。”他跟莱姆斯说，一秒钟后他看出来莱姆斯明白了。莱姆斯坐了下来，握着小天狼星的手，莫莉微笑着。  
“听起来不错。”莱姆斯说，然后用空着的那只手揉了揉眼，“要告诉每个人还挺烦的，莫莉，能不能请你……”  
莫莉笑了起来，“我也没那么八卦！”  
厨房门再次开了，比尔·韦斯莱大步走了进来，“我听见你在这儿……”莱姆斯攥着小天狼星的手没松开，比尔双眼大睁了一下，但几乎立刻就恢复了，小天狼星心跳再次平缓了下来。  
等他们晚上准备睡觉时，小天狼星问道，“你介意我告诉她吗？”  
莱姆斯坐在床尾，一手拿着袜子，若有所思地说，“我不介意，”他终于说，“但你为什么告诉她了？”  
“她问我唐克斯的事儿，我不知道，她反应态度还挺好的，很擅长倾听。”  
莱姆斯笑了，“我早就跟你说过莫莉人很好。”  
“你可别把话题转到‘我早就告诉过你’哈，莱姆斯。”  
“我觉得我刚才就转了？”  
小天狼星拿袜子打了下他的脑袋，莱姆斯抓着他的腰把他按到床上，两个人打闹了一会儿，然后接吻，然后莱姆斯说：“天哪，我好累啊。”他闭上了眼睛，小天狼星把腿踡在莱姆斯双腿之间，抚摸着他的头发，小声说：  
“我真是烦透了躲躲藏藏的了。”  
“唔。”莱姆斯说。他沉默了几乎一分钟，小天狼星觉得他睡着了，于是自己也闭上眼，然后莱姆斯说，“我们应该告诉哈利。”  
“当面说，”小天狼星赞同道，浑身上下洋溢着快乐，“等他回来过暑假时。”  
“还有凤凰社其他成员。”莱姆斯打了个哈欠。  
“对，对，就这样吧。”  
“明天集会的时候。”莱姆斯喃喃道，又打了个大大的哈欠，然后他真的睡着了。小天狼星把毯子拉起来围住了他们俩，心满意足地闭上了双眼。


	13. 第13章：哈利五年级的六月，格里莫广场

他们都坐在起居室里，凤凰社的每个人都在，这就够罕见的了，而且邓布利多，不对，是阿不思（小天狼星老是改不了这个习惯），他看起来格外严肃。小天狼星担心得胃疼，他伸手到桌子底下够莱姆斯的手，半空中摸到莱姆斯也正伸手够他，他俩手牵手放在了莱姆斯的膝盖上。  
所有人都落座，全场安静下来之后，阿不思开门见山地说，“我眼下要去执行一个有点危险的任务。”这也挺不寻常的，阿不思几乎从来不说他在做什么，他们都相信他在尽最大努力，小天狼星现在真的想吐了。“我觉得有必要讨论一下，万一我无法继续领导凤凰社，以后怎么办。”  
小天狼星环顾四周：莱姆斯正全神贯注地盯着阿不思；莫莉嘴抿成一条直线，神情阴郁；亚瑟低头看着手；金斯莱在咬羽毛笔；唐克斯正看向莱姆斯；其他人也都没讲话，但神情很关切。艾米琳看到他的眼神，皱了下眉，做了个被吓坏的表情，他也睁大双眼表示赞同。西弗勒斯坐在他旁边，像条踡起来的蛇一样琢磨不透。  
“我就不拐弯抹角了，”阿不思继续说，小天狼星忍不住注意到所有人注意力都被吸引了。“如果我遭遇不测，可能凤凰社很难维持下去。对抗伏地魔会难得多，组织工作也很艰巨。我希望大家内部讨论一下，来个匿名投票。”桌子中央出现了一小沓小块羊皮纸，微微发着光。阿不思在旁边放了个茶杯。“我的继任者就在这房间内了，”他站了起来，“我就不参与了。毕竟接任时我也不在了。”  
他愉快地说完这话，退出房间。寂静简直要吞噬一切，小天狼星的手握在莱姆斯手中，黏糊糊地又湿又凉，他不确定到底是谁在出汗，也可能两人都在出汗。大家都低着头，谁也不看。  
终于，米勒娃说：“我就不参与竞争了，多谢。我的职责在霍格沃兹。如果邓布利多……毕竟我是代理校长。”大家纷纷赞同，都因为有人打破寂静而舒了口气；然后又有几个人因为各种原因退出了。  
然后西弗勒斯开口了，这也很少见。“我知道很多人心里想选的是谁，”他平静地说，“我迫切地希望你们考虑一下，尽管他一直很乐于取悦别人，这个性格确实很讨人喜欢，但是……”西弗勒斯声音低了下来。小天狼星对他说的是谁完全一头雾水，但莱姆斯突然松开了手，把手放到桌上，放声大笑起来。  
“西弗勒斯，说真的，”他说。小天狼星太有经验了，他知道绝大多数人都没听出莱姆斯虽然声音愉悦，其实暗含警告，“这太荒谬了。”  
“这也不是什么坏主意。”亚瑟看向莱姆斯，“你能力突出，知识渊博，大家都喜欢你，所有人都愿意与你共事，跟你巡逻都感觉很安全。一战时你也是凤凰社成员，对防御咒语也很了解——”  
小天狼星后知后觉地意识到西弗勒斯的意思，他几乎脱口而出：“不！”但他双手紧抓着桌子下沿，忍住了。  
莱姆斯摊开双手，“我每月至少有一天晚上不仅行动不便，也不安全。”  
“有狼毒药剂——”西弗勒斯说，但莱姆斯打断了他。  
“我无法保证每月都能得到。”  
“即使这样，别人也没法拿你是狼人这事利用你。”亚瑟说。  
“你很合适，”艾米琳说，“大家不仅喜欢你，还尊敬你。”  
“我——”  
房间里开始七嘴八舌起来，大家都在跟莱姆斯说话。小天狼星心脏砰砰直跳，他看到也有人没跟莱姆斯说话，而是三三两两地彼此交谈着，但也都频频点头，赞同地看向莱姆斯。他突然紧张得要晕过去了，但他必须得在这儿，他得陪着莱姆斯。  
西弗勒斯又开口了，房间安静下来，“说得对，说得对，”他朝着在场所有人说，但眼睛紧盯着莱姆斯，“我相信他会很棒，尽管他有……缺点，”小天狼星想站起来吼斯内普，还没等他有所动作，莱姆斯的手就砸到了他膝盖上，于是他攥紧拳头继续纹丝不动地坐着。“但是，”斯内普的声音开始有种油腻的调调，他每次要攻击别人时就这样。“拜托请考虑一下他跟谁最亲密。”  
“西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯说，现在他声音中只有警告。  
西弗勒斯微微耸了耸肩，“这是领导力的问题，对吧？既要性格合适，还得有判断力，能准确执行？”他歪了歪脑袋，“如果有人跟一个精神状态毫无疑问不稳定的人关系亲密，我很怀疑此人的判断力。”  
小天狼星耳朵嗡嗡作响，像是所有人同时开口一样。他看到莫莉伸手去抓唐克斯的胳膊，唐克斯的脸瞬间煞白。小天狼星没觉得格外受伤，甚至都没惊讶，他只觉得西弗勒斯不过说出了凤凰社成员心知肚明的事儿：他就是被摧毁殆尽了。莱姆斯再次开口，这次他才意识到，西弗勒斯刚刚给他们出柜了。莱姆斯声音清楚柔和，但他听出了莱姆斯明显的怒意。  
“你想怎么怀疑我的判断力都没关系，西弗勒斯，但无论如何我都站在小天狼星这边。”  
“我就是在质疑你的判断力，还是刚才那句，他不——”  
“西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯吼道，房间突然安静下来，所有人都意识到他已经暴怒了，“你没有权利，没有任何权利，指责我信任小天狼星是判断力缺失。”  
“但是——”  
“不。”莱姆斯身子前弓，上身紧绷，蓄势待发。“亚瑟说得对，上次战争我也参与了。我当时犯过许多错，但如果我至少吸取到一个教训，那就是永远不会再对小天狼星保有秘密，永远不会。”  
西弗勒斯深吸了口气，显然准备开口，但莱姆斯又靠前一步，继续说：“你根本没有任何资质质疑他的精神状态。”  
西弗勒斯双眸闪亮，“人们都说，绝大多数人在阿兹卡班几周就疯了。”  
“罪人才会疯，”莱姆斯咆哮起来，连西弗勒斯都被他的怒火逼得身子后倾。“小天狼星在那里呆了十二年，”他抬起头来，一个个地扫视过房间每一个人，“小天狼星为凤凰社所做出的牺牲，没有谁，绝对没有任何一个人比他牺牲更大。西弗勒斯鄙视爱，他嘲笑爱意是弱点，但小天狼星今天之所以能在这儿，是因为他爱他的教子，因为他爱詹姆斯，”莱姆斯视线又回到了西弗勒斯身上，“还有莉莉。我爱他，我永远不会再对他保密，如果这对你们来说是个问题，别选我。我从最开始就没要求你们选我。”  
西弗勒斯身子朝前冲了下，好像要开口，但莱姆斯截住了他的话头，“你从在学校时就一直妒忌我们，西弗勒斯。我猜对你来说，看到双箭头的感情关系挺难接受的。”  
“要是你打算人身攻击的话，”西弗勒斯往后推了推椅子站了起来，“你，莱姆斯，就是个头脑简单的笨蛋，你所能理解的人类情感关系一首流行音乐就能概括。”  
“反击不错 ，”小天狼星厉声说，“真是高水准。”  
“没人跟你说话，布莱克。”西弗勒斯说，然后冲出了房间。  
小天狼星看向莱姆斯，莱姆斯正看着西弗勒斯冲出去的房门。他安静地骂了句，“操！”从桌边退开，站起来追了出去。  
过了一会儿莫莉开口了，“这个人，是个圣人。”  
“说真的，刚才的事儿刚好证明他非常适合当领袖。”  
“无论是谁都得跟西弗勒斯打交道……”  
“我可没法像他刚才处理得那么好。”  
“千真万确！”  
“小天狼星，”唐克斯说，她声音死寂，但仍然划破了房间七嘴八舌的讨论，“你怎么想？”  
小天狼星清楚明白地知道自己是怎么想的。他讨厌这个建议，连一秒钟都不愿意考虑。他希望莱姆斯离死亡、毁灭还有能压死人的责任越远越好。但是他们说的当然是对的；突然之间，莱姆斯成了显而易见的最佳人选。他性格合适，经验丰富，又聪明又有实战经验……莱姆斯当然不足以取代阿不思，没谁能取代他，想想都荒谬，但是说到带领这些人，并且把大家团结起来……小天狼星知道莱姆斯和房间里每个人都有私交，他跟每个人都聊过，了解他们的家庭，他们的长处和弱点。莱姆斯就是这样，他把注意力从自己身上闪开，吸收他人的信息，然后判断把每个人放在他哪个信任层级上。他让阿不思告诉所有人自己是狼人，这对他来说意义重大。小天狼星也不是没注意到，莱姆斯刚才在所有人面前维护了他，这不符合他一贯的性格。  
他站了起来，手一直在发抖，“当然，”他的声音也在发抖，操！“当然，客观来说我也会选他。但我不客观，对吧？”  
“小天狼星。”莫莉叫他，她眼神很友善，可能她在问他有没有事儿？他冲她摇了摇头，摆了摆手。  
“我不会投他的。别误会，他是最佳人选，但我不会参与这场投票的，”他的声音破碎了，他恨自己，但是他继续勇敢地说下去，“这个投票就是个死亡宣判。他会死的，你们所有投他的人都知道。“他看到莫莉表情又震惊又沮丧，他看到唐克斯眼泪流了下来。天哪，他凶狠地想，你们都看看自己干了什么吧。然后他抢在自己崩溃之前逃了出去。  
他几乎是跑下了两层楼梯，他不知道自己要去哪儿，也不知道在干什么，只知道他得从那场会议中逃出去。他冲过两道门，跑进了通往前门楼梯的小间，差点撞到了阿不思身上。阿不思正盘腿坐在一把路易十四风格的天鹅绒椅子上，小天狼星觉得这把椅子估计是哪个祖先从凡尔赛宫洗劫出来的，跟阿不思橄榄绿的袍子很搭。阿不思竖起一根手指：嘘！  
“我完全没想到你会提名我，西弗勒斯。”  
“不用谢，莱姆斯。”他透过房门听到西弗勒斯的声音，只是微微有点被门给闷住，他听出来了愤怒，还有别的更深的什么东西，“你真是一如既往地有魅力。”  
“西弗勒斯，抱歉我刚才发脾气了，”莱姆斯说，“真的，但你确实对我的私事太过评头论足了。”  
他们肯定是站在台阶上，肯定是西弗勒斯半路被莱姆斯截住了。小天狼星看了眼阿不思，他像是故意偏往另一边。  
“他实际情况比我说的还糟吧。”  
他听不到莱姆斯的叹气声，但他太熟悉这个停顿了，想都能想象到。“西弗勒斯，敌人很糟糕并不意味着盟友也得这样。”  
“我不信任布莱克。”  
“你不信任他什么啊？他做了什么让你觉得——”  
“哦，我知道他对凤凰社尽忠竭力，但他那贵族气能有一英尺长，脾气又糟。”  
小天狼星意识到自己正用指甲抠手掌，他赶快停了下来。阿不思并了并手指，脸上带着微微笑意。小天狼星第一百次好奇，这对阿不思来说是不是仅仅是个游戏。  
“你别来学校男生那套了，西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯听起来非常疲倦，“阿不思让你们俩共事。”  
“我不信任布莱克的判断力；如果你坚持信任他，那我也不信任你。”  
“为什么？”  
西弗勒斯挫败地哼了一声，“你承认也好，不承认也罢，他很明显状态不对。你爱怎么否认怎么否认，但他从阿兹卡班出来脑子就有问题了。”  
门外安静了很久，小天狼星弯着腰，耳朵都贴到了钥匙孔上。他耳朵又开始嗡嗡作响了，然后他听到莱姆斯说：“他怎么会好呢，西弗勒斯？你知道那个地方是什么样，你也知道摄魂怪什么样。小天狼星没有完完整整地回来并不意味着我不信任他。”  
小天狼星退后几步，他听够了。阿不思正看着他，他能感觉到他视线的力度。连莱姆斯都觉得他不完整了，他想跑到楼上去，把头埋到枕头里去死。  
“小天狼星，”阿不思叫道。小天狼星有点狂乱地看着他。他能看出来阿不思并不想说，但还是说了出来：“我觉得你们俩在一起很好。”小天狼星眨了眨眼——校长刚才祝福了他？——然后阿不思站了起来：“你觉得他们投完票了吗？”  
“我——谢谢您，先生，看起来快结束了。”  
阿不思点了点头，“你怎么想？”  
“我很害怕，”小天狼星承认道，“我为莱姆斯害怕。”  
阿不思歪了歪脑袋，“你觉得你也会，理性的人都会。”  
“但我能理解，”小天狼星补充道，默默地感谢阿不思说他“理性”，“为了哈利。”  
这时门开了，差点打中他俩，莱姆斯走了进来，面颊抽搐，他看着他俩问道：“你听到了多少？”  
“挺多的。”小天狼星承认道。  
“那你有没有听到最后？”莱姆斯咄咄逼问，“我告诉他，如果他的反对意见针对的是在战争中受伤的人，那我跟他，还有今天到会的所有人，都干脆把魔杖扔到泰晤士河好了。”  
小天狼星摇了摇头，莱姆斯丝毫没顾及到在场的阿不思，他捏了捏小天狼星的胳膊，“小天狼星，我需要你。”  
阿不思说，“我去看看投票结果有没有算出来。”然后就走了。小天狼星立刻扑到莱姆斯怀里，紧紧地抱着他，努力控制住自己的情绪。  
“你知道会这样吗？”  
“我不知道。”他能感受到耳边莱姆斯的呼吸，热热的，“真的，我一点也不知道。”  
“莱姆斯……”  
“投票没什么实际意义，”莱姆斯说，小天狼星不知道他是要安慰谁，“阿不思会没事的，没人能伤害他。”  
“没想到斯内——西弗勒斯喜欢你。”小天狼星说，“这也算是，积极的一面。”  
莱姆斯往后靠了靠，摇了摇头说，“我只是很高兴。”  
“人们信任你，莱姆斯，”小天狼星补充道，“在重大事件上。”  
“他们都是笨蛋。”  
小天狼星把莱姆斯的脸掰过来，让他看着自己的眼睛：“他们不是。”  
莱姆斯脸微微皱了皱，“小天狼星，我需要你。如果有什么事……没有你我一个人做不来的，我想都不能想。”  
“我听到我可不怎么值得信任，”他希望自己能说得轻描淡写，但出口后却发现并非如此。“你之前告诉我，爱我们的人看到的是我们最好的一面。”  
“我是从你那儿学到的，”莱姆斯说，“我不觉得承认恶劣恐怖的环境所造成的精神问题，是没看到你最好的一面。我连想象一下阿兹卡班都很难受，太痛苦了。你是个战士，小天狼星，你一直在这儿战斗，你完全可以退隐到乡下把这一切都丢开的。”  
“不可能的，你知道。我要是走的话那才是疯了。你在这儿，哈利在这儿，那我也会在这儿。”  
“这就是你最好的一面。”莱姆斯小声说，“你不需要我来看到，因为你就是。”


	14. 第14章：莱姆斯：关于邓布利多的回忆

莱姆斯不记得自己被咬时的情况了，但他记得之后被送到医院，治疗师小声对母亲说，最好放弃治疗让他等死，也好过这样活着。  
母亲扇了那人一耳光，让他离自己儿子远远的。  
莱姆斯后来才意识到，母亲和治疗师的举动都出于同情。他不确定谁做得对，但他非常非常感激母亲没听从那人的建议。  
父母一直到他六七岁都还在努力寻找治疗办法。他记得父母有次付了天价给一个治疗师，那人声称可以用最新的“奇迹疗法”治愈他，回程父亲驾车，他坐在母亲腿上，疼痛难忍但还强忍着不哭，母亲抱着他说：“就这样吧，莱尔。”  
父亲紧紧盯着路：“霍普——”  
“他是我们的儿子，”母亲的语气与其说坚定，不如说是温和，”他什么样我们都爱他。“  
他们说到做到。莱姆斯知道父母都非常棒，他们为了适应儿子麻烦的状况完全改变了自己的生活。母亲是麻瓜，她看到巫师界会多歧视自己的儿子时，开始坚定地反对巫师世界。母亲总是告诉他，没有哪个孩子是完美无瑕的，没有哪个孩子和父母所期望的一模一样。他们全家搬到了遥远的小村庄，让莱姆斯在当地麻瓜学校入学。他病得去不成学校时，父母就在家里教他。  
但无论莱姆斯接受多少麻瓜学校教育，他的魔法能力都是毋庸置疑的。莱尔吓坏了，从没接受过魔法教育的巫师是很危险的，所以霍格沃兹才在整个不列颠都有机构，确保有魔法的孩子无论什么背景都能入学；所以纯血统巫师才几百年来都不得不接受麻瓜出身的孩子入读霍格沃兹。  
莱尔不知如何是好。他儿子毫无疑问是巫师，但霍格沃兹之前从没接收过狼人入学。他查过资料，发现被狼人咬伤的孩子几乎都活不到成年。尽管数据有限，他也推测出来，绝大多数被咬伤一年后就死掉了，基本都是满月后伤口无人医治而死。他知道莱姆斯能把自己伤成怎样，于是他们特意给他建了个房间来保证安全，绝大多数情况下他都能很快自愈。莱尔知道圣芒戈宁愿把莱姆斯关起来也不会给他治疗。于是莱尔自学了伤口处理，万一莱姆斯伤得太重他也能应对，霍普也会给他吃一种叫布洛芬的麻瓜药剂，用绷带包扎。每月满月过后没几天，莱姆斯就又能恢复得活蹦乱跳，开心聪明，好奇心十足了。与此同时，他一天天地接近11岁生日。

***

满月过后的一天，莱姆斯正坐在椅子上，腿上搭着条毯子和妈妈一起看麻瓜电视节目。这时父亲走了进来，他说：“莱姆斯，我想请你见个人。”  
莱姆斯对阿不思，不对，是邓布利多教授，以后许多年他们都这么称呼他，莱姆斯对他的第一印象是，他非常高，得弯一下腰才能走进起居室。莱姆斯没怎么见过巫师，但他能看出来这人跟其他人都不一样。  
“莱姆斯，我是邓不利多教授。”这人说，他声音很和气。莱姆斯意识到母亲正跟父亲生气，她瞪了父亲一眼。莱姆斯觉得是因为在场的这个人，他本能地跟母亲站在同一边，但又对他很好奇。  
“您好，教授。”莱姆斯礼貌地打招呼。  
“你父亲请我跟你谈谈。”邓布利多坐在椅子上，开始跟莱姆斯聊魔法，聊莱姆斯第一次发现自己会魔法是怎么回事。莱姆斯很快就滔滔不绝地说了起来，他告诉邓不利多自己能用魔法做哪些哪些事。邓布利多每个问题都问到了点子上，也一直在和气地鼓励他，莱姆斯聊到自己看到在山坡上行走的魔法生物时都忘了害怕了，他对魔法生物格外感兴趣。  
邓布利多一直听他讲完，然后对父亲说，“你说得很对，当然。”他们下面的聊天内容莱姆斯就觉得很神秘了；母亲也时不时地插一句，她看起来很难受，但问的问题很犀利。莱姆斯长大一点后明白了，这场谈话谈的是他的魔法能力，邓布利多邀请他去霍格沃兹读书，以及怎么隐藏他的狼人症状。他也慢慢明白，如果不是邓不利多这样开明的人当校长，他根本不可能入读霍格沃兹，他不敢想他的命运会怎样。  
在学校时，莱姆斯最喜欢的教授是麦格。他喜欢她的授课方式，内容也很有趣，当然，对他们几个的小秘密来说也相当有用。等选择未来职业时，是她在他心中种下了做学术的种子；他申请大学时，她和邓布利多都给他写了推荐信。这时莱姆斯才意识到，邓布利多一直在密切地关注着他。

***

七年级时他和邓布利多有过一次深入的谈话，他铭记于心。当时他跟小天狼星刚开始探索两人之间的情愫，两人都小心翼翼地，但又迫切地想走下去。有天下午，他跟莉莉还有其他格兰芬多的级长开了个会，会后俩人一道走回大厅。他知道其他三个劫道者都在这儿假装复习功课——实际上，N.E.W.T马上就开始了，他们没准儿真在复习。他的思绪已经飞到了大厅里，他期待见到小天狼星；他其实还处于又震惊又激动，老实说还挺害怕的感情阶段。他们走进厅门，看到里面剑拔弩张，詹姆斯、小天狼星还有西弗勒斯的姿势像是一幅经典的荷兰油画作品：小天狼星手持魔杖，咆哮着要向前冲；詹姆斯往后拽着他拿魔杖的胳膊；而西弗勒斯得意地笑着，毫无疑问他十分清楚，小天狼星只要发射咒语就会被开除。莱姆斯下意识地冲到了战阵之中；莉莉犹豫了一下，比他晚了一步：  
“西弗勒斯，你是个级长！”  
这时詹姆斯终于成功地把小天狼星拽了回来，西弗勒斯说了小天狼星一句，莱姆斯后来都记不清楚他说的是什么了，他只知道非常难听，因为自己脑子嗡地一声，立马骂了回去。大厅瞬间鸦雀无声，所有都等着看好戏。他听到许多人倒抽了一口冷气，然后麦格教授命令他跟她来。他跟着她走到邓布利多的办公室，暗暗骂自己。  
莱姆斯以为邓布利多会对他表示失望，但他并没有。他好像很疲惫地说：“卢平先生，我现在没时间处理这个。我们都知道你对斯内普先生脾气失控了，我们也知道是他先惹的你。”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“对，先生，但这不是理由，我很抱歉，先生——”  
邓布利多挥了挥手，“是人都会愤怒，莱姆斯。”  
“是的，先生。”莱姆斯谨慎地赞同了一句。他没惹上麻烦？  
“听着，莱姆斯。”邓布利多身体前倾，胳膊肘放在椅子上，以手支颐，“你知道战争已经爆发了。”  
莱姆斯惊呆了，但他还是点了点头。  
“在霍格沃兹树敌好像很容易，就像个游戏，但你们在这儿的时间不多了。毕业之后，我恐怕你们就会意识到，孩童时所惹出的敌人，可能会带来大麻烦。”  
莱姆斯犹豫道：“你是说西弗勒斯……  
“我不是说特定的某个人，”邓不利多挥了挥手，“我是在警告你，发火之前要三思。”  
“我很抱歉，”莱姆斯低着头，他真的很抱歉。他通常并不易怒，但他也知道，作为狼人，无论他脾气有多小都得控制，否则人们就会以此评判他。一般人发个小火大家都觉得很正常；但狼人发个小火别人都会觉得他脾气暴躁得吓人。  
“要从错误中学习，”邓布利多说，“莱姆斯，霍格沃兹围墙之外的事我管不了，”他顿了下，微笑道，“我不是说围城内的事都尽在我掌控之中，但至少，”邓布利多笑容消失了，“我知道这里没有伏地魔的人。”  
这是莱姆斯第一次听到有人大声说出伏地魔的名字，他暗暗地为此兴奋：有人向这个痛恨像妈妈那样的麻瓜的魔鬼表现出不恭顺了。他被这个想法鼓励到，大胆地说：“但有些学生看起来想加入——”他咽了一下，“伏地魔那一边。我是说他们一旦离开学校。”  
邓布利多长长地看了他一眼，好像在评估他，“只要他们还是霍格沃兹的学生，我们就会支持他们，并且将他们看作我们中的一员。”他在桌面上摊了摊手，“出了校园，做什么选择就是他们自己的事了。”  
莱姆斯冷静严肃地离开校长办公室，即使看到小天狼星也没能让他开心起来。他们的确树敌了，尤其是和西弗勒斯。虽然西弗勒斯面目可憎得别树一帜，但他确实很聪明。莱姆斯后来把这场谈话告诉了其他劫道者，三人都陷入了沉思，这大概表明现在确实情况危急了。

***

从霍格沃兹毕业之后，莱姆斯回到了父母家中，他正从少年向成人过渡，还在等他N.E.W.T.s的成绩；然后看看这个成绩加上教授的推荐信，他有没有可能被大学录取，秋天入学。他没向学校透露自己的状况，所以他觉得，他希望，还是很有可能的。毕业两周后的一天，他正在家里花园中帮母亲清理杂草，当然他在想小天狼星。这时他看到父亲和邓布利多出现在花园门口，他俩正在谈话。  
莱姆斯有种时空错位感，这太奇怪了。他不大习惯在霍格沃兹以外见到邓布利多，更不用说在父母的后花园了，上次邓布利多来他家还是八年前。莱姆斯站起来，在脏兮兮的裤子上擦了擦手，邓布利多跟他握手时他都惊呆了，莱尔看起来极其严肃。  
“莱姆斯，我能跟你说句话吗？”邓布利多问。  
“当然，校长，我们……”莱姆斯扫了母亲一眼，她看着他俩，满脸怀疑。“我们去起居室吧。”  
走进后，邓不利多拒绝了茶点，连坐都没坐下就开口道，“我时间很紧迫，你母亲应该也想尽快知道我们的谈话内容。我就长话短说了：我正在组织一群人对抗伏地魔，希望你能加入。”  
莱姆斯绝没想到会是这个。他朝门口看了看，知道父亲正在外面，可能在跟母亲解释，“我爸爸会加入吗？”他有点茫然地问。  
“会，但我现在感兴趣的是你。我觉得你在狼人领域的经验格外珍贵。“  
莱姆斯咽了一口，“那……这是全职的吗？会不会影响我其他的计划？”  
“不会，现在不会。实际上，你打算去大学研究黑暗生物，对吧？”莱姆斯点了点头，“我觉得这会对社里的工作大有裨益。”  
“社里，先生？”  
“我打算称之为凤凰社，召集些想法相似的人，一切反击伏地魔。”  
莱姆斯犹豫了，这太超现实了，为什么是他？“但是先生，那魔法部呢？”他想到了小天狼星，他正申请参加傲罗培训；莱姆斯很害怕，打仗时傲罗是要冲在第一线的。“傲罗？他们……我是说，我知道打败格林德沃的那场战争中您作用最大，但是魔法部至少也参与了，对吧？  
邓布利多眼神复杂难懂，但很犀利，“伏地魔和格林德沃截然不同，伏地魔在黑暗中行走，至少现在如此。魔法部要玩政治把戏，而且魔法部有些高官支持伏地魔。”  
“因为他宣传反麻瓜的理念，”莱姆斯苦涩地说，他想到了布莱克家族，“而上层社会的人刚好就吃这套。”  
“对，当然如果魔法部愿意一同作战我们也会帮忙，但如果他们要做政治考量我们也不会退后。”  
莱姆斯深吸了一口气，“先生，您问过其他我认识的人吗？”话出口后他才觉得不大合适，匆忙补充道，“只是因为，您知道，我经常跟小天狼星、詹姆斯和彼得通信……”  
“我想先听听你的答案。”邓布利多说。  
“如果您确定您想要我……我是说我的……”  
“我想要。”  
莱姆斯有点无助地耸了耸肩。但是邓布利多接受了他去霍格沃兹读书，这对他意味着一切，至少他能帮邓布利多这个忙吧，“那当然可以。”  
邓布利多点了点头，开始朝门口走去。“多谢，你等我的猫头鹰信中，我会在信中告诉你第一次集会的所有细节。”他走了出去，莱姆斯仍然一团混乱，他又过了一会儿才意识到，邓布利多离开时没说有没有邀请他们几个参加，这意味着他不能告诉小天狼星，。

***

一战的那几年，邓布利多让莱姆斯做什么他都会去做；无论条件多恶劣他都会去找黑暗生物交谈。他从来没跟人说过自己在做什么，即使是对小天狼星；他每天超负荷地工作，拼命学习。他强迫自己相信，即使看起来毫无希望，但是在邓布利多的指引下，如果他拼尽全力，那一切就会好起来。  
然后突然之间，战争毫无征兆地结束了，巫师界一片欢腾，但莱姆斯的世界彻底黑了。他最好的朋友死了，爱人进了阿兹卡班；他时而觉得自己空空如也，时而像个充盈着痛苦的气球，难受到身体承受不住要爆炸。人第一次，他在变形时祈祷自己明天早晨不要再醒来。  
当然他的愿望没有实现。

***

阔别不列颠12年后，莱姆斯再次踏上这片土壤，不到三分钟邓布利多就问他愿不愿意当黑魔法防御术老师。  
莱姆斯站在自己幼时的家中，四壁的窗户都用木板封了起来；邓布利多递给了他一张小小的哈利的照片，他紧紧盯着哈利，邓布利多警告道：“你知道这个职务是被诅咒了的，”  
“诅咒？”他语气微弱地问，哈利看起来真像詹姆斯，他心里发疼。  
“你只能担任一年教职。”  
“您不能解除诅咒？”  
邓布利多摇了摇头，“我试过许多次，不幸的是，伏地魔……”  
莱姆斯惊了。“我许多年没听到这个名字了。”那场战争感觉如此遥远，但是这座房子，这条山谷，就好像他推开门他们都会在，所有去世的人，詹姆斯，彼得，莉莉；还有不在的人，小天狼星，所有人在一起……  
“莱姆斯，”邓布利多说，莱姆斯努力让自己打起精神，听他要说什么，“你能为我接受这个教职吗？”  
“当然。”莱姆斯说，因为邓布利多给了他通往这个世界的钥匙啊。而且不知为何，莱姆斯也不后悔，毕竟他并不完全算是为了邓布利多才接受的。

***

莱姆斯和小天狼星面对面地坐在格里莫广场一条矮凳上，莱姆斯一腿曲起一腿伸出，小天狼星盘腿坐着；他们头抵着，手拉手。  
“疯眼汉为什么不行？”莱姆斯感觉自己已经是第一百次问这个问题了。  
“疯眼汉老了。”小天狼星耐心道。莱姆斯心想，如果小天狼星都比他耐心，那说明情况真的糟透了。“而且你知道，巴蒂·克劳奇事件之后他一直没完全恢复。实际上我觉得即使提名，他也会拒绝的。”  
“我知道，我知道，但阿不思不在世这事儿，我连想象都想象不出来，怎么能为此做计划呢？”  
“你能做到的。”小天狼星说，莱姆斯捏了捏他的手，说道：“是我们能做到。”  
“我们能做到。”小天狼星也捏了捏他。这时传来敲门声，阿不思不请自进了。  
“莱姆斯，”他开门见山，“你被选为我的继任者了，万一我发生不测。”  
莱姆斯感觉像被投入冰水之中，小天狼星更加用力地攥着他的手，他看到了小天狼星眼神中的恐惧，确信自己与他一般无二，“阿不思……”  
“我得走了，”阿不思说，“但我保证很快就会跟你坐下聊聊。如果还没等见面我就发生了意外，福克斯会把指示转达给你。”  
现在莱姆斯感觉在北冰洋中泰坦尼克号上，甲板疯狂地摇晃，重力完全消失了。“你要去做什么极端危险的事吗？”  
“我不确定，”阿不思的语气一如既往地欢快，“但时间不等人，我得走了。”他向前一步，一手拍在莱姆斯肩膀，一手伸了出来莱姆斯放开小天狼星，握住阿不思的手，然后阿不思走了。  
莱姆斯再次见到他时，阿不思戴着个裂开的戒指；和莱姆斯握手时手指颤抖，颜色焦黑。


	15. Lying Low at Lupin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三强争霸赛刚刚结束。本章有详细的性行为描写，抱歉我毫不抱歉。

小天狼星脚掌悄无声息地走近茅屋，鼻子闻到了花开的香昧，有些动物刚睡醒，有些正准备去睡。这是早晨的嗅觉盛宴，明暗交错的时间转换，而他的鼻子了解得一清二楚。他能闻到石头上的青苔，前院花园植物在疯长，还有，就是这儿了，家。他没看到莱姆斯就闻到他在开门，然后他钻到了树篱下的阴影中，在昏暗中前行到离门只剩几步远。他知道现在变形成人会比较安全，但他犹豫了；变成人形有时意味着一头栽进尖锐的绝望之中，他不愿意这样。然后莱姆斯蹲了下来，朝他伸出手，他知道非变不可了。  
莱姆斯警觉地看着他，他在厨房地板上扭了扭变成了人。不疼，从来都不疼，除非他当狗时受了重伤；但确实很痒。他伸出后爪要去挠挠脸，然后想起来自己已经没后爪了。  
“怎么了，哈利还好吗？”莱姆斯问道。  
“哈利没事儿。”小天狼星说，他突然感觉筋疲力尽。他需要来这儿就来了，但要做的还有好多。“他没事儿。”  
莱姆斯在脸上揉了揉，锐利地呼出一口气，“发生什么事儿了吗？发生什么了？肯定有什么事儿。”  
小天狼星点点头，“确实有事儿。”他停了停，不知道要从何说起，“他看到詹姆斯和莉莉了。”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“什么？”  
“我——”小天狼星挥了挥手，“我在想怎么告诉你。”  
“从头开始。”  
“但是有两个——呃，可能是三个——天哪，我不知道，有四个关键点。”  
“他怎么能看到詹姆斯和莉莉呢？”  
“他们的，”小天狼星咽了咽，“他们的灵魂。”  
莱姆斯不说话了，盯着地板，然后他抬头看着小天狼星，“怎么见到的？”  
“Moony，发生了好多事，”小天狼星无助地看了他一眼，“伏地魔回来了。”  
莱姆斯闭上眼，深吸了口气，然后说：“你确定吗？”  
小天狼星点点头，“哈利看到他了。詹姆斯和莉莉，他们——他们保护了他。”  
“哈利看到他了？”  
“三强争霸赛的奖杯是个门钥匙，把哈利传送到了他那里。”  
“谁能把它变成个门钥匙呢？是卡卡洛夫吗？”  
小天狼星摇了摇头，“疯眼汉不是……那不是他。是个食死徒，用了变形药水。”  
“真的穆迪在哪里？”  
“我猜在去圣芒戈医院的路上，他会没事儿的。”  
“哪个食死徒，我们认识吗？”  
“小巴蒂·克劳奇。”  
“袭击弗兰克和艾莉丝的人之一？”  
小天狼星点了点头。  
“他不是在阿兹卡班吗？”  
“他没呆多久。他假装死在那儿了。看起来如果你有个位高权重又想把你弄出来的父亲，逃出来也没那么难。”  
“但是哈利回来了？在霍格沃兹？和阿不思在一起？”  
小天狼星再次点点头，他们安静了一会儿，莱姆斯急促地问，“嗯，我们都知道伏地魔早晚会回来，他怎么回来的？”  
“我也不太清楚背后的魔法运作，我觉得只有他自己清楚，但是……彼得帮忙了。”  
莱姆斯嘶了一声，咬牙道，“操他的他当然帮忙了。”  
“还有呢，”小天狼星警告道。  
“什么？”莱姆斯突然紧张起来，好像知道要被重击一拳。  
“他杀了个学生。”小天狼星伸手去拉莱姆斯，他知道莱姆斯在那儿教过书，记得那个男孩。  
“是谁？”莱姆斯小声问。  
“塞德里克·迪戈里。”  
“塞德里克，”莱姆斯重复道。小天狼星踏前一步抱住了他，他靠在小天狼星肩头，呼吸颤抖着，手握成拳攥着他的衬衣：“他是……”  
“我听说了。”小天狼星小声说，脸埋在莱姆斯的头发中，他希望情况没这么糟糕，而且非常非常感激哈利平安无事。  
“还有别的吗？”莱姆斯终于问道，“还有别的你需要告诉我的吗？”  
“邓布利多希望我们给凤凰社的旧部写信，告诉他们发生的这些事，以及伏地魔回来了，请他们再度加入。”  
“我猜我们俩是连问都不用问了。”莱姆斯声音苦涩。  
“难道不是吗？”小天狼星问，莱姆斯在他脖颈边摇了摇头。  
“我不知道，我不想再失去你了。”  
“我知道，”小天狼星阴郁地说，“我也是，但是哈利……”  
“哈利。”

他们走进厨房，太阳从窗中照射进来。莱姆斯沏了茶，他们讨论怎么起草这些信。很难，要解释的太多了，而且不知道怎么解释小天狼星是无辜的。要不是彼得参与了伏地魔的回归，这整件事听起来简直荒谬。然后他们想能写给谁，凤凰社幸存的成员人数少得令人抑郁。小天狼星写给穆迪，问他知不知道哪些傲罗可能会有兴趣；莱姆斯写给他了解的学术界的人。  
几个小时后，他们还坐在桌边写最后的几封信。  
“艾米琳后来怎么样了？”小天狼星问道。他曾经跟艾米琳很熟，她七年级快结束时开始跟彼得约会，詹姆斯和莉莉去世前一年才分手。她是拉文克劳，非常聪明又很甜，小天狼星一直很喜欢她。  
莱姆斯做了个表情，“就我所知挺好的。”  
“那你这表情怎么回事？你们俩以前好得跟房子着火一样。我们该给她也写一封。”  
“你该给她写一封。”  
“为什么不是我们俩？”  
莱姆斯放下笔，伸了伸腰，“上次我们俩见面时，呃，不大好。”  
“怎么了？”  
莱姆斯看起来很不自在，“说来话长，她对我很生气。”  
小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，“哦？”  
“在彼得的‘葬礼’上。她说我该了解你的，我该知道你是内奸，”莱姆斯低头看着桌子，“她扇了我一巴掌。”  
小天狼星想骂彼得几句，然后他意识到莱姆斯当时得是什么感觉：整个巫师界都在庆祝；而他的三个好朋友都死了，还是被小天狼星背叛。  
“我猜她后来心情平复了，但是……我们以后再也没说过话。”  
“我真的很抱歉，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“是这样就这样吧，再说也发生很久了。”  
“但还是……”  
“我知道。但如果我重复的遍数足够多，可能就会有效呢。”  
小天狼星提笔给她写信：  
“艾米琳，我想跟你当面谈谈。伏地魔回来了。我有些关于彼得的消息，觉得你可能需要知道。我是无辜的，如果需要核实请给邓布利多写信。我在莱姆斯的小屋住（以前他父母的家，如果你还记得）。请告诉我你是否愿意聊聊。——小天狼星。”  
他把信系到莱姆斯猫头鹰的腿上。“最后一封了，朋友。”他小声说，这只可怜的鸟今天一上午就没休息过，他把猫头鹰送走后筋疲力尽地跌在了椅子中，“真奇怪还没人给我们回信，我觉得他们可能都在跟邓布利多写信，请他证实我是否无辜。”  
“说得对，而且他们还在消化信的内容。”他第一百次打了个哈欠，然后从桌边站起来，“我得去工作了。”  
“什么？”小天狼星惊了，“你一分钟都还没睡。”  
“那我也不能逃避职责啊。”莱姆斯轻松地说，他穿上袍子：“你去打个盹儿，我相信我们很快就要开始收到回信了。”

***

小天狼星勉强脱掉了衣服，一头栽进莱姆斯床上。他累得一塌糊涂，这时听到莱姆斯走进来了，尽管他不知道具体时间。他喃喃地问：“我们是不是要做点什么安全措施？”  
“确保我是我吗？”莱姆斯问，他脱下衣服丢在卧室地板上，“当然了，问吧。”  
小天狼星想不到什么好问题，“唔……”  
“有次我们躲费尔奇时，在女生厕所过了一夜。”莱姆斯建议说，“有次你开摩托车时意外撞到了个邮箱，因为你觉得一只松鼠在前面蹿了过去。有次——”  
“好啦，你是你。”小天狼星喃喃道。  
“那你是吗？”莱姆斯低声说，把白背心也丢在地板上，穿着睡裤爬了上来。  
小天狼星伸手把他拽到自己用毛毯和枕头堆成的睡窝中，七手八脚地抱着他。“哦莱姆斯。”他喃喃道。  
“我们就设个闹钟咒语吧。”莱姆斯轻柔地说，吻着他的脖颈，“设一个小时，一小时我就够了，然后我们再看。”  
小天狼星靠着他点了点头又睡了过去，感觉没多久，莱姆斯讨厌的咒语就在房间里惊天动地地响了起来。莱姆斯紧紧地靠着他，仍在熟睡；当然了，就算咒语响得震天他也能睡过去。小天狼星迷迷瞪瞪地在床边摸来摸去，想找根魔杖关了咒语；终于他摸到了莱姆斯的。  
“是咒语吗？”莱姆斯睡眼惺忪地问；小天狼星抚摸着他的胸膛，想让他心跳慢点。  
“Moony……”  
莱姆斯费劲睁开眼，“唔？”  
“真是从来都没变过。”小天狼星带着爱意指责道。  
莱姆斯摸到他的脸：“抱歉。”小天狼星在他手上蹭了蹭，又往他身边偎了偎。他知道现在该去干正事儿，但是天哪，这感觉太舒服了，莱姆斯身上真热，他感觉血一下沸腾起来，他立马硬了，在莱姆斯腿上来回蹭，想要他。莱姆斯又睁开眼，胡乱地吻着他，但感觉清醒了点，一只手在他身上摸来摸去，抓着他的屁股拽下去在他阴茎上来回蹭，小天狼星隔着他薄薄的内裤觉出来他也硬了。  
一只巨大的谷仓猫头鹰从窗口飞了进来，小天狼星还没意识到怎么回事，莱姆斯已经拿起魔杖准备诅咒它了。  
“一只猫头鹰而已，Moony。”小天狼星爬起来，猫头鹰在床上来回盘旋，翅膀满天扇，直到他把信取下来才飞出窗外，消失了。  
“操！”莱姆斯一头栽回床上，“我现在完全没心情了。”  
“是啊……”小天狼星打开信，是穆迪的。  
“我在圣芒戈，但已经给几个人写了信。你们要小心，傲罗办公室的头儿绝对绝对不会参与任何非政府活动的，希望你能收到回信。我从来都不愿意相信那是你干的，为你难过。——穆迪。”  
小天狼星递给莱姆斯，莱姆斯嘴唇无声地噏动念着信。  
“谁是傲罗办公室的头儿？”他读完后小天狼星问道。  
“斯克林杰。”  
“啊，怪不得。”  
小天狼星刚从霍格沃兹毕业就报名参加了有名的傲罗培训计划，也被录取了，但不到一年他就接到指令，要他把几个无辜的狼人送到阿兹卡班，他违反了命令，退出了。其实这是培训老师特意给他下达的指令，他们已经注意到他会同情黑暗生物；当时傲罗马上就会被授权使用不可饶恕咒，他们怀疑他下不了手，不是当傲罗的材料。当时他就知道斯克林杰，他当时职位就在逐步上升，总是坚定地下手完成“一定要做的事”，而不是考虑道德因素。小天狼星当时就讨厌他。  
莱姆斯温柔地把信从小天狼星手中抽出来，放在床头柜上，然后拉着他的手抱过来，温柔地吻着他，“要不我们再找找情绪？”  
“唔，”小天狼星小声说，“可能吧，你有什么建议？”  
“我在想，我给你口怎么样？”莱姆斯甜蜜地问。这话简直有魔力，世界风雨飘摇但这是个避风港。莱姆斯一路慢慢悠悠地吻下去，咬咬他的乳头，吻吻他的脖子和屁股，故意不碰他阴茎，就轻轻地在上面呼了几口气；小天狼星躺着，背都弓了起来，简直硬得发疼。他摸着莱姆斯微微发卷的头发往下按，莱姆斯哼了几声，他又用力按了按。他们年轻时整天口来口去的，那时小天狼星会直接拽他过来，但现在小心得多，他还在慢慢探索。莱姆斯也一样。莱姆斯以前特别爱折腾到小天狼星求他才行；有时候为了刺激还故意把他搞硬后，自己走了，让他一个人欲求不满地呆好几个小时再回来；现在莱姆斯也不这样了。  
“你想得太多了，love。”莱姆斯轻声说，然后含了进来，小天狼星瞬间大脑一片空白，什么都想不起来了。

***

幸好他们有片刻时间独处，因为猫头鹰很快就络绎不绝地嗖嗖飞了进来，速度快得吓人。  
“什么鬼？”第五只猫头鹰停在卧室窗口时小天狼星说，这只猫头鹰小小的，翅膀扇乎着，好像都不敢停太久让他取信。  
“我觉得是那些询问你清白的人收到阿不思的回信了。”莱姆斯说，从抽屉挖出个盒子，往小天狼星手里倒了点鸟食，那只小家伙立马停在他手心吃了起来。  
这天以及接下来的几天都在读信回信中度过，他们要回答的问题太多了。小天狼星定期给哈利写信，时常担心他。而伏地魔又拒绝现身，也没有新的袭击事件，魔法部声称塞德里克是被逃脱的食死徒小巴蒂·克劳奇所杀害。报纸和政府开始连篇累牍地讨论阿兹卡班的安全问题——这也是对福吉最猛烈的批评。艾米莉亚·博恩斯开始攻击一年之中有两名食死徒逃脱，新的安保措施提上议程，但莱姆斯和小天狼星知道，跟躲在暗处的危险相比，这些都不算什么。  
这也是十四年来第一次，小天狼星和莱姆斯长时间同居。小天狼星一年前逃离霍格沃兹后，在逃亡途中到莱姆斯这儿停了下。他知道这样不理性，但他抗拒不了。那两天，他俩小心翼翼地相处，直到终于被情感的滔天巨浪所淹没，情不自禁地复合了。他们试探着开始新的感情，但一位关系亲近的魔法部官员跟他们说，小天狼星得出国。莱姆斯想跟他一起走，但他是黑暗生物，没有特批不能用魔法出国。小天狼星匆忙回国照看哈利后，莱姆斯在不引人怀疑的情况下尽量去看他，他甚至说服了小天狼星回他家来过圣诞节。他俩躺在沙发上，饱饱地吃了一顿圣诞大餐，懒洋洋地亲吻，然后十多年来第一次做爱。小天狼星担心自己可能再也没办法有那种欲望了，但当时他想都没想，突然就行了。  
可是过程很艰难，不舒服，也很让人挫败；许多他们之前视为理所当然的事现在得挣扎着讨论探索和理解了。他们很谨慎，对彼此完全诚实，但这实在是太太太痛苦了，至少对小天狼星如此。他希望这一切对莱姆斯来说都是值得的。他真的觉得值得，他也一直在被烧得精光的人生废墟上积极地重建。现在再度跟莱姆斯呆在一起，他开始觉得，也许自己真能撑过去，撑过这场战争，走到人生新的一面。  
他跟莱姆斯从刚入学就一直很亲近，这也是他们感情的基础。他们看一眼或者飞快地摸一下就能互相沟通时事态发展得最好，仅仅在一个房间里呆着对他俩来说都很重要。莱姆斯有天晚上承认说，他感觉他俩是共生的，就像是，如果小天狼星离开了他就完全不知所措。小天狼星知道，莱姆斯能承认这一点就很不容易了；他告诉他自己也一样。  
他很快注意到了另一个问题：莱姆斯的教职收入少得可怜，靠这点工资活着简直就是慢性自杀。重新联系凤凰社旧部的工作量越来越大，莱姆斯不肯让他自己干，这样莱姆斯就经常累个半死。小天狼星的钱多得让他俩舒舒服服地过后半生都完全没问题，但以前莱姆斯连考虑都不会考虑用他的钱。小天狼星已经能猜到一旦聊起这个话题莱姆斯会说什么：什么施舍啊，什么他不喜欢这样啊，他得自己去挣啊，诸如此类殉道者的词令。  
但无论如何他还是要跟他谈谈，试试他们最近实践的“有效沟通”的方式，而不是像以前那样无视问题，直到他俩都决定另一个人是叛徒，然后好几个人送了性命。  
他找了个早晨，喝着茶，吃着吐司宣布道：“莱姆斯，我想把我们的关系提升到一个新阶段。”他知道莱姆斯这时候很疲倦，情感上不会那么固执。  
莱姆斯皱着眉头，“具体是什么阶段？”  
“我想给你钱。”  
莱姆斯挑了挑眉毛，“你想给我付钱上床吗？我都不知道自己这么厉害呢。”  
“首先，你就是这么厉害。其次，闭嘴吧，你知道我什么意思。“  
“我向你保证，我不知道。你是说房租吗？这实在太荒谬了。我希望你住在这儿，你不用付我钱。“  
小天狼星翻了个白眼，“Moony，我希望你别再教学了。”  
“我喜欢教学。”莱姆斯说，他语气中有很强烈的警告意味，小天狼星听了出来，但选择了无视。  
“你没时间。”  
“我……”莱姆斯顿住了。小天狼星能看出来他正在一条条地找理由。天哪，他爱他爱得简直愚蠢。这怎么可能呢？能这样爱一个人？“我需要这份工作，小天狼星。”  
“这就是为什么我希望能和你财产共享。”小天狼星说，“我的钱多到你花的那部分根本微不足道，但你的生活会大大改善。”  
“但是小天狼星……”  
“Moony，”小天狼星要使出杀手锏了，这虽然听起来像在夸大其词，但也是实话：“我担心你的健康。你知道，狼人这个状况本身就有损健康，你得照顾好自己。”  
莱姆斯嗤之以鼻，“首先，我们正在谋划复返战场，对付有史以来最邪恶的黑巫师，你挑这个时间跟我说要照顾好自己。其次，狼人状况有损健康，很大部分是因为我们没有社会支持……”  
“那就接受我的支持。拜托，你以前从来不肯，我也不知道为什么。但现在请你接受吧。”莱姆斯张口想反驳，小天狼星说，“这会让我非常非常开心。”  
“你这是情感敲诈。”莱姆斯断然道。  
“可能吧，”小天狼星承认，“但也是实情。”  
莱姆斯不开心地哼了哼，把碟子里的吐司拨来拨去。  
“莱姆斯，”小天狼星说，然后停了下来，等到莱姆斯抬头看他，又继续道：“我是认真的。我希望我们有一段严肃的、投入的感情——”  
“我们现在不是吗？”莱姆斯声音很警觉。  
“对我来说，这就意味着财产共享。”  
“以前可不是这样。”  
“那只是因为你是个固执的混蛋。“  
“但我没什么能跟你分享的！”  
小天狼星哼了一声：“你现在就在跟我分享你的房子。你这么聪明，不会觉得你的价值只跟钱有关吧？“  
莱姆斯叹了口气，闭了闭眼睛，“小天狼星……”  
“你考虑考虑。”小天狼星说。他知道自己赢了，他还有个想法在脑中盘旋，另一件他想跟莱姆斯分享的东西。如果他想做成的话，莱姆斯必须得全天都陪着他。他家的房子如果当凤凰社的总部再合适不过了，但只有莱姆斯陪着他才能试试是否可行，否则只是想想他就要焦虑症发作了。

***

三强争霸赛结束十天后，小天狼星收到了艾米琳的回信，“我们见一面吧，我想谈谈。”  
他拿给莱姆斯看，莱姆斯说：“我觉得她最好到这儿来。”  
他们在环绕着小屋的那圈魔法边界等她。小天狼星又变成了狗，但没拴绳，多谢了（尽管莱姆斯建议说他应该拴上）。艾米琳比他上次见到时瘦多了，甚至都算形销骨立，她表情严肃憔悴，就像一直没睡过一样。  
“你好，艾米琳。”莱姆斯语气正式地打了个招呼。  
“莱姆斯，”她的声音颤抖着，但并没失控。小天狼星嗅了嗅她的手：是她。然后他蹭了蹭莱姆斯的腿告诉了他。“莱姆斯，我非常非常抱歉，那次……”  
“没关系，早就过去了，你当时不知道。”  
“我真的很抱歉，”她重复道，“这是不是……”她看着小天狼星，“是……是他吗？”  
莱姆斯微笑着说，“跟我们来。”他把她带到魔法边界，伸出手去摸隐形门闩在哪儿。小天狼星觉得他们得再重新设计一下怎么带客人进来。想象一下他们正被追杀，而莱姆斯得摸半天才能摸到门闩。这时莱姆斯摸到了，带着艾米琳走了进来；里面是安全的，小天狼星变回人形，艾米琳哭了起来。  
“我真的非常非常抱歉，”她对他俩说，“你们不知道。我跟阿不思谈过了……他证实了一切……我这几天都在想弄明白……”  
“艾米琳，没关系。”莱姆斯抱了抱她，“来吧，喝杯茶然后我们谈谈，会没事儿的。”  
他们走了进来，小天狼星去沏茶，莱姆斯递给艾米琳一块手帕，坐下来，手搭在她肩膀上。然后她一边喝茶一边哭，不过情绪稳定些了。  
“好多我努力想走出去的回忆都被勾了起来。我是说，很明显你们俩也是如此……”  
“没关系的。”小天狼星坐在她另一边。她来之前小天狼星一直在生她的气，因为她之前没对莱姆斯好点儿，但现在他看到了她有多懊悔难过，怒气立马就平息了。“真的，艾米，没关系。”  
“阿不思说彼得是詹姆斯和莉莉的秘密保护人，你们在最后一刻调换了。”  
“对。”  
她把手伸进袍子中，拿出一张皱皱巴巴的羊皮纸。“他给我写的信。那件事发生的那个晚上。我是说，你们都知道，我们很久以前就分手了……差不多一年多了……但我还爱着他，我觉得他也爱我。”她深吸了一口气，“我们分手是因为战争让我们心力交瘁，没时间陪伴彼此，总是在担心……”她泪眼婆娑地笑着看向他俩：“你们记得吧。”  
小天狼星和莱姆斯隔桌对望了一眼，“确实是。”莱姆斯说。  
“但他给我写了这个，”她在桌子上展平，“你们不用读，但他说他去找小天狼星了——去找你——给莉莉和詹姆斯报仇。还说，还说他爱我。你们觉得这都是在说谎吗？”  
小天狼星的第一反应是说“是”，但莱姆斯非常温和地说：“彼得非常爱你，艾米。而且我觉得他做这些事的动机很复杂，他也吓坏了。我觉得他分手是为了保护你，因为他在意你。我觉得他最后把詹姆斯和莉莉交出去也是万不得已，因为他吓坏了。”他抬头看了小天狼星一眼，“我们一年前见到他时，他也说了差不多的话。”  
艾米深吸了一口气，“跟我说说那晚怎么回事，好吗？我是不是要求太多了？”  
“好的，”莱姆斯说，“我告诉你没问题，但我不能代表小天狼星……”  
小天狼星点点头，“你先说，莱姆斯。”

***

这件事是阿不思告诉他的，很温和镇定，但是很阿不思式，也很干脆直接——伏地魔死了，可能吧。至少是不见了，目前以及未来很长一段时间。波特一家也死了。然后阿不思得走了，留下莱姆斯自己来把这些显而易见的结论拼凑在一起。他幻影移形到彼得的公寓时刚勉强收拢住心神，还在颤抖。  
彼得把门打开一条缝，门链还挂在锁上，莱姆斯能感觉到还有好几把魔法锁。  
“莱姆斯？”彼得小声说。  
“你听说了吗？”莱姆斯劈头问道。  
“关于……”  
“他们死了，彼得。”  
“詹姆斯和莉莉还有哈利。”这不是个问句。  
莱姆斯颤抖着吸了口气，“彼得……”  
“而且神秘人被打败了……”  
“彼得……”  
“什么？”  
莱姆斯几乎听不见自己的声音，“小天狼星是他们的保密人。”  
彼得打开锁和链子，挥动魔杖解开魔法，然后打开门，莱姆斯几乎是跌进来的。彼得接住他，紧紧地抱住，“莱姆斯……我很抱歉。”  
莱姆斯考虑要不要哭——他想哭——可他哭不出来。这太玄幻了，他现在肾上腺素飙升。他紧紧抓住彼得，说了实话：“我不知道怎么办。”  
“我们得找到小天狼星。”彼得说。  
“什么？”  
“我们得在傲罗之前找到他。”  
“为什么？”  
彼得退后一步，长长地打量了莱姆斯一眼，“难道你不想知道发生了什么吗？”  
莱姆斯挣扎着要回答。  
“除了你们的关系，小天狼星还是——以前是——我们最好的朋友。我一秒都不会相信他自始至终都跟我们敌对。”  
“他不是。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“我想找到他，”彼得说，他的眼神突然亮得灼人，莱姆斯之前从没见他这样过，“我想知道他为什么要这样对詹姆斯和莉莉。”  
“好，”莱姆斯小声说，“好的。”  
“我们分头行动，我不知道他会去哪儿，但是……这样会找得比较快。”  
“好的。”  
他们离开了，莱姆斯根本不知道要去哪儿，不知道要做什么，也没办法面对他们的家。他在伦敦漫无目的地转了几个小时，也不知道自己在找什么；直到阿不思早晨再次找到他，跟他说小天狼星已经被抓到了，彼得死了——但是哈利平安无事。

***

而小天狼星当晚已经离开了和莱姆斯共居的公寓，他紧张到近乎神经过敏。不到24小时之前，波特一家已经完全在彼得的保护之下了，而他感觉很糟糕。他不知道他们在那儿，但当时他突然知道了，他知道秘密已经被破解了。  
他觉得自己没办法安全地幻影移形，于是开着摩托车奔向高锥克山谷。很快他就看到了浓烟，再靠近一点他又看到了微弱的绿光。他开得太快了，什么感觉也没有。从空气中，甚至从夜色之中，他都能看到房子已经是一片废墟，到处都是碎石瓦砾。前室毁了，楼上——哈利的房间就在楼上——完全成了两半，就像是有个巨人抓住房子从中间拽开了一样。他停在路边，下了摩托车，一脚踩碎了副眼镜。他低下头，用自己的余生希望自己没低头看，因为詹姆斯就躺在那儿。  
然后他从瓦砾中听到啼哭声，他奋力跑过去，手和衣服都在木块和碎瓦上割破了。他得爬过半个楼梯才能上去，一路他只能听到婴儿的啼哭声，哈利，他挚爱的教子，就在废墟之中。  
他找到了哈利，哈利被扔在一堆白色碎片旁边，这之前是他的摇篮；莉莉就在旁边。他抱起哈利，闭上眼睛，然后意识到自己忘了合上詹姆斯的眼睛了，于是他又从碎石中爬下去，一路都在害怕会把哈利掉下去，然后他回到了自己最要好的朋友的尸体身边。他把手放在詹姆斯脸上，想抹掉他脸上的尘土，结果抹得到处都是。他想把碎眼镜再放到他脸上，因为他不戴眼镜看起来很奇怪。但是不知道为什么，眼镜已经碎了，再戴上好像是个更大的侮辱。哈利一直在哭，他发现哈利额头上有个小小的割伤，像一道闪电，在往外流血。他用自己肮脏的手抹掉血渍，在他额头上吻了吻。  
这时他想到自己根本不知道伏地魔在哪儿。他在想要不要离开，把哈利放在哪儿，但他没办法离开詹姆斯和莉莉。他抱着小婴儿在附近街道上转了足足有半个小时，哄着他让他别哭，但哈利哭得止也止不住。小天狼星觉得哈利是被惊到了，他知道自己是。  
“谁在那儿？”  
声音很熟悉。小天狼星眨了眨眼，从哈利的小脸上抬起头来。“海格？”他叫道，他的声音听起来很疯狂，抖得不像样。  
海格从废墟转角走了出来，他像鬼魂一样白，小天狼星从来没见他头发这么乱过。他看了眼小天狼星，然后小天狼星看他又看向了哈利，然后他朝他们走了过来。  
“小天狼星？发生了什么？”  
小天狼星摇了摇头，“我觉得伏地魔来过这里。”  
海格一定在他脸上看到了什么——慌乱、困惑、震惊——因为他语调迅速平静下来：“ 小天狼星，邓布利多派我来接哈利，他想见哈利。”  
哈利看到眼前的巨人时突然就停止了哭泣。小天狼星又眨了几下眼，又低头看着自己的教子：“他在哪儿？”  
“他让我把哈利带给他。”  
小天狼星又吻了吻哈利的额头，贴着婴儿娇嫩的皮肤说：“我爱你，哈利。”。怒火在他心中燃烧起来，要把他内心的空缺给烧焦了。“给，开着我的摩托车去吧，这样比较快。还有——照顾好他。”  
他看着海格把襁褓中的哈利绑在胸前，摩托车飞向了空中。然后他看向房子，走向詹姆斯，走向莉莉，又走回到詹姆斯身边。  
都是他的错。  
他没有信任莱姆斯。  
他现在能看得一清二楚自己是怎么被彼得操纵了，彼得时不时恰到好处地点评一两句，在他心里播下怀疑的种子：他是狼人；他很聪明；他知道即使我们赢了，魔法部继续存在，社会环境也不会为他改变的；莱姆斯为什么迟到了？莱姆斯为什么错过了这次集会？这不是很奇怪吗……  
他当时心想：事关莱姆斯我就没办法客观。他们知道有内奸时，他怀疑了所有人，但从没想过莱姆斯，因为他知道没用；只要是莱姆斯，不管他想到什么总是会有太多的情感牵涉进去。  
彼得一定也看到了这点，他一定是看到了，然后以此操纵了他。  
但彼得也是他最好的朋友，到底发生了什么？他怎么会这样对待他们呢？  
他怎么会对彼得的信任超过对莱姆斯呢？  
小天狼星握紧口袋中的魔杖，幻影移形到了彼得的公寓。能看出来他离开得很匆忙，公寓中一个人都没有。他考虑要不要回家先找到莱姆斯，但他知道这是他的职责。他得先把情况处理好，或者尽量处理得好一点，当然不会好了，但是。  
小天狼星嗅了嗅，想下面要去哪里。他现在要去找一只老鼠，等明天早晨一切就都能结束了。

***

艾米琳一直在抱头倾听，终于，她开口了，“我以为我已经能释怀了，但……”  
“对，”莱姆斯赞同道，声音有点虚弱，“我也是，但现在都回来了。”  
“如果伏地魔回来了？一切都会从头再来一遍，对吗？”  
“我们这次不会再有内奸了。”小天狼星说。  
“彼得现在彻底跟着伏地魔了。”艾米琳几乎自言自语道，“阿不思说，他参与复活了他。”  
“对。”小天狼星说。  
艾米琳视线闪向他，“他还让一个无辜的人烂在阿兹卡班。”  
“对。”小天狼星迎面对上了她的视线。  
“那我爱的那个彼得已经没了，”她轻声说，“他在我心里已经死了。”  
小天狼星点点头，莱姆斯捂住眼睛，小天狼星隔桌拉过了他的手。  
“我能理解你会怀念他，但是……”  
“你有差不多十三年来想这件事，”莱姆斯声音嘶哑地说，“你知道，我最悼念的就是他。所有人都说莉莉和詹姆斯死得英勇；所有人都有点拿彼得开玩笑，因为他自不量力地以为能单挑你。我们总是低估他，其他人也是。”  
“这次我们不会再犯这个错误了。”艾米琳说。  
“不会了。”莱姆斯说。  
“我愿意不惜一切代价永远地除掉伏地魔，”她说，“我想加入凤凰社。”

***

小天狼星像甲板上濒死的鱼一样来回翻腾。现在是早晨三点，外面雨点急促地打在窗户上，他觉得自己要溺死了。他累得睡不着，大脑飞速运转着，一条条地列举自己做错的每一件事，而他犯过的错多得数不胜数，他更累了。  
“Padfoot，”莱姆斯终于含糊地叫他，“怎么了？”  
小天狼星立刻内疚地停止了翻身，他还以为深更半夜是不可能把莱姆斯吵醒的。“对不起。”  
“没什么对不起的，”莱姆斯翻身面对着他。小天狼星看到他的眼睛在暗夜中发光，“跟我说说哪里有问题。”  
小天狼星懊恼极了，“哪里都不对，每件事我都搞砸了，一切都是我的错。如果我能早点找到彼得……”  
“你知道，我从来没忘记过任何一次变形，”莱姆斯安静地说，“直到那天晚上，直到我看到你的名字出现在地图上，如果我没忘记……”  
“如果我没让他当秘密守护人。”小天狼星劈头截断了他的话音。  
莱姆斯叹了口气，“我们无法改变过去，小天狼星。”  
小天狼星用力踢了下床单，“那我们能做什么？”他追问道。  
“别沉迷于过去？努力创造更好的明天？”  
“你真的相信这些建议吗？”  
莱姆斯轻柔地笑出声来，“偶尔吧。”  
“我把我们的人生给毁了。”  
莱姆斯伸手拉过小天狼星，他俩几乎鼻尖相对，“我不知道你怎么样，my love，但我在下这个结论之前，我还是希望我们能有许多人生经历可过呢。”  
小天狼星伸手去摸莱姆斯的脸颊，“Moony……”  
“我爱你，”莱姆斯说，“无论如何我都爱你。你是好人，我们都会犯错。”  
“但我犯的错害死人了，杀死了我爱的人。”  
“不是，”莱姆斯小声说，“是伏地魔杀死了你爱的人，是虫尾巴杀了他们。你尽量做出最好的选择来保护他们。这不是你的罪过。”  
小天狼星哭了起来，莱姆斯轻声叫他，“My love。”然后他把小天狼星的头搂到自己脖子上。小天狼星贴着他轻声抽泣，但是感觉心里的担子微微轻了一些，就好像他扔掉了一小块包袱，能感觉到心里其他东西在上升。他终于哭够了，莱姆斯还在这儿，还在稳稳地抱着他。

***

小天狼星第二次醒来时，还没等开口莱姆斯就开始吻他，手在他大腿上摸来摸去。这是个经典的莱姆斯式举动，轻轻地抚摸一块敏感的皮肤，微妙地做出暗示。小天狼星心脏狂跳不止，嘴巴发干，欲望腾地起来了。  
“可以吗？”莱姆斯轻声说，断断续续地吻着他，但又一直唇舌相依，“还是你……”  
“可以。”小天狼星低声道，“太可以了。”  
莱姆斯的手在他大腿上来回抚摸，撸了一把他硬起来的阴茎，又摸了摸大腿，然后一把抓着腿把他拉起来。小天狼星跨坐着莱姆斯身上，头靠在他颈边，呼吸粗重地在莱姆斯的勃起上律动。莱姆斯另一只手抓着小天狼星的屁股，紧紧地扶着他。小天狼星又坐下去，扶着他的肩膀，手抚过他脸上的笑纹。他想熟悉这些，他想在这里，他什么都不想要，只想知道莱姆斯现在在他身下，环绕着他是什么感受。  
在阿兹卡班时，根本就没有什么与肉体相关的事，连想都没想过。他只有在从狗变成人以及从人变成狗时才会擦过自己的身体。对摄魂怪和监狱管理者来说，对囚徒最重的惩罚是心灵，肉体是次要的；许多犯人都是因为放弃了最基本的肉体需求而死。小天狼星有时会故意让自己遗忘肉体存在，他需要忘记才能熬过摄魂怪，他需要忘记有欲望时肉体的感觉。每次莱姆斯这样抚摸他时，他都觉得自己又活过来了。  
“我受不了了。”他忍不住喘了下，手指划过莱姆斯的胸膛；莱姆斯咬着他的耳朵又用力顶了进来。他要射了，一秒也撑不下去了，尤其是莱姆斯顶到了那儿，抓着屁股那儿，然后刚刚好辗过——操——那儿。  
一分钟后他能喘过气了，于是他开口道：“我印象中以前比现在表现好点儿。”   
“哪有。”莱姆斯说。小天狼星扭头看他，惊呆了。莱姆斯故意眼睛睁得大大的，睫毛忽闪忽闪地看着他。  
“滚蛋吧你，操。”  
“我不正干这个呢吗？”莱姆斯回答道，声音蜜糖一样甜，一条腿从背后搭着他，身体压了过来。  
小天狼星愉悦地哼着，屁股向后顶了顶，但莱姆斯竟然这么说他，他才不会这么轻易就放过他。“那你觉得我之前还没现在好？”  
“没什么比现在更好。”莱姆斯顺着他肩膀吻下来，时不时轻轻咬几口刺激他。  
小天狼星大笑起来。莱姆斯真是太迷人了，可他也有自知之明。虽然不曾宣之于口，但他俩都心知肚明，莱姆斯在分别的这几年中有过其他情人。这显而易见，也合情合理，至少小天狼星经常这样说服自己，说服自己要理性看待。但是如果他们比他好怎么办？如果他这些年做的都是错的呢？如果……  
“小天狼星，你在想什么？”莱姆斯轻声问他。  
“我感觉自己像一堆垃圾。”  
“唔，那你也是我的一堆垃圾。”  
“你一直都这么浪漫吗？”  
莱姆斯在他肩头轻轻哼着，“只是一直没说出口过。对不起，我之前应该告诉你的。”  
小天狼星叹了口气，转身面向他，这样他俩就侧躺着面对面了，莱姆斯的腿还搭在他身上。莱姆斯拉过他的手，顺着他俩的身体一路摸下去，然后按在他硬硬的阴茎上，呻吟着。小天狼星不由自主地颤抖了一下，他喜欢这样。“你为了让我给你口真是什么都能说。”  
“说得对。绝对没错，我现在除了这个什么都想不起来。”  
小天狼星一把拉住他翻了过来，莱姆斯趴在床上，头靠在小天狼星小腹下边，阴茎垂在他胸前，划过一道长长的乳白色痕迹。他从底部顺着舔上去，莱姆斯又呻吟了一声，然后他一手握着莱姆斯阴茎，一手抓着他大腿，整个含了进来又吸又舔，直到莱姆斯挣扎着要坐起来，双臂颤抖，呼吸粗重地在小天狼星大腿上喘着，他深吸一口气，往小天狼星口中顶了下，射了出来。小天狼星全吞了下去，然后莱姆斯瘫在他身上，阴茎从他口中滑出，湿湿地搭在他锁骨上。莱姆斯轻颤地趴着，小天狼星上上下下地抚摸他的大腿，感受着他肌肉的线条，莱姆斯真的就在他身边，这一刻是真实的。最后小天狼星意识到，莱姆斯又睡着了，他把他翻过来，调整到一个正常的睡姿。  
又过了很久很久，莱姆斯摸着他的脸把他叫醒了。清晨的阳光照射进来，小天狼星眨了眨眼，莱姆斯说，“我说的是真的。”


	16. 哈利六年级之初

九月一号一大早小天狼星和莱姆斯就到了陋居，但即使如此，还没进门哈利就已经打包好行李箱，在楼下等他们了。小天狼星比上次见面时气色好了许多，但哈利还是能从他俩身上感到沉重的忧虑。他们很快走进来，小天狼星紧紧地拥抱了哈利许久，哈利看到莱姆斯在他俩身后担心地微微皱着眉头。  
“一切都还好吗？”小天狼星小声问，“对不起我们一直不在，凤凰社的事儿太多了。”  
“没关系，”哈利有点不好意思地回答。他希望能跟他们多见见面，但也知道不得不理解现状。  
小天狼星似乎觉察到了他的心情。“我们去走走吧，”他提议道，“出发前还有一阵子呢。”  
韦斯莱家花园很大，但哈利知道有圈界线，他们只能在这一小块儿散步。外面狂风大作，冷得反常，这一整个夏天都这样。他们小声聊着天朝树篱走去。  
“因为摄魂怪，对吗？”哈利问，“把天气搞得这么糟糕。”小天狼星点点头，低头看着地面。“这是……这是说……这对你肯定不好吧？”  
“唔，”小天狼星听起来在思考，“我觉得对我的影响倒没对其他人大，我已经很习惯摄魂怪了。老实说，这个程度还算相当愉快。不过莱姆斯有点被害妄想症，他老觉得他们可能会对我下手，上次没成功嘛，你知道，现在想继续把我干掉。”  
哈利关切地看着他，小天狼星微微笑着，“我倒不担心。”  
他们走近树篱边的一把长椅，小天狼星把椅面上的地精赶走，两人坐了下来。哈利看着他，想起了几年前的好时光，当时他跟韦斯莱一家在这儿驱赶地精，大家都那么无忧无虑的。  
“你怎么样，哈利？我是说真的怎么样？”  
“我……”哈利不知该从何说起，“邓布利多教授有没有告诉你，他带我去见了新任的黑魔法防御术教授？”  
小天狼星摇摇头，挑了下眉毛，“怎么样？是谁？”  
“他叫霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩。”  
小天狼星眉头皱起来，“真的？”  
“你认识他吗？”  
“我在学校时他教魔药课，我没法想象他教防御术。”  
“但斯内普在教魔药课，除非……”  
“可能阿不思希望需要出任务时他能有空。”小天狼星说。  
“如果斯内普不教了就太好了。”哈利热切地说。  
小天狼星笑了，“我们只能希望了。”  
“斯拉格霍恩教授教你们时怎么样？”  
“唔，他这个人还挺有意思的，他是……”小天狼星好像在想怎么表述，“他是个好老师，我从他那儿学到了很多，他看起来也真的热爱这门学科，一直在关注学术前沿，也希望我们能真的学到东西。”  
“那他听起来不错！”  
小天狼星很明显还在找辞令，“他是……我不想给你留下个错误的印象。他有个不好的习惯，喜欢在学生中挑自己喜欢的，通常都是纯血统的，出身好的，但也有例外。”他笑了起来，眼神中满是爱意，好像想到了远在天边的什么事儿，“我给你讲个故事。我们第一堂课上，我和一个格兰芬多男生一起坐，我觉得是跟你爸爸，不过是谁不重要。因为教授说，第一节课都要有个搭档，我理所当然地觉得我肯定是跟一个格兰芬多男生，然后他走过来，问我能不能跟另一个人。我以为他觉得我们会很吵，要不就不想让格兰芬多内部搭档，好促进院与院的友谊。结果都不是，他想要我去帮一个麻瓜出身的女孩。”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“后来我才意识到，他觉得既然我的血统是最纯的，那我应该是最适合帮她的。当然实际情况是她极其擅长魔药课，她是我们那届最厉害的学生之一，我从她那儿学到的比她从我这儿学到的多多了。”小天狼星看向哈利，“是莉莉，当然了。”  
“真的吗？”哈利问，“她擅长魔药课？”  
“她最棒了。我了解他，他肯定会给你讲莉莉的故事的。”小天狼星微笑着看向哈利，“还有其他事儿吗？”哈利犹豫了，不确定要不要告诉他自己在翻倒巷看到了德拉科，但小天狼星皱了皱眉，“无论什么事儿，哈利，你知道你都能告诉我。”  
“你知道德拉科·马尔福吧？”  
“我的亲戚。我没跟他本人接触过，但我当然知道他是谁。即使我再不愿意也对他父母极其熟悉。”  
“啊对，”哈利觉得自己蠢到家了，“我总是会忘……”  
“多谢，”小天狼星诚挚地说，然后大笑起来，“真的，多谢，我很感念。有时候我会担心，别人想到我时就只能想到我那些亲戚。”  
“不会，完全不会。我认识你之后才知道你和他们都有亲戚，但是……”他又想到了卢修斯·马尔福，想到了贝拉特里克斯，“不会，绝对不会。”  
小天狼星看起来很高兴，“那德拉科怎么了？”  
“他……”哈利又顿住了，“我觉得他要干什么事儿，小天狼星。罗恩和赫敏都觉得我疯了……我觉得他有黑魔标记了。”  
小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，哈利赶快解释自己在摩金夫人和博金-博克那儿看到的证据。“我知道他年纪还很小。”他说完后等着小天狼星反驳他，但小天狼星看起来很困扰地摇了摇头。  
“不，我不知道这个。上次战争时……嗯，我不该吃惊的。我只是在想，我觉得卢修斯还有茜茜，抱歉，纳西莎，我们从来没叫过她全名，他们在伏地魔那儿有大麻烦了。我是说上次魔法部事件之后。我不知道德拉科在此中会起什么作用，但是……他还是个孩子。无论如何都不可能是什么好事儿。”  
“你是说预言球被毁的事儿，你觉得伏地魔在惩罚他们？”  
小天狼星点了点头，低头陷入沉思，“哈利……”  
“什么……”  
小天狼星抬起头来直直地看着他，很明显在想要怎么组织语言，终于他开口道：“你要小心。这听起来很蠢，但伏地魔明显在针对你，我不能夸大危险的程度，可是他把你引到了魔法部……”  
“我知道，”哈利感觉全身热血翻涌，羞愧无地，“我知道，小天狼星，真的对不起……”  
小天狼星摇摇头，摆了摆手，“不，我不是这个意思，你没什么对不起我的。”  
“我差点害死你了。”  
“但你没有啊，”小天狼星微微耸了耸肩，“即使你真的让我被杀死了，即使你真的让所有人都被杀死了，那也不是你的错。那个大脑封闭术的课开始就不对，我已经跟阿不思谈过了——”  
“他说他可以给我上课！”  
“对，”小天狼星强调道，“从最开始就该这样。”  
哈利震惊了，他从没想过还能质疑邓布利多，更不用说批评了，“但我应该……”  
小天狼星又摇了摇头，“哈利，听着，要从错误中学习，严肃对待犯过的错误，但不要对自己太苛求，也别沉溺其中。”他自嘲地笑了，“这点上你相信我。”  
“上大脑封闭术的那段时间，我很难分清什么是真实的。”哈利承认道，“还有乌姆里奇……”他想告诉小天狼星她对他做了什么，她怎么努力拒绝真相，怎么用那支羽毛笔让他流血；关禁闭时，尽管努力要坚定，他有时还是会质疑自己是否真的看到了那些：她怎么能这么迟钝，这么拒绝，怎么能让他这么疼痛呢？  
但哈利也知道，如果告诉了小天狼星，那他又多了一件事担心；况且这事儿现在已经伤害不到自己了。他看着教父关切的期待的表情，匆忙结束了话题：“我不知道，她只是，把学校的气氛搞得很怪。就很难，很难知道要做什么。”  
小天狼星把他拉过来，紧紧地抱住了他，哈利感激地回抱着，“你做得非常棒，”小天狼星环着哈利的肩膀，“就像我说的，从错误中学习，要小心，我知道你不会低头的——我知道你不是这样的人，而且我能理解——但是无论做什么你都要小心。带着詹姆斯的隐身衣，别跟罗恩和赫敏分开。”他往后退了退，哈利觉得他可能是想严肃点儿，但没成功，“跟我，还有莱姆斯，保持联系，给我们写信。”  
哈利从没这么直接地感受过来自家长的关切。他有点不好意思，喉咙疼，想哭，但他不想显得很伤感，于是问道：“你们也会给我写信吗？”  
“当然。”  
“嗯，你知道，”他还是有点不好意思，但努力说了出来，“你们也要小心。我在霍格沃兹，而你们在外面。”  
小天狼星微笑着，然后朝旁边看去，哈利顺着他的视线，看到莱姆斯站在花园门口。莱姆斯看到他俩看过来，挥了挥手，喊道：“魔法部的车在这儿。”  
“准备好了吗？”小天狼星问道。哈利不知自己该作何感想，点了点头。

***

他们很快到了国王十字车站，通过了检票栏。平生第一次，哈利也有家人在身边；尽管他很爱韦斯莱一家，但直到现在他才知道有多想要属于自己的家人。人们公开盯着他看，似乎要看他敢不敢瞪回去，他觉得有人也这样在看小天狼星。但莱姆斯和小天狼星站在他身边，他觉得那些赤裸裸的贪婪的目光都被屏蔽在外了。他们三个一起把行李箱和笼子里的海德薇拎到火车旁边，面面相觑不知该说什么。哈利突然很害怕，怕这是他和谁，甚至是他们俩的最后一面。  
莱姆斯伸手搭在哈利肩头，和气地说：“学期愉快，圣诞节见。拜托给我们写信。”  
“对，”小天狼星重复道，向前一步抱住了哈利，哈利也紧紧地抱着他，“保证给我们写信。”  
“我会写的。”  
“保证？”小天狼星明显要表现得很严肃，莱姆斯嘴唇翘了翘，好像在忍着不笑出来。  
“我保证。”哈利说。  
“什么都能写，”小天狼星假装的严肃荡然无存，“学校，朋友，魁地奇，任何你担心的人或者事……”  
哈利点了点头，火车开始鸣笛，小天狼星长出了一口气，“好紧张。”他对他俩说。  
“我们很快会再见面的。”莱姆斯坚定地说，“行李需要我帮把手吗？”  
哈利摇了摇头，小天狼星看着他俩，嘴唇忧虑地抿成了一条线。哈利看到他忧虑的家长的神情忍不住笑了起来。“不用，我自己很习惯了。”他拎起行李箱和鸟笼走开了。“下次见！”哈利喊道，然后朝通道走去。火车开了，他从窗户中看到小天狼星还在看着火车，莱姆斯在他耳边说了句什么，他突然看着莱姆斯爆笑起来，然后又看向火车，忧虑立马回到了脸上。


	17. 哈利六年级开学前的暑假及开学之初，小天狼星视角

暖融融的酒吧，合适的酒伴，小天狼星、莱姆斯和艾米琳三个人喝得有点多，他们就像还是少年一样大笑起来，好像现在不是战争时期，好像他们和十三岁之间没有相差二十年。小天狼星在讲自己是怎么意识到爱莱姆斯的：那是六年级结束后的夏天，在一场朋克音乐会上，他看到莱姆斯在吻他见过的最漂亮的女孩，不对，是女人。  
“是谁？”艾米琳咯咯地笑着问。  
“UCL的一个学生。”莱姆斯说。  
“他有个关键点没说，”小天狼星指出，“她23岁。”  
“什么？”艾米琳倒吸一口气，“不会吧！”  
“她以为我年龄大一点。”莱姆斯插了一句。  
“大多少？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，双颊都红透了，“就……大点儿。”  
“他们暑假结束时分手了，因为他跟她说，他开学了，要回学校。”小天狼星笑道。  
艾米琳笑得更厉害了，“天哪，你都不知道她以为你比实际年龄大吗？”  
“我以为年龄只是个数字，我的性格才最重要。”莱姆斯鼻子动了动。  
“而且她很漂亮？”  
莱姆斯扫了小天狼星一眼，笑了。  
“对，”小天狼星证实了，“非常漂亮。”  
“所以你意识到你爱他……”  
“经典的少年暗恋桥段，整个暑假我都闷闷不乐，到处陪着他俩去约会。”  
“什么？”  
“她不喜欢约会。”莱姆斯澄清道，“她觉得这太老套了，所以她会邀请我出来，让我再带个朋友，然后我就会带小天狼星……”  
“因为无论他邀请我做什么，我都迫不及待地想去做……”  
“而且因为她是艺术生，当然她想去艺术博物馆。”  
“要不就是有次，我们一起去看艺术表演，一个男人在弹吉他，用他的……”  
“约会半路上，她突然决定她还是喜欢我……”  
“然后他俩在厕所里胡天胡地，我就在外面站岗。”  
“哦天哪，”艾米琳眼泪都笑出来了，她擦了擦，“我都能想象出那个场景，你在难受地生闷气吧。”  
“绝对的，没谁像我这样受过这份罪了。他俩分手时，简直是我人生中最美好的一天，”他看着莱姆斯笑了起来，“我是说，当然我也很同情你被伤透的心……”  
“我非常伤心。”  
“而且她很漂亮。”艾米琳笑着说。  
“又聪明。”莱姆斯顿了顿，看着小天狼星，“我该去找找她，”他等了一会儿又补充道，“我打赌，她第一个问题肯定是我们俩有没有在一起过？”  
“她绝对会问我有没有告诉你我对你的感情。”  
离开酒吧前，艾米琳去了洗手间，他俩在酒吧门口等她。她出来时，看到他俩在街灯下手牵手地接吻。“你们俩怎么能保持这么浪漫的？”她开玩笑地问。  
“数不清的濒死体验，”小天狼星建议道；与此同时，莱姆斯说，“十二年半的生离死别。”

***

两天后，小天狼星和莱姆斯站在艾米琳已成废墟的厨房里，房子上空黑魔标记的绿光透过玻璃显得十分怪异。凤凰社成员只有他俩看到黑魔标记后能赶过来，虽然已经太晚了。  
艾米琳是奋力博斗之后战死的。  
小天狼星在花园里吐了，吐完后莱姆斯终于开口道，“至少我们知道她不会被做成阴尸了。”小天狼星看着他，莱姆斯的视线透过窗户看向天空，然后他大步走了出来，小天狼星紧随其后，恐惧要把他的胸膛都撕裂了。  
“他们是怎么知道她的？”莱姆斯后背紧绷，小天狼星在身后问道，“她是，她是编辑，教材编辑。她不是傲罗，也不在法律部门……”  
“你想问什么？”莱姆斯安静地问。  
小天狼星舔了舔嘴唇，“是克里切吗？是不是他告诉了他们她的情况？”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“他们有很多种方式能发现她是凤凰社的一员，我们又没有戴面具。”  
“但是如果是克里切呢？”克里切曾经去过纳西莎那里告过密，这点小天狼星没法原谅自己。  
莱姆斯犹豫了，“嗯，也许我们该去问问他，当时都告诉她什么了吧。”

***

小天狼星从圣芒戈出院后，他们就搬到了莱姆斯的小屋中，但是害怕会被食死徒发现，于是他们决定在某个偏远也容易防守的地方建个魔法工作间。  
魔法会塑造地貌，魔法越强，使用越频繁，影响越大。像霍格莫德、或者高锥克山谷，上百年来，巫师在此居住生活，魔法已经融入地貌之中，痕迹无法磨灭。而其他地方就比较分散，可能没有那么明确的魔法界线，只是一种光，比如韦斯莱，迪戈里，还有洛夫古德家附近。伦敦、格拉斯哥以及其他大城市也一样，除了利兹，因为利兹在12世纪初把巫师都驱逐了出去，此后巫师人口再也没有恢复过。但是莱姆斯的小屋远离任何巫师聚焦区，如果在这里施展力量很强的魔法，或者有什么长期留存的魔法痕迹的话，是能被有心人发现的，比如那些孜孜不倦地要找到巫师并加害他们的人。  
小天狼星和莱姆斯在绘图学方面都颇有研究，所以他们知道怎么控制魔法地貌。他俩详细地研究过全国地形图之后，找到了一个远离威尔士西海岸的小岛。法律上说，这儿接近不列颠和爱尔兰的魔法边界，因为两国之间魔法旅行的条约，幻影移形到西边会比较困难；而20世纪时这里发生过许多暴力场景，因此边界还相当牢固；小岛只能通过坐船这种麻瓜方式抵达，而且只有一个入口，在海岸线高高的悬崖上；小岛东边有几个农场，但绝大部分是未经开发的荒原；地图上有一个历史遗迹，是个已经荒废的农场。总之这个小岛看起来十分完美。  
他们幻影移形到码头附近，走上陡峭的山坡俯看着青翠的草地。整个夏天都十分阴郁，难得遇到一个晴天，能看到几英里远。海鸟和风筝在头顶盘旋着，有些好奇的山羊跟着这两个男人在岛上走。他们花了半小时找到那个农场，这里真的已经废弃了。小天狼星一遍遍地围着农场转，设下第一道防护咒语；而莱姆斯开始清理里面的碎片。几小时后，这个地方已经不怎么会被食死徒注意到了；他们会被吸引过来，但走近后就会很快离开。他们原路返回到码头去幻影移形，两人都在路上设了咒语，这样如果有其他人走过他们能知道。他们还设了咒语，这样岛上如果有人看到他们，不会好奇两个陌生人来干嘛。  
“彼得能找到这儿。”离开农场时小天狼星说，他回头看着粗糙的石头墙和屋顶上的木头板子。在麻瓜看来，这儿连屋顶和门都没有。“他至少会猜一下，然后缩小我们可能去的范围。”  
“彼得也知道小屋在哪儿。”莱姆斯指出，“他也知道格里莫广场。”他们一致同意为了哈利不去特意追捕彼得，他们觉得彼得也知道。这两年中，他们连他那弯弯的老鼠胡子和光秃秃的尾巴都没见到。但是，知道敌营中有个如此了解他们的人仍然让人不安。

***

很明显，小天狼星受不了再次回到格里莫广场，所以他们谈都没谈过。他们离开了艾米琳一片废墟的家，立即幻影移形到了这个岛上。在黑暗中上山以及穿越原野并不好走，云层很低，除了小天狼星魔杖尖的的荧光，没有一点光亮。又一个他们的同龄人死在了这场战争之中。道路陡峭泥泞，走上荒原后，连路都没了，只有石头高高耸立。他们知道已经接近海岸边的小农场了，因为开始听到悬崖下方筑巢的海鸟的咕咕叫和翅膀的沙沙声。  
走进工作间之后，莱姆斯点亮了几盏悬挂在这儿的灯，灯光投下巨大的阴影，感觉十分不吉利。小天狼星怀疑只是自己心情不好，他靠在厚重的工作台上，台子上方摆满了各种各样的地图、联络方式还有如尼图表，他也不想研究这些。  
小天狼星还是孩子时经常从家里跑出去；家里太压抑了。母亲经常外出，偶尔在家时，要么就是甜蜜得让人发腻，要么就是生气得让人害怕；父亲从来不像喜欢雷古勒斯那样喜欢他，而且毫不掩饰；克里切也一样。所以小天狼星深深偷跑出去在伦敦到处转，数着日子自己还有几天能回霍格沃兹，但是克里切总是能找到他。他父母从没对他的失踪有过一句评论，只是会等一阵子，他也从来猜不出为什么有时候克里切几分钟就能找来，他还没来得及跑出梅菲尔区就把他逮回去了；为什么有时候他都以为自己要睡桥下了他才过来，至少有一次是这样。克里切一句话也不说，只是出其不意地拽着他的胳膊带他一起幻影移形回家。  
他总是会想，为什么克里切更喜欢雷古勒斯？他有哪里不对？家养小精灵应该是爱家里每个成员的，但他有记忆以来就并非如此；当他还是小孩子时，真的非常受伤。  
“我现在出去，可以吗？”莱姆斯问道。  
小天狼星点了点头。克里切忍不了莱姆斯在场；他觉得就是因为莱姆斯，布莱克家族才要绝嗣了。莱姆斯走出小农场，小天狼星能听到他在外面石头地面转来转去的脚步声。然后小天狼星打了个响指，无声召唤了克里切。  
克里切出现时很惊讶，但很快恢复了。他仇恨地瞪着小天狼星，声音嘶哑地问：“布莱克少爷需要什么？”  
还没等克里切开始嘟嘟囔囔地小声咒骂，小天狼星就说：“我想知道你告诉了纳西莎什么。”  
克里切明显被打了个措手不及，小天狼星想到赫敏和罗恩怎么努力要说服他家养小精灵也有感情，值得被尊重。然后克里切说：“我告诉她，我已经很久没有见到一个——没见过多少——体面的巫师了，见到她很高兴。”小天狼星翻了个白眼：“好吧，我相信她肯定很欣赏你的赞美，那你告诉了她哪些关于凤凰社的事儿？”  
克里切犹豫了：“我告诉他你在家，”他终于说道，很明显，这些话像是从他口中被拽出来的。小天狼星几乎要同情他了——几乎。“我告诉她你有时会通过飞路系统和哈利·波特聊天，你把这个肮脏的麻瓜种看得很珍贵，我告诉她安卓米达的混血女儿和你在一起，我告诉她你，”他向上瞟了小天狼星一眼，小天狼星正努力不露出什么表情，“我告诉她你是个血统叛徒，跟那个半血的狼人在一起。”克里切把这个留到最后才说，很明显他觉得这是个极难听的污辱。这让小天狼星想笑，克里切明显说了好多家族八卦。  
“还有别的吗，克里切？”  
克里切挣扎着。小天狼星觉得可能是另一个八卦，也许他又看到小天狼星怎么不尊重布莱克家的什么信条了。  
“继续……”  
克里切嘴角抽了抽，然后飞快地说：“纳西莎小姐把贝拉特里克斯小姐叫了过来，她问了我些关于雷古拉勒斯遗物的事儿，但我告诉她全都不见了，”他顿了顿，“我告诉她你全扔了。”  
“哦，”小天狼星有点茫然地说，他可能确实扔了不少雷古勒斯的遗物。一会儿后他想到，克里切估计会为此难过，尽管他不知道贝拉特里克斯为什么会问。“还有别的吗？“  
克里切摇了摇头。  
小天狼星犹豫了。“克里切，你必须向我保证，以后除了我，你不得再跟布莱克家的任何人说话，明白吗？“  
克里切畏缩了，好像非常痛苦，小天狼星觉得他大概没在伪装。“好的，布莱克少爷。”  
小天狼星努力要表现得友好：“嗯，你想待在哪儿？你想回老宅吗？还是……”克里切已经在点头了，“你……你在那儿还好吗？需不需要什么东西？……”克里切摇了摇头，表情很奇怪。“好吧，如果你确实需要什么，”小天狼星说，希望自己日后不会后悔，“请你来告诉我。如果注意到老宅有什么不对劲儿也一样。”克里切又点了点头，表情依然很奇怪。“好了，”小天狼星说。他站起来，“嗯，谢谢你，再见。”克里切朝他皱了皱眉，啪的一声消失了。  
莱姆斯几乎立刻就走进门来，“怎么样？”  
“说实话？”小天狼星仍然很困惑，“整个事让我有点不安。”他总结了克里切刚才的话。  
“有什么雷古勒斯的遗物？”莱姆斯重复了一遍，“会是关于什么的呢？”  
“他给我们出柜了，你不郁闷吗？”  
莱姆斯翻了个白眼，“我在说正事，小天狼星。贝拉特里克斯为什么要在意雷古勒斯的遗物呢？难道是什么魔法高强的东西，还是……”  
小天狼星无助地耸了耸肩，“你还记得那房子是什么样，但我觉得我们把所有有价值的都收起来了，毁掉了那些……”  
“嗯……”莱姆斯走到工作台前，这里有些从格里莫广场拿来的东西，其中最珍贵的是个锻造的古董窥镜，现在正一动不动地待在桌上。“但是我们能保证识别出所有珍品吗？”  
“亚瑟会，”小天狼星说，“穆迪也会。”  
莱姆斯点了点头：“嗯，你说的对，那我们要告诉阿不思吗？”  
他们考虑了一下，但是阿布斯又不见了，好像去出什么任务，他们怎么也找不着他。莱姆斯的守护神狼徒劳无功地回来了，也就是说阿不思确实去了个非常黑暗的地方。他们丢下了贝拉特里克斯的事，开始想能过绘图魔法找阿不思，但一无所获。不列颠到处都是有魔法的港口，也有许多地方发生过重大魔法事件，并不一定和巫师有关，有许多是古老的龙穴，其中有两个是20世纪出现的，分别是高锥克山谷，以及邓布利多与格林德沃最终决战之地。各地魔法的强度变动不居，会受魔法和世俗双重因素影响。比如沿海悬崖上的两个随潮汐而变化；位于本尼维斯山，斯诺登，斯卡菲尔和斯奈菲尔下面的则受天气影响。 但阿不思也不在这些地方。不过也有些隐藏地点，一般与已经湮没在历史中的事件有关。到底有多少谁也不清楚，但十有八九位于已知地点。最终他们不得不承认，确实找不到阿不思了，这种情况少见到令人难以置信，深奥到他们把贝拉特里克斯的问题推到一边，徒劳无功地研究到了深夜。  
三天后，他们在凤凰社的集会上看到了阿不思，一只手枯萎焦黑，但他只字不提。

***

在车站送哈利开学之后，凤凰社的各项事务就多得忙不过来了。上次战争中他们就讨论过魔法加密项目，主要是编写一套利用书写咒语的如尼文系统，加密后的猫头鹰信只有凤凰社的成员能读懂；但一战时并没有完全投入使用，这次准备继续研发。巫师幻影移形时被攻击已经是常事，食死徒研究出了新的咒语，能把幻影移形中的人凭空拽出来；如果中途被抓住，分体都是最不值得担心的了，初秋时艾伯特家有人的尸体被发现了，可能就是在幻影移形时被抓住的结果。凤凰社成员开始给自己幻影移形的路途施加咒语，这不仅耗时，对魔法技能的要求也很高。他们分成小组一起训练，小天狼星时常想到哈利和他的邓布利多军，非常想念自己的教子。  
然后莱姆斯接受了之前的任务，去联络黑暗生物，小天狼星一个人留在小屋，但至少哈利的邮件现在比之前频繁了。当然，小天狼星也越来越担心他，他觉得自己一个人把詹姆斯和莉莉的份儿也都担心过来了。  
然后哈利写了一封信，提到斯内普现在是防御术老师了。  
小天狼星走进壁炉时气得差点把小屋都给点着了。  
他带着一嘴飞路粉大踏步走出莫莉家的壁炉，怒气冲冲地捏着哈利的信走进厨房。莫莉正站在水槽边，他这才意识到自己吓到她了  
“我们得谈谈孩子的教育问题。”他努力解释道，“罗恩跟你提学校的事吗？”  
“呃……”  
“对不起，你在忙吗？”小天狼星停下了，突然觉得很不好意思，“我晚点儿再来。”  
莫莉瞥了眼身后，摇了摇头，“不，不，没关系，”  
“看起来…………挺重要的。”小天狼星朝自己翻了个白眼，感觉像个傻瓜。“对不起，莫莉，我该先给你发个口信的。  
“不，不，我们聊聊吧。”她伸手去拿茶壶，“不，罗恩不怎么聊学校的事儿。怎么了，哈利给你写信了？”  
小天狼星点点头，从餐具柜里拿出两个杯子。“哈利信上提到他们新任教授的事儿，我挺担心的。我想，我们作为，你知道，好吧......”  
“家长，”莫莉坚定地说，给他倒了杯茶。  
小天狼星深吸一口气。 “唔，你当然毫无疑问是，我也算是吧。”  
她把牛奶递给他，示意他坐下。 “当然，你是他的家长。”小天狼星感觉好爱她。 “所以你觉得我们应该......”  
“我不知道。写信给阿不思，给米勒娃，总得做点儿什么。”  
他们各自坐在长桌的两头。莫莉显然在忍住别笑出来。 “莱姆斯走了好几天了，对吧？”  
小天狼星瞪着她，或者说他努力要瞪着她，但没成功。 “这不是我担心的唯一原因，你知道。”  
“我知道，但可能是你这么困扰的原因。”她向前倾身，手托着下巴。 “你在担心什么？”  
“西弗勒斯是他们的新任防御术教授。”  
莫莉做了个表情。 “阿不思在想什么？他们这门课从来都没有过一位好老师。好吧，莱姆斯之后就没有了。你知道，孩子们都喜欢他。”  
小天狼星很高兴，他想听别人这样说，但立即就感到痛苦。 “可他不能再在霍格沃兹教书了，人们太害怕他，觉得狼人会，会......”  
“关于狼人的教育太少了，”莫莉温柔地说。“很多人不知道他们大部分时候是无害的。”  
“狼人被称为诅咒，人们不肯承认这只是一种病。你知道，有人觉得狼人该受到惩罚......“小天狼星噼里啪啦地说，心烦意乱。 “这不是重点，”   
“对，我们现在尽力而为了。西弗勒斯显然并不理想，特别是这样重要的一门课。”  
“你知道他去年给哈利上大脑封闭术，简直是灾难。”  
莫莉同情地皱起眉头。 “西弗勒斯对哈利太有偏见了，恨屋及乌地对罗恩和赫敏也是......他教防御术确实很荒谬，但我们也没别的选择。”  
小天狼星点点头，他也不知道能说什么。 “我对此挺不安的，”话说出口他才意识到，这话也太悲观了，“但我们也不能真的拿这事儿去麻烦阿不思。”  
“而且他也不可能在霍格沃兹花太多时间。”莫莉说。 “他现在有这么多事儿要忙。”  
小天狼星再次点点头，盯着茶杯问：“你觉得他在忙什么？”  
莫莉哼了一声，“当然亚瑟和我也猜过，但是......就像我们不知道魔法部在干嘛一样，我们也猜不出来阿不思在干吗。”  
“太荒谬了，”小天狼星说。“他说，如果他发生意外，他会给莱姆斯指示，难道不该现在就给他指示吗，这样可以先做好准备，万一......”  
“希望不会走到那一步吧，”莫莉说。他们同时深吸一口气，看了彼此一眼笑了起来。“我很抱歉，小天狼星，我也不知道该跟你说什么。”  
“能聊一聊就已经很好了，”小天狼星承认道。他看着她身后案台，注意到了墙上的大钟，所有的指针都指着“致命危险”。  
“那个钟的原理是什么？”他问道。

莫莉扭头瞥了一眼：“我也不完全清楚。我怀上比尔时母亲送给我的，当时还只有两根指针。我只知道是个游贩做的，除此之外就不了解了。每次我怀孕它就会再长一根指针，我怀金妮时还是看到这个钟才知道！”  
小天狼星完全被吸引住了，他身子前倾盯着表盘：“不是致命危险时，表针通常会指向一个真实的地点，对吧？”他看到表盘上有“旅行”、“工作”和“上学”的字样。  
“对，这差不多就涵盖所有了。但亚瑟加了个”牙医“，他想开个麻瓜式的玩笑。”  
“你还能添加位置？”  
莫莉把时钟取下来，双手握着递给他。小天狼星用手抚过，感受它的魔力。 “这么想这个钟的魔法还是很强大的。”她说，小天狼星点了点头。  
“莱姆斯和我——我们在考虑做张地图，把所有凤凰社成员都标上，来追踪他们的位置。但我发现最有意思的是，表上的位置既真实......“他想要用哪个词来描述”致命危险“。“既真实又抽象。”  
“你想研究的话，欢迎。”莫莉说。 “尽管我更喜欢你在这儿研究。我喜欢它离我近点儿。”  
所以小天狼星在莫莉的帮助下开始了新型活点地图项目的研究。

***

莱姆斯事先没有通知一声，就在一个下午就回家了，他穿过厨房门，看起来苍白而瘦弱，斗篷在猛烈的秋雨中全都湿透了。小天狼星正坐在工作坊的餐桌旁读《预言家日报》，他立马站起来，朝莱姆斯奔去。 莱姆斯几乎一头栽到了他身上，他身上又湿又重，但小天狼星却从没感觉这么好过。

“Moony，”他靠着他脖子叫道。莱姆斯紧紧抓着他缓了缓，然后退了一步：“我得睡觉。”  
小天狼星跟着他走进卧室。 “发生什么事儿了？”他问道，担心像乌云涌上心头，开始遮挡住他看到莱姆斯回家的喜悦。  
“我很快告诉你，”莱姆斯说，显然已经筋疲力尽。他走出大厅里，走进浴室，小天狼星在卧室里团团转。莱姆斯回来时已经换好了睡衣，他爬到床上，把羽绒被拉到脖子上，小天狼星坐在床边：“Moony。”  
“真的，我很快告诉你。但我累死了，现在得睡觉。”他用羽绒被蒙住头。小天狼星站起来关上百叶窗，遮住正暗淡下去的日光，然后去拿纸。

莱姆斯睡了一整晚，小天狼星蜷在他身边，双手搂住他，但他动都没动一下。早上他翻了个身，背对小天狼星，仍然酣然安眠。一整天小天狼星都在努力要记他和Molly新想出来的关于地图的创意，但总忍不住去想莱姆斯的任务中到底发生了什么。莱姆斯中午终于醒了，二话没说直奔厕所，回来又钻到了羽绒被下面。  
“Moony——”  
“等会儿。”莱姆斯声音嘶哑。  
几小时后飞来一只猫头鹰，轻轻拍打着窗户。小天狼星断箭离弦一样起身去拿——万一信上提到莱姆斯过去几天的事儿呢——但信是哈利写来的。他提到了凯蒂·贝尔被一条魔法项链诅咒的事儿，他怀疑德拉克·马尔福在背后捣鬼。小天狼星轻轻摇了摇莱姆斯的肩膀。  
“嗯？”  
“给我们的信。”小天狼星说，没等莱姆斯闭上眼赶快把信递给了他，看着莱姆斯读了一遍，又读了一遍。然后他意有所指地说，“一个魔力强大的黑暗物品，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯点点头，向后靠在枕头上。 “你对这样的项链有印象吗？”

小天狼星想了想，无奈地摇了摇头。 “房子里东西太多了......”  
“又一个谜团，”莱姆斯说，好像又要回去睡觉。小天狼星慌了。  
“出什么事儿了？”他追问道，但听起来比他真实的意思要生气。 “莱姆斯，拜托告诉我到底发生什么了？”他控制不住地问，语气转向恳求。 “你真的吓到我了。”  
他能看到莱姆斯还想继续睡觉，但他小心地坐起来，好像手腕很疼，小天狼星知道满月刚过去几天，他为莱姆斯的痛苦而痛苦。  
“这个任务不可能完成的，”莱姆斯平静地说，“历史上那些所谓有良知的巫师们都做过些什么啊，这种情况下去还要说服他们去信任凤凰社。”他抬头望着小天狼星，回家后第一次看着他的眼睛。 “所以这......这太难了。他们的生活非常艰苦，没有像样的医疗保健，没受过教育......也没有......“他摇了摇头。 “我完全是为了报答阿不思才去的。”  
小天狼星伸手想去拉他，但莱姆斯举起一只手制止了他。小天狼星讨厌这样。 “还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
莱姆斯闭上眼，等他再睁开时，眼睛里闪着泪光。 “你还记得芬里克·格雷伯克吗？”  
“食死徒。“小天狼星说，不知道莱姆斯为什么要说这个。“我记不起来了......他死了吗？还是去阿兹卡班了？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头。 “都没有，他躲起来了。“他眨了几下眼，眼睛还是湿湿的。“你知道，他是个狼人。”  
小天狼星现在回忆起来：“那个人形时也会咬人的人。”  
莱姆斯点了点头。  
“他怎么了？回来了？”莱姆斯再次点了点头。  
“你看到他了？”  
“他现在是主事人了，”莱姆斯平静地说。 “在伦敦。整个狼人群体都受他管辖。显然，他承诺了他们许多事，如果他们忠于伏地魔的话。”  
“操！“小天狼星说，“你见到他了吗？”  
莱姆斯犹豫着，眼神望向一边。 “嗯，”他终于开口道，“他......他记得我。我不记得他了……我不知道我甚至应该记得他，但他记得我。“  
小天狼星知道绝对有什么重要的事儿，只是他还没猜到。“从凤凰社吗？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头。 “从我小时候，”他说，声音一片死寂，“从他咬我的那一刻起。”


	18. 狼人莱姆斯卢平的诞生，第一部分

原作章节注释：本章分了两部分，因为写出来后发现预期的要长得多。主要因为我越写越收不住，开车的内容太多了。请注意，本章中有两个（2！）明确的性爱场景！一如既往，欢迎评论，希望你喜欢！我正在编辑第二部分，应该很快就会更新。

正文：  
七年级的圣诞节，他俩单独在莱姆斯父母家时，他和小天狼星吵了一架。事实上，这几年来，莱姆斯一直都知道他俩会吵这一架，他又期待又恐惧。这场架可命名为“为什么你对詹姆斯的喜欢多过对我？”他害怕这个答案，但又病态地为之好奇，自己在脑子里一遍遍地琢磨着，研究他俩是怎么交流的，着迷一般反复思索自己到底哪里不对——即使他知道问题出在哪里。他不像詹姆斯，他永远不会像詹姆斯。  
毕竟，他是个狼人。  
莱姆斯觉得自己很任性，一定要提起这个话题。但是不知怎的，那个下午好像到了临界点，一旦只剩他俩——詹姆斯早早回家帮母亲忙去了，彼得去度假——他再也控制不住了。  
结果这次吵架走向立马就变了，无论他在占卜课上读过多少个茶杯，他都预想不到会是这么个发展。小天狼星来回搪塞了几句后，面色变得十分苍白，他说，“只是，你跟詹姆斯在我心里不一样。”  
毕竟，莱姆斯心想，我是个狼人。  
然后小天狼星开口了，他的声音有种很奇怪的调调，“我能告诉你个秘密吗？”  
莱姆斯皱起眉头。 “当然。”  
“我是说，一个真正的，呃，大秘密。”  
莱姆斯挑了挑眉毛。 “这点上你可以信任我.....”  
“这会改变你对我的看法。”小天狼星说得很快，都有点疯狂了，他不肯看莱姆斯。  
“说到彻底改变生活的秘密方面，我觉得自己还应该算是专家。”莱姆斯说，他不知道小天狼星在说什么。小天狼星不是在扮酷，这并不酷，非常不小天狼星。  
“我像爱兄弟一样爱詹姆斯。”然后他什么也不说了，只是恳求地看着莱姆斯，神似大脚板在恳求犒赏。  
“但我不是。”莱姆斯提示道。他心里像是坠了块铅一样沉甸甸的——因为狼人不可能是人类男孩的兄弟。  
小天狼星畏缩地闭了闭眼睛。 “这不一样，Moony，这......如果我说出来，这就是真的了。”  
莱姆斯觉得迷惑不解，但还是决定要直面这场谈话。 “根据我的经验，你不谈也不会让事情变得不存在。”小天狼星抬头看着他，眼睛睁得像台灯那么大。 “我是说，我可以告诉所有人我不是狼人，”莱姆斯不安地继续说道， “但是满月时......”  
“我想到你时是不一样的。”小天狼星匆匆说道。  
“不......像个兄弟？”  
小天狼星点点头。  
“我不知道你想说什么。”  
小天狼星深吸一口气，向前走了一步，双手放在莱姆斯肩膀上，说，“对不起，请原谅我。”然后身体前倾，嘴唇贴着莱姆斯的唇。莱姆斯像是被突然袭击，一瞬间什么反应都没有，大脑好像彻底关闭了。小天狼星的吻并不长——事实上，莱姆斯还没真正意识到发生了什么时，他已经把身子退回来了。他脸颊通红，不知为何还气喘吁吁的。“对不起，“他又重复了一遍，”你想让我离开吗？我只是想让你知道，这不是......你和詹姆斯对我来说.....是非常不一样的。你想让我离开吗？“  
还没等莱姆斯能张开口说出“不想“，他已经走到门口了。他不知道是什么让他决定说出“不想”的——他从未想过这种可能性，无论是小天狼星，还是其他男生——但他不想让小天狼星离开。接下来的半小时内，他们努力要以成人的方式理性地谈谈这个话题，谈谈这到底意味着什么，但莱姆斯建议小天狼星再吻他一次，于是这个话题迅速失败了。莱姆斯只是想看看，小天狼星毕竟为了他变成了阿尼马格斯，所以他为了小天狼星试试这个当然没问题。小天狼星照做了，这次时间长了些，仍然也只是把嘴唇用力地压在莱姆斯唇上，但莱姆斯觉得有点尴尬，俩人太近了，思考的时间太长了，于是他微微张开口，尝了尝小天狼星的下唇。他俩离这么近，小天狼星真的很好闻；这样去想一个男生本身就有点古怪，尤其是这个男生。 小天狼星轻轻哼了一声，嘴唇分开了一点点，然后他开始舔莱姆斯的舌头；莱姆斯完全没有思考，感觉自己就该顺其自然一样。他们终于分开时，小天狼星再次双颊飞红，气喘吁吁，莱姆斯完全不知道怎么回事地大睁着双眼。然后他们又吻了一次，这次时间更长了，他们跳过双唇紧贴，直接张口吻了起来，这个吻发展得一发不可收拾，小天狼星握着莱姆斯的上臂，莱姆斯一手插进小天狼星的头发，另一只手攥着身后的桌子作为支撑。谈话彻底脱轨了。他们一次次地吻着，每次都热情似火地连吻好几分钟，直到听见有人走进来才停下，两个人都特别不好意思。小天狼星连连抚平头发，莱姆斯擦了擦嘴，无助地想，为什么他刚才像是不受控地把事情搞得这么糟。  
走进来的是莱姆斯的爸爸。詹姆斯妈妈给他寄了封信，因为怀疑有恐怖活动，他们要关闭飞路系统，小天狼星马上得回波特家。这个消息以及它的含义都令人震惊，而且一年之内，由于食死徒的袭击，飞路系统彻底瘫痪了。但一战中这么重大的关节点，对莱姆斯来说，他想到这个关键事件时，能想到的只有一件事——小天狼星口中的温度和味道。  
接下来的六个月中，时断不时续。他俩竟然没挂掉一科NEWTs简直是奇迹，更不用说他俩的感情有那么大的进展。战争迅速升级，融入到了霍格沃兹生活的点点滴滴，但每个里程碑的事件，对莱姆斯来说，都和他对小天狼星感情的进展直接挂钩。  
他很快就意识到，小天狼星明显是认真的。就像他表达所有强烈的情感一样：强烈、坚定、毫无保留——令人不安的小天狼星式的情感表达方式，而莱姆斯恰恰相反。  
小天狼星很体谅，他说自己已经考虑很久了，而莱姆斯突然才发现。小天狼星如此体贴本身就让莱姆斯警觉起来，因为它再次证明小天狼星是认真的。可能因为他只有十七岁，还是个笨蛋，莱姆斯花了太久才意识到他对小天狼星有多大的影响力。  
他非但没回应，反而来回犹豫不决。回到霍格沃茨后，他告诉小天狼星他们不能在一起，他对他没有任何感觉。他最起码能确定一件事——小天狼星不可能一直想跟他在一起的。他告诉自己，小天狼星只是不明白和狼人在一起意味着什么，他说服自己说这连试都不值得试一下，因为小天狼星很快就会看到这件事的错误之处。而小天狼星因为他是狼人，为了帮他花了好几年成为阿尼马格斯，而且他每个月都在继续帮他，这件事被莱姆斯故意推到了脑后。他对小天狼星说，他不想冒险破坏两人的友谊。  
客观来说，莱姆斯能看到，他也能理解，自己让小天狼星很难受，但他不知道怎么停止。  
一个满月后的早晨，他离开庞弗雷夫人诊室的时，发现小天狼星坐在医务室门外的地板上睡着了，明显在等他。他非常愤怒——他给他们立过规定，为了保密在人前该怎么对待他，小天狼星明显违反了——但他唤醒小天狼星后，不知何故，怒火转换成了两人在最近的厕所里热吻。小天狼星喘不过气儿地一遍遍道歉，莱姆斯只想用嘴巴让他住口。那天晚些时候，他严厉地告诉小天狼星，这对他来说只是肉体上的快感，没有任何意义，他们不能再这样下去了。他不该这样的。这话是魔法史课上，他给小天狼星传了张纸条说的，小天狼星看完后突然站起来走了，一直到晚饭后他们都没见到他人。他不在的这几个小时，莱姆斯感觉自己就像是少了一条胳膊或者一条腿，他终于发现有什么比变形更痛苦了。  
几个月后，又一个满月后的早晨，他在医务室醒来。现在这一学年已经快结束了，从窗口照射进来的光线判断，大概是早上六点左右。他能觉察出来这次变形不大顺利，他胃里很难受，不知是不是发生了什么坏事。他伸手去摸脸盆，庞弗雷夫人总是放在床头柜上，以防他要呕吐，但他摸到了小天狼星的脑袋。  
天狼星趴在床边睡得正熟。这是小天狼星做过的最不可接受的事情。庞弗雷夫人现在绝对知道小天狼星知道他是个狼人了。邓布利多允许莱姆斯来这儿读书时让他做过许多保证，其中之一就是绝对不能让其他学生知道。莱姆斯呕吐的声音把小天狼星吵醒了。他生气又害怕，以至于都没试着掩藏一下这有多恶心，他吐出来的好像是个兔子，有骨头什么的，正对着小天狼星的脸。莱姆斯感觉又肮脏又畅快，难以言喻，就像这是两人关系中他最诚实的一刻。  
“Moony，”小天狼星小声叫他，然后拿开了脸盆。 莱姆斯靠在枕头上，听到小天狼星小声念了句清洁咒语。  
“你怎么在这里？”他低声说道。“昨晚发生了什么？我做什么坏事了吗？”  
“ 没有。”小天狼星往额头放了块凉爽的湿布。这感觉太舒服了。莱姆斯不知道自己为什么没有羞愧地想死。 “我们昨晚没出去成。费尔奇整晚都在走廊里。我觉得学校里发生了什么事儿，可能跟战争有关......你要是昨晚能看地图就好了，昨晚地图上全都是它不认识的人，它都要发疯了。我们最多只躲到了一个橱柜里，在那儿呆了一个晚上。”他把手从布上滑下来，轻轻碰着莱姆斯的脸颊。“我们能出来后，彼得和詹姆斯就去睡觉了。但我知道要是你醒来不知道发生了什么的话......”  
“脸盆。”莱姆斯声音嘶哑地说。小天狼星这次一手替他拿着脸盆，一手揉着他的背，感觉好得莱姆斯想哭。他的喉咙开始哽咽，他慌了，然后又吐了起来。  
这是他好几年来满月后他感觉最糟的一次，准确来说是他们三个开始陪他度过满月之后的几年中最糟的一次。他几乎下不了床。他让小天狼星出去，自己慢慢地穿衣服，但是抬起胳膊太疼了，于是又把他叫进来帮忙打领带。 庞弗雷夫人走进来，看到了小天狼星，但她一句话都没说，莱姆斯意识到她肯定知道他们几年前就知道了。他不知道自己还有多少事在自欺欺人。  
她问：“你确定要去上课吗？我可以给教授们写假条。”  
莱姆斯摇摇头。NEWTs已经很近了。他很害怕如果拿不到顶尖的成绩以后什么工作也找不到，一天不去上课对他来说都是奢侈。小天狼星把他大部分书放在自己书包里，早餐时，他、詹姆斯和彼得都从莱姆斯的盘子里偷偷拿食物，这样莱姆斯不会看起来像是什么也没吃。 莱姆斯白天又吐了两次，小天狼星每次都陪着他，莱姆斯之前从没允许他这样做过。他们没说什么，但是有次他吐完后，脸趴在马桶上时，他闭着眼伸手去摸小天狼星的手，捏了捏，小天狼星也捏了捏他，他俩一直手拉手，直到离开洗手间隔间时才不得不放开。  
这天刚上完课，莱姆斯就踡回了床上。詹姆斯去打魁地奇，彼得去找艾米琳，小天狼星静静地坐在莱姆斯床尾看书，莱姆斯内心天人交战着，最后他默许了。  
“Padfoot？”  
小天狼星立刻从书中抬起头来。 “你要什么？”  
莱姆斯深吸一口气。 “我，呃，好吧，你。”  
天狼星犹豫着，莱姆斯表面平静，其实内心在颤抖，怕得要死，“我是说真的，我真的需要你。”  
“莱姆斯——”  
“我一直对你太糟了。”莱姆斯静静地说，“我没有……我应该告诉你我有多在意你。我意识到这点后不该一直说谎。但是我觉得你不会想继续下去的，如果，一旦，你坐下来仔细想想后果的话。”  
小天狼星皱起眉头，“我觉得我说得很清楚了，我不在乎我们都是......你知道......我们都是......”  
莱姆斯几乎笑出声来，说真的，和其他相比，同性恋是他最不担心的一件事了。他摇了摇头。“我是说因为我是，”他不想说出来，如果说出来魔法就被打破了呢？这种恐惧荒谬但是强大。 “因为我是一个，一个——”  
“狼人？”小天狼星问。莱姆斯感激不尽地点点头。 “难道你觉得我没注意到吗？”小天狼星问道，但声音很和善。  
“说实话？我希望你没注意。我希望当你看到我时，不是只想以这一点。”  
小天狼星神情变得有点复杂。然后他说，“Moony，当我看着你时，我想到的只有你。还有……你所包含的一切。这包括，对，狼人的部分。但并不是坏事，这只是你的一部分，并且，”他又努力咽了一下，“你没有哪一部分是我不……”  
不管小天狼星接下来要说的是什么，莱姆斯都很害怕，于是他开始吻他，打断了他的话头。“你想要这个吗？”他问道。  
小天狼星开心地笑了。 “嗯。”他热切地回答。

***

当然，现在他俩真的在一起了，莱姆斯意识到，自己可能得接受这件事“基”的那一面。他吻过他们这一届的几个女孩，在家时也吻过一两个麻瓜女孩儿，而且一直觉得跟女孩接吻挺有意思的，所以之前想都没想过性向的事儿。这两周以来，他俩一有机会就偷偷溜走，但是考虑到詹姆斯和彼特在他们生活中出现的频率（他俩一致同意等到毕业后不再住同一间卧室时再告诉他俩），除了接吻他俩还没机会做点儿别的。  
然后机会来了，有天晚上詹姆斯和彼得都要出去。  
莱姆斯下定了决心，但仍然很紧张，他站在宿舍洗手间的镜子前抚平头发，想尽量打扮得好看些。他挑了件最不破的衬衫，外面套了件毛衣，小天狼星最近刚夸过这件毛衣好看，然后一边觉得自己像个白痴，一边悲叹着他的黑眼圈，这时他意识到，小天狼星走进来了——非常正常，他们早晨起床洗漱准备上课和晚上准备睡觉时经常共用洗手间——他看到小天狼星正靠在墙上，盯着镜子里的他。  
“怎么了？”他不安地问。  
“只是在想你有多好看（gorgeous），”小天狼星静静地说，他说这个词时，第一个音节拉得长长的，听起来格外贵族气。莱姆斯还是刚刚进入这个被小天狼星迷得神魂颠倒的世界，冲击力太大了。他转过身来，看着小天狼星的眼睛。  
“你知道，他们这几个小时都不在。”他说。这话说出来并不怎么浪漫，但他希望小天狼星能明白他的意思。他伸出手，小天狼星立刻走上前来，用力地吻住了他。  
“你确定吗？”他边吻边问，莱姆斯点点头。他俩身高相同，但莱姆斯希望自己能有点优势，于是他坐在了台子上，小天狼星站在他双腿之间，抬着头才能吻到他，他喜欢这样。小天狼星轻轻地把手放在他大腿上，莱姆斯不由自主地哼了一声。这太性感了，小天狼星太性感了，莱姆斯不确定除了接吻自己还想要什么，他想继续吻下去，吻小天狼星，就在这儿。他把腿缠在小天狼星腰上，用腿又把他拉近了点儿。小天狼星哼了声，反抗了几下，然后就紧紧地贴在了他身上。他很快意识到，小天狼星硬了。  
“Moony，”小天狼星说，他的声音有点喘，莱姆斯尽可能声音沉稳地说，“我们去床上。”  
小天狼星向后靠了靠，看了他很久。他脸红了，呼吸困难。 “你确定吗？”  
“詹姆斯魁地奇球队在开会，你知道没几个小时不会结束的，彼得和艾米琳可能正躲在哪个没人的教室里，也干这事儿呢。”  
小天狼星笑了：“挺好。”然后他把头埋在莱姆斯脖子上，恳切地问，“但我是说，这个你确定吗？”  
莱姆斯把脸扭向一边，埋在小天狼星头发里，吸了一口气，他开始想象如果这种味道沾满自己全身是什么感觉。“我确定。”  
小天狼星开始用力地吻他的脖子，时不时会用牙齿咬几下。莱姆斯不由自主地抬起头，上下抚摸小天狼星的背，感觉他肌肉的线条，他手紧紧抓着莱姆斯的大腿，紧绷地靠着莱姆斯。然后小天狼星凑过来，用力地吻他的嘴，双手也拿了上来，解他的衬衫纽扣，莱姆斯慌了。  
“不——”他脱口而出，小天狼星立即停下来，退了一步，眨了眨眼。 “对不起，”莱姆斯说，“我们能不能，”他觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的白痴，因为小天狼星当然会想脱他的衣服，而且他也想让他——尽管很可怕，但他也想感觉小天狼星浑身赤裸，紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，又热又硬又——“Padfoot，对不起，”但问题是他对自己的身体完全不自信。  
在家时有时他会在镜子里看自己。他厌恶自己的身体——他身上很多地方伤痕累累，皮肤上遍是褶皱，高低不平，奇形怪状，大腿上被狼人咬伤的地方有一大块疤，比其他地方颜色浅，又难看又吓人，就像是整容手术发明之前被烧伤的麻瓜患者。他不希望小天狼星看到他，更准确地说，不想让他看到这个，这个身体是他自己的但又感觉不是他。小天狼星皱着眉头，双手滑向他身体两侧。莱姆斯说，“我接下来要说的可能听起来很荒谬。”  
“继续。”小天狼星催促道。  
莱姆斯咽了一下。他必须得跟小天狼星说实话，这是最吓人的（之一）。 “我想要，”他说，“我特别想要，小天狼星……”  
小天狼星看起来很警惕，“但是？”  
“我不想让你看到我。”  
小天狼星看起来被搞糊涂了，“为什么呢？”  
“我身上都是......”他指了指自己，“你知道我的身上有咬痕，对吗？”  
小天狼星眨了几下眼。 “那你疼吗？”  
“什么？不，十五年前的疤。”  
“那为什么……”  
“我不想让你看到。”  
小天狼星扁了扁嘴唇，“Moony……”  
“别，”莱姆斯手指在嘴唇上竖了竖，“别说那些诸如你不在意，或者这不会改变你的想法这样冠冕堂皇的话。”  
“那你就当我已经说过了吧，”小天狼星说，他轻轻咬了下莱姆斯的手指。 “因为我真的，真的—— ”  
“别，”莱姆斯重复道。“我只是……我想要这个，我希望至少有一次做的时候不用想着我是个狼人。”  
“好吧，”小天狼星说，伸手拉过莱姆斯的手，舔吻吮吸着他的手指，这简直是太太太性感了。“那我们把灯关掉怎么样？”  
他们跌跌撞撞地走到莱姆斯床上，因为这个离洗手间最近，把所有灯都关上，盖着厚厚的羽绒被。尽管晚上很冷，他俩还觉得热得不行，他们狂乱地脱掉了彼此的衣服——小天狼星实际上把莱姆斯裤子上的纽扣都绷掉了俩，不过他俩第二天早晨才发现——只穿着内裤，在上半身又亲又摸，汗一层层地出。他们什么都看不见，要通过触摸、气味以及舌头来熟悉彼此的身体，这对莱姆斯来说更色情了。他把手伸到小天狼星的内裤里面，指背感觉到那里的卷毛，小天狼星更加用力地压着他，呼吸在莱姆斯的肩膀潮湿滚烫。莱姆斯不知道摸别人的性器会不会很奇怪。小天狼星的手摸到他的内裤，顺着腰伸了进去，他俩现在都要忍不住了，莱姆斯觉得单是和内裤的摩擦都能让他射出来，他亢奋得都没顾得上想这有多奇怪。小天狼星手滑到他内裤后面，伸了进去摸他屁股，又用力紧了紧，莱姆斯的手被卡在了两人身体中间。他不舒服地扭了扭，把手往下伸了伸，摸到了小天狼星的阴茎，又硬又热还在往外渗着前液。他被迷住了，拇指在他阴茎头的表皮上擦了擦，小天狼星吸了口气，“我不行了……”他手用力抓着莱姆斯的屁股，不由自主地痉挛了几下，莱姆斯费劲拽了拽他，想把两人的性器从内裤中拿出来一起蹭蹭。小天狼星又呻吟了起来，莱姆斯听得兴奋到不知道是自己眼瞎了还是这屋里就操他的这么黑。他费劲动了动屁股，好把内裤脱下来；小天狼星也跟着脱了下去，他俩的阴茎打了个照面，莱姆斯笨拙地用手包裹着两根，才撸了一下就意识到小天狼星射了出来，他也跟着射了。后来他才意识到，他的手在小天狼星的上臂上捏出了一圈淤青。  
完事后他俩一块躺着，小天狼星大半身体都趴在莱姆斯身上，腿和内裤乱七八糟地在膝盖上缠在一块儿，然后莱姆斯想起来，詹姆斯和彼得总是要回来的。洗手间有拉着帘子的蓬蓬头——准确来说有四个，幸好他们这一届只有四个（他们刚入校时只有一个浴缸，浴室似乎随着他们年岁渐长慢慢调整了）——他他俩都不想分开。小天狼星关了灯，漆黑一片之中，莱姆斯和他挤在一个蓬蓬头下面，靠着墙身体厮磨着，直到双双又射了出来。小天狼星气喘吁吁地用手摇摇晃晃地撑着墙，莱姆斯顺着墙坐了下去，微光之中，他看到了小天狼星小腿苍白的轮廓，他向前靠了靠，抱住了他的小腿。这时他们听见外面传来了声音，小天狼星飞快地跳起来，猝不及防地踢到了莱姆斯的鼻子，他跑到另一个隔间，打开蓬蓬头，莱姆斯身体后仰想停止流鼻血，这时詹姆斯走进来了。  
“Padfoot？Moony？”  
“叉子，”小天狼星说，莱姆斯希望詹姆斯能别注意到他声音有点嘶哑。  
“为什么你们两个都洗澡？”  
“我们刚才做了个实验，”莱姆斯说，“结果被脓液给搞脏了。”  
“......你们为什么不开灯？”  
“事态紧急。”  
詹姆斯打开灯。 莱姆斯在帘子后面，双腿发飘，不得不扶着肥皂架撑着，他鼻血流得轻了。詹姆斯在讲一个白痴的魁地奇故事，莱姆斯根本跟不上，因为他的脑子还在想小天狼星。他一会儿回到自己床上，羽绒被仍然汗湿着，他俩的衣服都还一团乱麻地扔在床上。詹姆斯还在讲啊讲啊，小天狼星时不时地回一句。但莱姆斯，嗯，他隔空看着小天狼星，小天狼星正坐在自己床上，黑头发湿漉漉地在脸上晃来晃去，莱姆斯完全迷失了。

***

但是，爱情的路上永远不是一帆风顺的，或者诸如此类莎士比亚式的隐喻。莱姆斯能看出来，他把一切都搞砸了，因为他在过去的半年中态度反复不定，导致无论他说什么小天狼星都很警惕，显然在等着另一只鞋子落下来。莱姆斯笨拙地摸索着，决定要做一个盛大的浪漫的举动来证明自己对他有多么全心全意。  
NEWTs考试到了，尽管这半年发生了这么多事，莱姆斯保守估计自己大部分科目也都考得不错，而且他们在学校的最后一个霍格莫德周末也快到了。彼得和艾米计划那天一起度过，莱姆斯也计划跟小天狼星单独在一起，但他怀疑小天狼星是否会抛弃詹姆斯。他考虑要不要让詹姆斯那天不方便出门，给他吃什么让他生病或者晕倒之类的，但是考虑到这是他们最后一次霍格莫德之行了，这样似乎太过残忍。  
霍格莫德周末的前一天也是NEWTs的最后一天，尽管有人之前就结束了所有的考试，但是魔药课在最后一天的周五。所有人都累得头晕眼花，但是晚饭后，他们又精神了起来。詹姆斯和小天狼星神秘地带着火焰威士忌出现了，格兰芬多塔楼里顿时变成了纵情饮酒狂欢的盛宴。在逐渐微弱下去的夏日阳光下，莱姆斯躺在公共休息室的地板上，听着同龄人要么累得歪七扭八，要么像他一样，愉悦地喝醉了。小天狼星和詹姆斯是所有人的中心，他俩轻松地拌着嘴就能引起所有人的关注。莉莉站在一边，脸上带着微笑看着他们，然后莱姆斯突然有了灵感。  
他站起来，微微摇晃了一下，躲开了一只燃烧的长牙飞盘，还躲过了几个四年级的学生，他真希望小天狼星没让他们喝酒，躲过了一把似乎下定决心要绊倒他的椅子，终于走到了莉莉身边。他靠在她旁边的墙上，她挑了挑眉毛看着他。  
“我们该把他们都遣散吗？”她问道。“严格来说，我们还是级长。”  
“这样你会开心吗？”莱姆斯问道。  
她笑了，“可能不会。”  
“我是说，”莱姆斯心想，得，完美的过渡，“詹姆斯和小天狼星这一整年表现都很好。”  
莉莉突然大笑起来，“什么？”  
“你因为他们对西弗勒斯不礼貌而斥责他们之后，他们再也没找过他的麻烦。”他没说他们没找他麻烦是因为一年前小天狼星差点杀了他，莱姆斯威胁说再也不理他了。他只是指出两个事实：一、莉莉斥责他们对西弗勒斯不礼貌；二、他们绝大多数情况下无视了他的存在。他暗含的意思是，这两件事的发生有先后顺序，因此可能也有因果关系。  
莉莉也在考虑这件事，她的脸有点搞笑地皱了起来。 “我猜你说的对。他们也有过几次争执，但我觉得是西弗勒斯的错，不是他俩的。”  
莱姆斯点点头，“你的话他们听进去了，好吧，”下面这句就是他真正要表达的意思了，“我应该说詹姆斯听你的，小天狼星听詹姆斯的。”  
“他有吗？”莉莉问道，“哈。”  
“你该给他个机会，”莱姆斯建议道。  
“千万别你也开始这一套了，”莉莉说，“所有人都说我该给他个机会。”  
“他喜欢了你七年。”  
“这就有点变态了哈，而且这并不是给他个机会的理由。”  
莱姆斯朝房间望去：詹姆斯现在把小天狼星压到了沙发上，他们四肢在空中扭来扭去。莱姆斯在想自己要不要去拯救小天狼星，但是觉得这样可能会被误解，或者更有可能被正确理解，他可不想这样。小天狼星的头钻了出来，头发蓬乱，脸颊泛红，莱姆斯暂时忘记了跟莉莉的聊天，脑子转到了性上面。  
“我是说，”莉莉说道，他惊了一下，重新回到现实中，“我要是给詹姆斯一个机会，这看起来像什么啊？”  
这是莉莉第一次对此不确定，至少莱姆斯是第一次听到。他很了解她；他看着她，她在看詹姆斯，脸上表情很奇怪。这几乎就像——好吧，几乎就像她能看到那里有什么一样。  
莱姆斯想到这儿心脏砰砰地跳了起来，这简直奇怪地好笑，而且表明作为朋友他们有多默契。他开始想象如果詹姆斯听说小天狼星喜欢他，也为他这样做。可能不会。“你该邀请他明天一起去霍格莫德。”他建议道，他心里想，我真他妈的是个一级象棋大师。莉莉没有回答，于是他补充道，“这是你最后一次机会了。”   
“可以，”她慢慢说，“这是我最后的机会……”她瞥了他一眼，“这是个坏主意吗？”  
“老实说？”莱姆斯问道。她点点头。他想了想，回头看了看房间中央的两个人。其他人站在一边大喊大叫，金加隆在手里传来传去，他们在打赌。詹姆斯正跟人讨价还价，小天狼星趁机蹑手蹑脚地走到他身后，手里拿着条围巾，时刻准备套到他脖子上。莱姆斯想象了一下，如果莉莉邀请詹姆斯约会，他会说什么。“老实说，我觉得他会被吓到连话都说不出来。你跟他喝一杯酒，就会觉得太无聊了，好奇心也得到了满足，然后回来继续自己的生活。”  
莉莉开心地笑着说，“你说服了我，love。'她从墙边起来，大步朝休息室中间走去。莱姆斯跟着他，坐在沙发边上，小天狼星现在正在兴奋地要勒死詹姆斯，旁边几个人大声地叫着好。  
“詹姆斯·波特，”莉莉说。小天狼星立马住手了，詹姆斯双手紧握着脖子上的围巾，抬头看着她，眼睛睁得大大的。小天狼星丢下围巾，詹姆斯手忙脚乱地坐了起来，起身时他踢翻了一瓶火焰威士忌，小天狼星用魔杖正了过来，但显然詹姆斯什么也没注意到。  
“嗯？”他问道，声音沙哑，大概不仅仅是因为刚被小天狼星勒了脖子吧。  
莉莉毫不犹豫地问道，“明天你愿意跟我一起去霍格莫德吗？”  
整个公共休息室都鸦雀无声，这是莱姆斯听过最震耳欲聋的沉默。格兰芬多真的都在张口结舌地瞪着他俩。这是詹姆斯的伟大的爱情故事，他无望的单恋与追求，在场的每个人都知道，詹姆斯响亮地咽了一声。  
“他愿意，”小天狼星说，“十点怎么样？在公共休息室见？”  
“十点十五。”莉莉说。  
“棒极了，”小天狼星回答道，“那你们明天见。”  
莉莉朝莱姆斯笑了笑，朝角落走去，立马就被女生包围起来了。詹姆斯站起来，差点在沙发上绊倒，然后说：“呃……”  
“上楼，”小天狼星先看看詹姆斯，又看看莱姆斯。  
“我去找彼得。”莱姆斯说。  
他知道在哪儿能找到彼得和艾米琳，他们在一个就他所知只有他们几个知道的没锁的房间里。他敲了敲门，听到门后来七手八脚的声音，然后彼得担心地出现在了门口。  
“莱姆斯？”  
“有状况，”莱姆斯说，努力要用眼神传达，“莉莉刚才邀请詹姆斯去霍格莫德了。”  
“什么？”艾米惊呼一声，一边整理衬衫出现在了彼得身边。  
“詹姆斯还能动吗？”  
“小天狼星不得不出马替他回答。”  
“天哪！”  
“没错。战略会议，楼上。”  
“去吧，'艾米琳故作戏剧性地说，“詹姆斯需要你。”  
莱姆斯和彼得冲进楼上宿舍时，詹姆斯正来回走来走去，小天狼星坐在床尾。  
“没事儿的，”小天狼星安抚道，像是在哄一个刚刚摔倒还没打定主意要不要开始哭的小孩。“来，深呼吸。”  
“她为什么邀请我？”詹姆斯迫切地问，“为什么，她为什么这样做？”  
“也许她喜欢你，”彼得提议道，一屁股坐在了小天狼星旁边的詹姆斯床尾上。  
“不可能。”詹姆斯说。  
“可能不是。”小天狼星表示赞同。  
“但也有可能呢。”莱姆斯想起了她脸上的表情。  
“为什么是现在？”詹姆斯问道，他脸色都发灰了。 “这都最后了。”  
“也许她想不留任何遗憾地离开呢。”莱姆斯说。  
“不要错过任何机会，”小天狼星赞同道。他拍了拍床，意有所指地看着莱姆斯，他坐了上来，有点太近了，腿贴着腿。  
“我做不到，”詹姆斯宣布，“我现在就想吐，明天上午怎么办？”  
“你当然能行的，”小天狼星再次用安抚地调调说道，“我们都相信你。”他用胳膊肘轻轻推了推莱姆斯。  
“对，我们都相信，”莱姆斯说，彼得也表达了他的信任。  
无论他们相信什么，第二天一早詹姆斯都是一团糟。很明显他一晚上没睡着。小天狼星给他几张小纸条，上面写了几条话题建议，并说服他放到了裤子口袋里；莱姆斯让他刮了胡子；彼得最终哄他出了门走进公共休息室。他到得很早，但莉莉已经在等着了，她穿了件麻瓜风格的淡黄色夏装，裙子落在大腿上，长长的小腿光裸着落在椅子边，神情随便地坐着看书。詹姆斯看到她动都动不了了，小天狼星从后面推了推他才往前走。莱姆斯觉得这完美证明了小天狼星的性向，他竟然完全不为莉莉所动。  
“我们都要一起去霍格莫德吗？”彼得问道。 “我跟艾米琳说在大厅见。”  
莱姆斯正在策划怎样才能天衣无缝地让小天狼星和其他人分开，拼命希望可别一整天都被困在帕笛芙夫人的茶馆里，尽忠职守地履行好朋友的义务。那儿可太可怕了，全是粉红色和廉价制造出来的浪漫，他想跟小天狼星去其他地方。他努力想让小天狼星看他一眼，但小天狼星正关切地看着詹姆斯，詹姆斯还没跟莉莉说过一句话。  
“听起来很不错，”莉莉大方地说，意有所指地看了眼莱姆斯，“我喜欢艾米。”  
这一天特别暖和，都算得上热了，他们经过湖边走去霍格莫德时，莉莉脱掉了外套。即使他对小天狼星忠贞不渝，，莱姆斯也不得不承认她的双乳看起来非常壮观。莱姆斯看到詹姆斯闭上了闭眼，好像进入了另一个世界一样，直到小天狼星又推了他一下。他开始真正担心没办法跟小天狼星单独相处了。艾米和莉莉正开心地聊着天，彼得和莱姆斯也加入了进来，小天狼星好像一直在詹姆斯耳边嘀嘀咕咕地鼓励他。当他们靠近差不多走过禁林，靠近霍格莫德时，莱姆斯走到詹姆斯的背后，碰了碰小天狼星的手。小天狼星和莱姆斯都退了几步。  
“他们四个可以自己走了，你觉得呢？”莱姆斯小声说。  
小天狼星瞥了一眼詹姆斯，笑了，“你知道，我可不确定。”

“我真的希望我们俩能单独呆会儿，”莱姆斯更加不动声色地说， “我有点东西想，呃，想给你看看。”  
小天狼星脸色有点呆住了，大脚板每次对什么感兴趣时就是这么个表情。莱姆斯整个身体都为之兴奋起来，然后小天狼星点了点头，“去哪儿？”  
“我在想，尖叫棚屋。”莱姆斯说。  
“好。”  
詹姆斯正扭头看着他们，莉莉在回头看詹姆斯，彼得和艾米正在手拉手往一边走了，完全是一对快乐的情侣无忧无虑约会的完美景象。  
“你继续走啊，”小天狼星对詹姆斯说，“我们等会儿见。”  
“你们去哪儿？”詹姆斯无助地恳求道。  
“反正不是你约会的地方。”莱姆斯说。  
“我们等会儿见。”小天狼星重复道。他挥挥手，“现在快走吧。”  
詹姆斯像是要完蛋地最后看了他们一眼，然后扭头看着莉莉，有点太大声地说，“所以，天气不错，对吧？”  
莱姆斯的心开始砰砰直跳。在寂静的夏日空气中，他感觉心跳在胸膛跳动的声音震耳欲聋。他和小天狼星肩并肩站着，看着詹姆斯和莉莉往前走去，身影越来越小。 莱姆斯突然对他决定要做的这件事不确定起来。太soppy？太傻乎乎的？太可怕？当他昨晚醉意醺醺时觉得这个主意特别棒，但现在感觉不能再糟了。小天狼星期待地看着他。他咽了下，说，“棚屋？”  
他们穿过森林。也许除了猎场看守海格，他们比任何人都了解去那儿的路。一旦离开大路，走进茂密的森林，小天狼星立马牵起了莱姆斯的手。  
“是关于什么的啊？”他问道，听起来很紧张。  
“我想给你看点东西，”莱姆斯重复道，他疯狂地在想还有没有别的东西，如果他没办法执行这个计划，还能不能有什么值得这个保密级别的备用方案好给小天狼星看。“我觉得你会喜欢的，我希望吧。”他补充道，这话也说得不怎么样，但小天狼星看起来放心了。  
“我肯定会喜欢的。”  
他们必须从门厅地板下面的洞钻到尖叫棚屋去，他俩之前从没以人形这么做过，扭来扭去地一路爬过去，进入棚屋后，莱姆斯掸了掸衬衫上的土和蜘蛛网，开始慌了。他拉过小天狼星的手，意识到自己手上都是汗，又粘又脏，他希望自己别看起来也这样，但他确信肯定也是脏兮兮的。  
“上楼去？”小天狼星建议道，声音里满是期待。“还是......？”  
莱姆斯点点头。仍然牵着他的手，他们登上摇摇晃晃的楼梯。然后他带着小天狼星进入有着四柱床的主卧。 庞弗雷夫人每月都会换新床单，确保这里干干净净的，莱姆斯想到自己计划在这儿做什么，不禁一阵愧疚。  
“这里很黑，”小天狼星温柔地说道，而莱姆斯被他提示了下，努力咽了一口，走到窗前把厚厚的窗给拉开了。朦胧的金色夏日灯光照进来，空气中的尘埃清晰可见，他转身看着小天狼星，小天狼星也正看着他，微微皱着眉，再次警惕起来。  
“你能坐下吗？”莱姆斯问道。小天狼星退后一步坐在床沿。  
莱姆斯又咽了下。他的嘴很干，大概因为身体其他部分都在汗出如浆。他双手颤抖着，胃里感觉像是暴风雨中的一只船来回翻滚，他觉得想吐。  
小天狼星正看着他，显然很担心。 “Moony，你要和我分手吗？”  
“不，”莱姆斯说，吓了一跳。 “难道我看起来像是要分手吗？”

“我……”小天狼星看了看窗户。 “你打开了窗帘。看起来……我不是要挑刺，但是……这好像是在拒绝我？”  
“我想要你，嗯，我想给你看点东西，”莱姆斯说，觉得非常对不住他。他努力让声音稳定下来，“我之前从没给任何人看过，”他又咽了一下，“小天狼星，我想让你知道，呃，”天哪，这话说起来太sentimental了，“呃，我……你对我非常重要。我不打算跟你分手，呃，起码近期不会。你知道，我未来也不打算跟你分手。即使我们很快就要离开学校了，情况可能会有很大变化，但是，我希望我们能在一起，呃……”他知道自己在语无伦次，但好像话题也没完全脱轨。  
“Moony……”  
“为了向你证明这一点，为了向你展示我有多，我有多认真，我想让你，”莱姆斯深吸了一口气，“让你知道，让你看看这个。”他的手抖得不成样，他抬起手去解纽扣时半天才解开，他得有意地提醒自己才能记得去解下一个。他不敢看小天狼星，他甚至不确定自己一生中是否有过比现在还恐惧的时刻；要知道，他可是一年级时就因为跟人决斗被叫到邓布利多教授的办公室去过。他解开了第一个纽扣，然后接着解第二个。  
小天狼星突然站在了他面前，捧着他的脸开始吻他，莱姆斯竭力抵抗着。  
“小天狼星，如果你现在制止我，我就不能……”  
小天狼星拉过他的手说：“那就让我来。”  
莱姆斯又咽了一口，没有表示反对。小天狼星一把把他衬衫扯开了，搂着莱姆斯的腰——他还穿着一件白背心——然后把衬衫脱了下来。他的手顺着往上一直摸到莱姆斯的胸膛，问道：“背心还是裤子？”  
“什么？”  
“先脱哪个？”  
他的手在莱姆斯身上到处摸来摸去，莱姆斯的恐惧一点点被欲望、情热和急切感吞噬，但这个问题又让他陷入混乱。“背心，”他终于勉强说了出来。裤子下面的比上身难看得多。小天狼星把手伸到薄薄的面料下面，把背心掀过头顶，盖住了他的脸，然后向前倾向吻他的胸膛，莱姆斯被背心给套住了。  
“大脚板，你在干……脱下……”他费劲把自己从衣服中解放出来，小天狼星正咬着他的乳头，背心掉在了地上。  
“我以为能让你分心呢，”小天狼星说，脸抬了一下，又继续吻他。他的嘴唇火一样热，牙齿又尖利，莱姆斯惊呼一声，用力抓住了小天狼星的肩膀。牙齿收了回去，取而代之的是火热的粗糙的舌头。  
“哦，天哪，”莱姆斯呻吟了一声，然后他感觉到小天狼星的手放在了他腰带上，他僵住了。  
小天狼星低声问，“你为什么这么害怕？”莱姆斯没有回答。小天狼星站直伸子，手放在莱姆斯心脏上，莱姆斯心跳声大得他觉得小天狼星都能听见。  
“Moony。”小天狼星低声恳切地叫他。  
“你会看到，”莱姆斯说，他把手放在小天狼星身上，“就，我……如果你改变主意了也没关系，我能理解。“  
小天狼星严肃地看了他一眼，“你知道我不会的。“  
“就，别对我撒谎，求你了。”莱姆斯意识到自己真正害怕的是什么了，不是拒绝，他对此有心理准备；而是小天狼星会骗他说没事儿，即使他心里明明很介意。“向我保证，大脚板。”  
“我保证。”  
莱姆斯决定信任他。这真的太太吓人了。他放开小天狼星的手，小天狼星迅速解开他的腰带，他跟莱姆斯都深深地吸了一口气，莱姆斯说，“你不用……”  
“Moony，你根本不知道。我已经幻想了很久了，呃，”小天狼星脸红了，“你的，呃，”他低下头，小声嘟囔道，“你的……”  
莱姆斯震惊地大笑起来，“真的吗？”小天狼星抬头看着他，莱姆斯的笑声戛然而止，他摸着小天狼星地脸颊，又问了一遍，这次声音温柔得多，“真的吗？”  
“真的，”莱姆斯能觉出来，小天狼星放在他肚子上的手也颤抖了起来。他解开了腰上的扣，拉下拉链，然后，——莱姆斯心里翻腾了一下——拽着腰脱了下来，堆在莱姆斯脚下。还没等莱姆斯用脚脱下来，小天狼星跪了下去，扶着他的小腿往下拽裤子。莱姆斯扶着小天狼星的肩膀，然后他意识到，小天狼星的脸正对着他哪儿。小天狼星把鼻子埋在他内裤上，正对着他大腿和会阴交界处，莱姆斯深吸了一口气。小天狼星的手沿着他的腿一路摸上来，右手摸着莱姆斯左边大腿上被咬的那块大大的伤疤，然后他往后仰了下，莱姆斯僵住了。  
“我现在特别矛盾。”他平静地说。  
莱姆斯心脏停跳了一拍，手掌立刻就出汗了，“为什么？”  
“我特别特别迷恋你，”小天狼星抬头看着他，“但我又觉得，如果我现在不跟你谈谈的话，那我就太不像话了。”  
“谈谈？”莱姆斯有点歇斯底里地问。更不用说小天狼星就在他阴茎前边，一呼一吸都感受得清清楚楚，这让他脑子更不清楚了。  
“这很重要。”小天狼星凶猛地说，他站起来坐在床上，莱姆斯清楚地意识到，小天狼星还全身穿得严严实实的，而自己除了一件内裤什么都没有了。小天狼星现在正上下打量着他——他以为他一早就会这么做呢——毫无疑问他全身任何瑕疵和印记都尽收眼底。他看到小天狼星的视线停在他被狼人咬伤的那道疤上，然后努力让自己坚强起来，无论小天狼星接下来说什么都要承受住。  
他先给自己打了个预防，说道，“我这一生中，一直听到别人对我说我是个怪物。”  
“我看到是你。”这是小天狼星的回答，他没想到会听到这话，这好像也不是对他的回复，“我觉得你，真的，莱姆斯，我觉得你特别特别好看，”小天狼星站起来，再次走近他，手慢慢地，温柔地，好像带着憧憬地摸着他的身体。“我一直都想这样看看你，”他把手伸进莱姆斯的内裤，然后看着他，“然后你现在让我看了。这，这感觉非常重要。”他又温柔地摸着被咬的那道疤，“你想谈谈这个吗？”  
莱姆斯觉得有种奇特的平静席卷了他，“我从来没跟任何人讲过这件事，”他安静地说，“嗯，我父母知道一部分，但不是全部。”  
“我想要你告诉我，”小天狼星说，“我想知道和你有关的任何一件事，莱姆斯·卢平。”  
莱姆斯直直地看着他，“现在吗？”  
“我希望如此。”  
“这可不性感。”  
“我也没指望它性感，”小天狼星皱了皱眉，“我没法跟你形容，听起来会很奇怪，可能还有点变态。我只是知道，我想，所有关于你的事我都想知道。”他摸着莱姆斯的脸颊 ，“你要是不想说的话不用告诉我。”  
莱姆斯发现，只要他一直看着小天狼星淡色的眼睛就没事。“我想要一只宠物狗，”他说。小天狼星眨了眨眼。莱姆斯都不需要先整理一下思绪，因为他已经给自己讲述过这个故事太多遍了，他知道该怎么说，这是他的创世神话。“我们当时住在一个小平房里，没办法养狗。我就一直求啊求，但就是不能养。一天晚上，我正在睡觉，听见自己窗户外面有什么声音。我爸妈不知道，他们开窗户时我都看着呢，我知道怎么开。我看见外面花园里有一只——我以为是一只狗，特别特别大，我想去见他。我在脑子里把事件事都盘算好了，我要怎么跟爸妈说，我怎么找到它的，它怎么需要一个家。我打开窗户走了出去。显然这不是一只狗，它抓住了我的腿——其实是用牙抓的我，咬着我那儿——一直在晃我，我猜我尖叫了起来，要不就是有别的声音，或者什么东西，因为我父亲跑了出来把它赶跑了。它——谁也没抓住它，我都不确定有没有人找过它。但当时天已经快亮了，那天晚上我没有时间变形，所以我有一个月的时间恢复身体，这可能是为什么我活了下来。小孩被狼人咬的话死亡率是很高的，通常是被咬外另加第一次变形，身体承受不住。”小天狼星一脸惊恐，莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“不用伤心，已经是很久之前的事了。”  
“你当时疼吗？”  
莱姆斯想到小天狼星说想了解关于他的一切，他再次选择了信任他。“嗯，我父母以为我当场就疼得晕过去了，其实我没有。顺便说一句，拜托别跟他们说。我记得清清楚楚，但老实说，还没有平时变形疼。”  
小天狼星伸手紧紧地抱住了他，他们一起站了许多，一句话也不说，房间里只能听到呼吸声。小天狼星的脸贴着莱姆斯，莱姆斯觉出来他的脸湿了，于是他伸手去抚摸他头发，小天狼星靠在他脖子上说，“我来当你的宠物狗。”  
莱姆斯也想哭，“我知道，”他说，想讲个笑话。一会儿后，小天狼星退了退看着他，微微笑着，然后莱姆斯问：“我能把你衣服也脱下来吗？”  
“不行，”小天狼星说，“现在还不行，我先得把这个，”他手指在莱姆斯内裤里转了转，“脱下来。”  
莱姆斯又看了他许多，“你确定吗？你真的真的确定吗？”  
“是的，”小天狼星低声耳语道，然后他把莱姆斯的内裤褪了下去。莱姆斯轻轻把他推到了床上——他连假装要反抗都没有——拼命让自己别对自己的身体太敏感，翻身趴到了他身上，把内裤踢了下去。他们俩紧紧地贴着彼此，狂乱地吻着，他能隔着小天狼星的裤子感到他的性器戳了起来，这简直是他感觉到最性感的事，他突然硬得要命。小天狼星抓着他的大腿，手顺着疤摸了过去，好像它根本不存在一样。他把莱姆斯拽过自己的胸，莱姆斯用双肘支着，他一手握着他的阴茎叫了一声，“哦，Moony，”然后向前探了一下，舌头舔过他阴茎头部。莱姆斯瞬间眼前一片模糊，然后他在小天狼星的指引下动了起来，阴茎一直滑到小天狼星湿热的口腔中。他忍不住向里戳，里面热得灼人，小天狼星的舌头紧紧地贴着他阴茎的背部，就在龟头下方。小天狼星含了一会儿，然后含糊不清地叫了一声，用空着的手推他胸膛，莱姆斯担心地退了出来。  
“太深了？”他问道，一只手支着，另一只手摸了摸小天狼星的脸。  
“嗯，”小天狼星脸皱了皱，“抱歉，我从来没有……”  
“当然，”莱姆斯说，羞愧得无地自容，“不，不，别道歉，我刚才忘乎所以了，感觉太好了……”  
“是吗？”小天狼星低声问，莱姆斯说：“是。”声音热切到两人都大笑了起来。  
“我在上面怎么样？“小天狼星建议道，”这样我就能控制……”  
“好。”莱姆斯同意了。但他没动，反而伸手解小天狼星的衬衫，两人一起把他的衣服全脱了，赤裸地侧身面对面紧紧抱着，莱姆斯的手顺着小天狼星的锁骨一直往下摸到大腿，看着他俩的腿在洁白的床单上绞在一起。小天狼星当然是完美无瑕的，他肌肉劲瘦皮肤光洁，但他又觉得他俩身体的对比中另有什么，他几乎入迷地看着他俩身体缠绕在一起，小天狼星压着他呻吟了起来。  
“圣诞晚会对女生来说肯定就是这种感觉。”莱姆斯喃喃道，压了回去，小天狼星咯咯地笑起来，用力地在莱姆斯身上来回蹭着说：“操！我当时就希望我是她们中的哪个。”  
“我可不希望你是。”莱姆斯说，他吻着小天狼星，兴奋地想到，刚才就是这双唇在给他口，然后他说：“不，你现在这样我喜欢得多。”  
小天狼星手伸下去抓住了莱姆斯的阴茎，莱姆斯翻了个身躺下来，小天狼星沿着他的身体又啄又吸，莱姆斯想让自己冷静一样，不要总是向上顶胯，但是太难了，所有都太难了，还这么硬……  
“嗨莱姆斯？”  
“唔？”  
“你能不能，呃，给我点建议？要不就跟我说我做得怎么样？”  
莱姆斯大脑都停止运转了，“你做得特别棒？”  
小天狼星双肘在莱姆斯两腿外侧支着，看起来要抓狂了，“我什么也没干。”  
“你在折磨我。”  
小天狼深吸了一口气，一手握住了莱姆斯，莱姆斯硬得甚至这么轻的碰触都让它呻吟起来。小天狼星又往前探了探，嘴唇吻住了他性器的头部，慢慢地一点点地含了进去，简直是在折磨人。莱姆斯把手指插进他头发，尽量让自己顺着他，而不是直接捅进去，但是天哪，他真想往里捅，他想拽着小天狼星的头发，直到他嘴唇被磨出瘀伤，他想射遍他全身，他想看看，还想感受自己在他身上留下的痕迹。他不知道这些想法是从哪儿来的，因为他之前想都没想过，而且这些想法太糟糕了，可能他就是个很差劲的人，但也可能小天狼星会喜欢呢……  
“莱姆斯，”小天狼星把嘴巴抽出来喘口气儿，莱姆斯欲求不满地哼了起来，他的性器现在暴露在外面了，冷，“告诉我要做什么，引导我一下。”  
莱姆斯手指插进小天狼星的头发，拽着他又含住了自己的阴茎，他知道自己该更温柔一点儿的，小天狼星意味不明地喘了一声。“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“操！Moony，继续。”小天狼星又喘了一声。莱姆斯接受了邀请，轻轻地把他的头按了下去。  
“大脚板，我想……”  
小天狼星唇舌并用，手也没闲着，莱姆斯想让自己停下来，但他控制不住地又往里捅了下——小天狼星惊讶地哼了一声，但没停，莱姆斯拽着他的头发，小天狼星另一只手铁一般地攥着他的大腿，紧紧按着他——莱姆斯倒吸一口气，小天狼星力气可真大，他喜欢这样——“操！大脚板，操！”他现在除了胡言乱语地说脏话别的什么也说不出来了，然后小天狼星又按了他一下，越含越深越吸越快，莱姆斯眼前开始冒金星，他闭上眼，手到处乱摸，空着的那只手抓到，猛锤了几下，然后他再也忍不住了，他想警告小天狼星，他一连串地叫着，“小天狼星大脚板小天狼星我要射了我要射了操操操操我要——”他感觉自己已经站在了悬崖边上然后一头栽了下去，整个身体痉挛着。  
高潮时间长得不可思议，等他跌落回床垫上时，小天狼星的头正埋在他会阴处，粗重地喘着，每一声都喘在莱姆斯心里，他慢慢意识到，他俩都是汗津津黏糊糊的。  
“大脚板，”他低声叫道，想把他拽到自己胸口来，小天狼星犹豫了一下上来了，莱姆斯想大脑一团乱麻，但他还是努力要说得连贯些：“我应该，我肯定，呃，我应该——”  
“我射了，”小天狼星小声说，“你那个……我……我是说，我正蹭你的腿，然后……”  
莱姆斯现在明白自己为什么觉得这么黏了，“那你……那这个……”  
“我看着你射自己都射了出来，”小天狼星说，声音平得很奇怪。莱姆斯看着他，他棕色的瞳孔放大，看起来如遭雷殛，“我不知道会这么爽，Moony。”  
“我也不知道，”莱姆斯说，能爽成这样他也惊到了，“真的，我甚至没办法形容……”  
他们一起躺着，手到处乱摸，心跳慢慢恢复正常，金色的阳光照在身上，小天狼星抚摸着莱姆斯的腰，慢慢地胡乱着吻着他。  
再过一会儿，他们就会下去到庞迪芙夫人的茶馆见其他人；他们会发现詹姆斯和莉莉尽管开篇不怎么样——詹姆斯在用小天狼星给他写的纸条当开场——但进展得相当顺利；彼得和艾米在一堆高高的茶糕后面偷看他们；他们会去彼得和艾米桌子坐着，努力不要彼此眉来眼去地看对方；小天狼星会给他买一杯店里最贵的琴汤尼酒；莱姆斯会怀疑是不是这里每个人都能看出来他俩睡过了，因为他真的觉得自己整个人都开心地在发光。  
但是现在，小天狼星正靠在他身上，又完美又年轻，他简直是莱姆斯见过的最性感的事物。他吻着莱姆斯的耳朵，呼吸滚烫，莱姆斯又硬了。  
小天狼星第一次说：“Moony，我爱你。”

***

但无论小天狼星有多爱他，都逃避不了莱姆斯是狼人的事实。

毕业之后，所有的门要么就直接对他关上了，要么第一个满月之后他也会被解雇，他靠自己微薄的学生津贴和奖学金东拼西凑地艰难度日，但是钱总是远远不够。  
他在牛津时，有个同学告诉所有人，他之所以被录取不是因为他的NEWTs成绩，而是因为“一个研究黑暗生物的项目中总得有一个像你这样的人。”  
有位教授夸赞他的学术成就时说，“你能跟得上其他同学真是很难得。”  
他在UCL读博士时开了一门关于黑暗生物的课程，班上有位迷人的年轻女学生课下去办公室找他，他告诉她自己已经有伴侣了，她吃惊地问：“你找到了另一个狼人？”  
有次他在对角巷走路，脚下的雪已经被踩成了冰，他低头看着自己的马丁鞋，努力别摔倒；这时一个个子高高的男人一把把他推到一家商店的窗户上说：“黑魔王不怎么喜欢黑暗生物出现在公共场合。”  
还有另一位教授，平常就已经因为他的破衣烂衫以及工薪阶层的威尔士口音瞧不起他了，他跟莱姆斯说，大学里不应该录取“像他这种人”，等黑魔王掌权了他们谁都进不来。  
还有一位圣芒戈的治疗师，他被食死徒袭击之后甚至拒绝看他一眼，因为他“不知道狼人的身体会对治疗有什么反应。”  
还有一位姑姑，在父亲的葬礼上跟他说这都是他的错，是他毁了父亲的生活。  
小天狼星在阿兹卡班时，事情变得更糟但也好点了——糟糕是因为，没有了小天狼星，一切都变得更糟了；好是因为，他不用再掩饰或者轻描淡写好平息小天狼星的怒火。  
但是等小天狼星回来后，莱姆斯已经被经年累月的人们对狼人的敌视磨得麻木了，小天狼星的义愤填膺让他感觉很好。他给正躲在热带的小天狼星写信，告诉他多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的事儿，还有她新颁布的法令让自己更难找到工作了，小天狼星的怒火几乎要冲出纸面，莱姆斯觉得自己内心有什么地方被他给融化了——他都忘了这儿还存在。他想起来自己曾经有多理想主义，从霍格沃兹毕业几个月后就拿到了牛津的奖学金，在学校研究黑暗生物，相信自己能改变世界。他不确定自己对事情发展到现在是否觉得苦涩，他准备静看事态发展。


	19. 第19章：狼人莱姆斯·卢平的诞生，第二部分

莱姆斯了解小天狼星，他知道他有多痛恨权威，有多喜欢反叛，也看到他被困在这房子里快要被逼疯了；但莱姆斯也知道蒙顿格斯对凤凰社有用。  
可现在莱姆斯要气死了。  
“他本来该盯着哈利的，竟然离开了，就为了个非法的勾当？”他厉声问道，“你还打算原谅他？”  
“你能指望他什么呢？”小天狼星反唇相讥，“我们都知道他是什么人。说实话，都是邓布利多的错，把这任务安排给他！”  
现在说到根子了：邓布利多。小天狼星的脾气有两种。一种来得快去得也快，这个莱姆斯最知道怎么应对了，因为小天狼星生这种气时通常是针对他的。第二种就糟多了，他那冷酷高傲的厌恶脸色，常常让莱姆斯想到他的贵族身份。他从出生就享有种种特权，所以对别人总是绝对武断。邓布利多把他关在了这间房子里，他看起来下定决心要因此恨他到底了。  
这对莱姆斯来说太棘手了。他不完全赞同阿不思，但他也很清楚，小天狼星现在状态不稳定。莱姆斯爱小天狼星，他爱他爱到痛入心扉，爱到之前从来都想象不到会这样爱一个人，爱到每周至少会在午夜惊醒一次，醒来就不自觉地伸手摸小天狼星在哪儿，害怕他会再次离开自己。但他同时也是个清楚的现实主义者。小天狼星一直鲁莽冲动，他之前就不太谨慎，现在连那点儿也被阿兹卡班给夺走了，他简直是点火就着。  
“阿不思安排他去是因为凤凰社人手本来就不多，”莱姆斯说，“但我不想跟一个如此靠不住的人并肩战斗。”  
小天狼星像个任性的孩子一样翻了个白眼，莱姆斯简直想扇他一巴掌。他们还是少年时，远远早在他们考虑过会发展出友谊以外的情感之前，他们差不多每六个月就会大吵一架。他们会跟彼此吵架，跟詹姆斯吵架，跟彼得吵架；尤其是年纪更轻时，有时候吵着吵着就会大打出手，有时用咒语，有时直接挥拳头。随着年岁渐长，吵架方式变了，他俩发展出一种独特的争端模式。莱姆斯以前喜欢跟小天狼星吵架，只是为了打破他冷酷的面具，因为他知道小天狼星总会先道歉的。后来他意识到这样是情感操纵，于是现在他总在产生罅隙之前就先住口，现在……  
“小天狼星，你跟他说说这个非法勾当的事儿，要不然我就去找阿不思。”他站了起来，看到慌乱从小天狼星的脸上一闪而过。很好。  
“你去哪儿？”  
莱姆斯想说，“离开这栋房子。”他现在真想这么做，但这就太残酷了。于是他说，“上楼。”然后离开了。小天狼星一会儿也跟了过来。莱姆斯就知道他会这样，尽管他讨厌自己这样，但还是感到有种胜利感。  
“对不起，Moony。”小天狼星生硬地说，“我知道，相信我，我真的知道，我知道我有多难相处。”莱姆斯心想，“难相处”可远不足以形容，他的脸色一定透露了出来，小天狼星犹豫了一下，然后说，“没关系，你想单独呆着，那我就不打扰你了。”他突兀地转身下楼去厨房了。  
莱姆斯留在门厅，目瞪口呆地看着小天狼星消失在黑暗中。之前吵架时，小天狼星从来都不肯善罢甘休，他记得毕业后，他们在伦敦那所破公寓住着时，有次又大吵一架，他只想有片刻安宁，但小天狼星根本住不了口，他走到哪儿他就跟到哪儿，直到莱姆斯嚷道：“我离开是因为我不想跟你吵了，不是想换个战场。”他不记得小天狼星当时的反应了，但莱姆斯能保证，他绝对火上浇油了。  
莱姆斯小心地跟了过去，他看见小天狼星站在壁炉前，双手握拳垂在身侧，他紧紧盯着炉火，专注到都没注意到莱姆斯过来了。莱姆斯叫了一声，“Padfoot.”  
小天狼星转过身来，双目漆黑。“Moony,”他平静地说，“如果你不想跟我困在这里，我完全能理解。要不你去公园转转之类的？”  
莱姆斯现在才意识到，小天狼星这样轻而易举地放弃让他有多伤心，他觉得这不公平。莱姆斯摇了摇头，“没什么能比得上在你身边，即使这意味着我得呆在这儿。”尽管听起来很肉麻，但这是实话。小天狼星看着他，嘴巴扁了扁，莱姆斯知道他在忍着不哭出来，他突然想做点儿出格的事儿：“听着，我们一起去公园走走吧。”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼，“莱姆斯——”  
“你变成狗，如果需要我去买根狗绳都行。”他补充道，然后挑了挑眉毛，他希望小天狼星能觉出这个动作的性暗示，希望他能觉得好笑。  
小天狼星咽了一口，“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
他们上了台阶，走到门厅，然后莱姆斯注意到小天狼星十分勉强。“我们该留在这儿，我们是总部的联系点。我是。”他停下脚步，无助地叫了声，“Moony。”  
莱姆斯拉他的手，“Padfoot，拜托了。”此时此刻，凤凰社对他来说屁都不是，只要让小天狼星开心他什么都愿意做。  
他们不想使用太多魔法，于是坐了地铁——莱姆斯和他的大黑狗，整个车厢都在看着他俩笑，因为这只硕大无朋的狗拼命要像小宠物狗一样坐在他腿上，莱姆斯就一直在笑，双手搂着他，脸埋在他耳后的软毛中，嗅着他的狗狗味儿。他们在樱草花山下了车，小天狼星跑啊跑，莱姆斯坐在公园的长凳上，安静地看着他，心满意足。等他们回到老宅时，小天狼星变了回来，一把把莱姆斯按在了门上，热切地吻着他。莱姆斯忘了这是凤凰社总部，手都一半伸到小天狼星裤子里了，这时厨房传来响动。他俩迅速分开，莱姆斯看到小天狼星脸上的恐惧，他知道自己的脸色肯定与他一般无二。他在唇上竖起一根手指，把小天狼星往楼上推——他当然没听见有人进来，这也讲得通，多多少少吧——然后他朝厨房走去，双颊绯红，知道自己肯定满身秋日的气味。  
西弗勒斯在厨房桌前俯着身，他大爷的当然是西弗勒斯，他正写一张便笺。莱姆斯尽量和颜悦色地打了个招呼，“晚上好。”  
“布莱克在哪儿？”西弗勒斯头也不抬地问，但微微动了动便笺纸，这样莱姆斯就看不到纸上的内容了。  
“我也不知道，我上楼去看看，好吗？”  
西弗勒斯看着莱姆斯的眼睛，翻了个白眼，“我不是白痴，卢平。不管你在哪儿，他都在密切地关注着你。你是去溜你的宠物狗去了吗？你肯定知道，食死徒知道他是阿尼马格斯。”  
“他们怎么会知道，”莱姆斯愉悦地问，“你告诉他们的吗？”  
西弗勒斯嗤之以鼻，“你忘了你的朋友彼得·佩迪鲁了吗？他可不怎么擅长保密。”  
莱姆斯从未有一刻忘记过彼得，他永远也不会；但意识到斯内普几乎肯定是正确的时候，他还是被惊到了，像是被密友背叛。他一秒钟后才意识到西弗勒斯在观察他，而且西弗勒斯绝对知道他在想什么。西弗勒斯哼了一声：“你跟小天狼星还有詹姆斯，太相信他了。”  
“他以前是我们的朋友。”莱姆斯说，他不想被扯到这个对话中。  
西弗勒斯促狭地笑了，“你长成现在这个样子，我真是毫不吃惊。”  
“西弗勒斯。”  
这时莱姆斯听到楼上传来的脚步声，于是他住了口，朝着通往厨房的台阶走去。他从脚步声能听出来，是小天狼星。西弗勒斯轻蔑地朝天花板看了一眼，然后问道：“跟精神病人关在一起感觉如何？”  
“西弗勒斯，你是没事可干吗，除了嘲弄我之外？”  
“我在等阿不思，”西弗勒斯微微耸了耸肩，“而且你们四个人的下场惨成这样，嘲弄起来可够有意思的。告诉我，莱姆斯，你觉得你们俩真的能走下去吗？跟一个精神错乱成如此的人在一起？我知道，你觉得除了他再没人能疯到愿意跟一个狼人在一起了，但是尼法朵拉绝对一直很关注你。”  
莱姆斯真被激怒了：“我从来没允许过你对我的私生活指手画脚，西弗勒斯。”这时小天狼星打开了门，他看到小天狼星僵在了门口，“我不想跟你吵架。”  
“只是聊天而已，”西弗勒斯说，语气平静得让人生气。莱姆斯知道西弗勒斯赢了，而且知道西弗勒斯也知道。西弗勒斯看向小天狼星的方向，“我猜我还是先出去，等阿不思快来时再回来吧。”  
“慢走不送。”莱姆斯说，然后他转向了门口。“小天狼星，借过。”他丝毫不在意他俩是不是又要吵起来，也懒得再劝架了。小天狼星让了一步，关切地看着他，皱了皱眉，然后莱姆斯走了出去，莱姆斯蹬蹬地上了台阶，希望自己看起来气势磅礴而不是落荒而逃。他大步走到门厅，径直上台阶去了一楼，那儿有个起居室，他们布置得还蛮舒适的。他打开起居室的门，小天狼星追了上来。  
“Moony。”  
“西弗勒斯是个混蛋，”莱姆斯厉声说，“没什么大不了的。”  
他俩一起走进起居室，莱姆斯从门边矮桌上拿起凤凰社的那摞信，坐在沙发上，茫然地盯着手中的信件；小天狼星坐在他腿边的地板上，头靠着膝盖，一手紧紧地抱着小腿。莱姆斯深吸了几口气，手放在了小天狼星头上，轻轻抚摸着他耳边细软的头发，然后慢慢平静了下来，他打开信件读了起来，小天狼星也打开了一封，他俩开始回复信件。

****  
有次唐克斯问他，“等战争结束后，你想做什么？”他很没有说服力地回答：“回去教书。”唐克斯接受了这个答案，但他并没有，他反反复复考虑了好几个月，他想做的事太多了。  
他想回UCL完成已经搁置了15年的博士论文。  
他想创立黑暗生物促进会，为帮助黑暗生物而筹款——他们有太多人少年时就无家可归，或者陷入财务困境了。他之前想过，一心一意地关注与己相关生物的利益是不是自私，但求学期间遇见的一位年长狼人莉拉说过，必须为自己的利益而战，因为其他人都不会管的。他把这些话铭记于心许多年。  
他想致力于监狱改革。  
他想让这个世界变得更好，而不是再次回到战前那个充满歧视的容许伏地魔崛起的旧世界。  
他想有个家，这样如果哈利想回来就能回来住。  
他想和小天狼星结婚，既然现在已经合法了。  
但是首先，他得结束这场战争。  
阿不思给他写信，请他去伦敦，去看看那里的狼人部落里有什么事发生。莱姆斯大概一年多点之前，哈利五年级开学前的暑假时去过那儿，当时一切看起来都跟往常一样，尽管头人莉拉已经很老了，显然再有几次艰难的变形她可能就挺不过去了。他读博做科研时意识到了狼人巢穴的存在，然后认识了她，当时她还身强体健；想到她衰老得如此迅速，莱姆斯不禁悲从中来。  
一到伦敦他就知道，去巢穴时最好用狼人魔法，而不是巫师魔法。绝大多数狼人都不是巫师，他们以前是麻瓜，极少数被咬时是成年巫师。就莱姆斯所知，他是唯一一个幼年被咬，又去霍格沃兹就学，成长为合格巫师的狼人。  
他乘坐了晚间地铁，在一个已停用的地铁站跳下了地铁。他知道想躲过摄像头可不容易，但他依然很感激，要不然他就得用看起来已经废弃的安德森防空洞的下水道过去，那估计不会舒服。离车轨20英寸远就是一扇门，他知道密码，于是从门中走了过去，走一小段就到了另一个废弃的地铁站。那儿的摄像头也有监控，但他也没办法——他会习惯性地找摄像头。莱姆斯考虑过通过伦敦的监控来追踪食死徒的动态，而且也已经着手研究了一阵子了。这件事最让他开心的是——他要用麻瓜技术来对付那些鄙视麻瓜的人。  
和以往一样，他还没走近巢穴，就远远地闻了出来。它位于一个废弃的破败地铁隧道里，地铁站深入地下，隧道乱七八糟，伦敦的地下系统简直就是个蜂巢，到处都是四通八达的隧道，即使看不见也能一直感觉到附近地铁的震颤。莱姆斯在这里总觉得有点幽闭恐惧症，他不愿意多想，否则焦虑症就要当场发作了。他走到巢穴核心入口处，按了按门口的电子按钮。等了很久很久，门开了，莱姆斯看到个他不认识的男人。  
“我来见莉拉。”他安静地说。男人一言不发地朝他示意了下，然后又把门敞开了一些好让他进来。他带着莱姆斯走过走廊，然后突然从主区转弯到了医疗区。莱姆斯的心突然担忧地沉了下去，这人把他引给了另一位女性，看起来非常正式；这位女性脖子上有道疤，好像是被狼人咬时头都差点被咬断了，她同样一言不发地带着他到了间前厅，朝门指了指，然后沉默地看着他。莱姆斯别无选择地打开门走了进去。  
莉拉正躺在床上，盖着一条灰毛毯。莱姆斯第一眼以为她已经去世了，然后他看到毛毯下微微的起伏，莉拉的孙女暗影坐在床边，她扭头看向莱姆斯。暗影不是狼人，但自从莱姆斯认识她，暗影就一直跟着族群生活，满月时照顾其他狼人。  
“莱姆斯。”她安静地呼唤他，伸出手去，莱姆斯向前几步，紧紧地握住了。  
“她怎么样？”莱姆斯问道，满月已经过去五天了，她看起来还是很糟糕。  
暗影回过头，头发在脸庞前拂过。“下个满月她就熬不过去了。”她安静地说，“至少我希望如此。我们都觉得这次她可能都不行了，满月后她一下都没醒来，一句话都没说过。”  
莱姆斯坐在暗影旁边的椅子上。他没想到自己会如此悲痛，无穷无尽要把他吞没了。他之前从来没意识到，莉拉对自己意味着什么。伦敦的狼人族群是人数最多的，这几十年来，她一直带领着他们——如果他们偶尔有人类伴侣，那伴侣也包含在内。她带着他们在外敌环伺中走过一贫如洗、一无所有，但她现在拥有的只是一条薄毯以及医院里的一间斗室——这家医院还是她倡议修建的。  
“我很难过。”  
“我也很难过。”暗影说，她挑了挑眉毛，“之后我就要继续我的生活了，我不怎么喜欢这里正发生的一切。”  
莱姆斯皱了皱眉，“你什么意思？”  
“你见到我们亲爱的头人了吗？”  
他摇了摇头，“我刚到，我以为莉拉还是……”  
“不是了，现在是个叫芬里尔·格雷伯克的人。顺便提一句，他对巫师很了解。”  
这个消息如晴天霹雳一般，莱姆斯一时不知该做何反应。“他是伏地魔的人。”他耳语道。  
暗影在观察着他。他能觉出来她并不知道这是什么意思。“他对他们做了许多保证，许多人觉得这是个好主意。”  
“你怎么想？”  
她犹豫了。“我觉得……我觉得他在撒谎，我觉得他没办法履行承诺。”  
“他承诺了什么呢？”  
“平等待遇，钱，对有些人还说，还有报复排斥他们的人。”

****

莱姆斯离开莉拉的房间时，有个叫约瑟夫的治疗师偷偷给他塞了张纸条；他是个巫师，离开霍格沃兹不久后被咬的。莱姆斯没有深究就离开了巢穴，他不确定格雷伯克能不能认出来他是凤凰社的一员，但他现在不想冒这个险。他考虑要不要伪装一下，但这需要时间准备。坐上地铁后，他打开了纸条，约瑟夫邀请他到附近的咖世家见个面。  
莱姆斯点了两杯咖啡，他跟小天狼星一直开了张麻瓜信用卡，这样一旦需要就能躲到麻瓜世界来；他非常感恩，自己还能买两杯咖啡而不用担心钱的问题。他坐在后面一张桌子后，从外套口袋里拿出一本书。他盯着书页，想着莉拉还有芬里尔，习惯性地时不时关注着门口——约瑟夫不久后走了进来。  
约瑟夫拉出对面的椅子，问道：“这是给我点的吗？”  
莱姆斯笑了，“当然。”他朝这位年长的男人推了推咖啡杯，然后往前倾了下身子，“你怎么样，约瑟夫？”  
“不怎么样，”约瑟夫说，好像很渴地呷了口咖啡，然后皱了皱眉，“烫。”  
“我刚来不久。”莱姆斯的手抚过书的封面，“我很抱歉。”他试探性地说。  
约瑟夫叹了口气，一手在脸上搓了搓，“情况现在不一样了，莱姆斯。”  
“因为莉拉生病了？”  
“莉拉活不长了。”约瑟夫直言不讳地说，“老实说，如果她死了对暗影倒是好事。现在哪个人类住在巢穴都极其危险。”  
“因为格雷伯克？”  
约瑟夫对上了他的视线，点了点头，“你知道他？”  
“上次战争时他是食死徒，加入得很晚，我从来没碰到过他，但我听说过他。”他当时以“即使不是满月也会咬人的狼人”而著称，这让凤凰社中的一些人很怀疑莱姆斯。  
约瑟夫又啜了一口茶，莱姆斯感觉他并不想分享这些坏消息。他终于开口道：“你上次战争时了解到的这些，我们当时基本都没参与，莉拉一直维持巢穴态度中立；你是唯一态度鲜明地加入其中一方的——”莱姆斯张口要说话，然后约瑟夫抬起一只手——“我知道你甚至不觉得是我们中的一员。”  
“我不是——”  
“没关系。”约瑟夫说，“有人爱你，你不是在巢穴里养大的，你也不用跑到这儿来寻求庇护。我完全能理解。“  
莱姆斯是在刚开始博士论文研究时遇到的约瑟夫，他也采访过他。约瑟夫的经历就像是莱姆斯的镜像版。他之前一直是个前途远大的年轻巫师，但他被咬后婚姻就解体了，然后失去了魔法部的工作，他差点就要自杀，最后走投无路才来找莉拉；莱姆斯认识他时这些才刚发生几个月，约瑟夫刚来巢穴。约瑟夫知道莱姆斯有一个伴侣——至少当时有伴侣——也知道，尽管他被狼人咬过，他依然是在巫师中被养大的。  
“顺便问下，你怎么样？“约瑟夫平静地问。  
“我很担心，为我自己，还有我——“他想到了小天狼星和哈利，”我的家人。“  
“因为黑魔王？“  
“你们现在这样称呼他了？“  
约瑟夫耸了耸肩，“我丝毫不想参与这场战争，莱姆斯，我也不想加入任何一方，但我现在已经被迫卷进来了。“  
“怎么会呢？“  
“格雷伯克在说谎，“约瑟夫说，”至少，我非常确信他在说谎。“  
“什么谎？”  
“他说等黑魔王掌权时，狼人——对他忠心的狼人——会有很高的社会地位，至少和巫师平等，不会再有歧视，有权利工作……”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，“他当然在说谎。”  
“但是巢穴的人都太绝望了，福吉的副部长最近颁布的法律……”  
“乌姆里奇。”  
“对，就是她，这条法律真把我们都给害苦了。”  
“他们在犯傻。”莱姆斯说，语气比他打算的要严厉。  
“没几个人有你那样优越的资源。”约瑟夫说，莱姆斯从他的声音中听出了警告的意味，“实际上，我们中没有一个人能跑去找自己有钱的伴侣……”  
“我很幸运，”莱姆斯尖锐地说，“但这事还有另一面。”  
“比如说？”  
“如果——等到伏地魔失败后，魔法部会继续掌权，。如果他们说我们，或者任何狼人支持过伏地魔的话，那一切都徒劳无功了。他们会声称我们是巫师界最危险的敌人，人们会比现在还恐惧痛恨我们。”莱姆斯身子前倾，“这场战争中，我们不能站错队。”  
约瑟夫低头盯着自己的茶，“看起来是个双输的局面。格雷伯克是不会为之所动的，而且他已经召集了一票人马了。”  
“那我就得召集更多。”莱姆斯神情阴郁地说。他感到前景丝毫不容乐观，“约瑟夫——”  
“对对，”他听起来有点抓狂，“我当然是站在你这边的。你从最初就知道了，就说你的计划是什么吧？”  
***  
那天晚上，莱姆斯在城市中心一路从威斯敏斯特穿过河流走了过来，找到一个破破烂烂的卖旅行明信片的地方。他得找到带伦敦塔的那张，这张也很好找。小天狼星会知道他指的是塔罗牌中的塔。用塔罗牌来对应明信片还是他们一战时用过的，当时他们用塔罗牌中的每张牌去对应伦敦的一个地标，这样不仅沟通容易，传输加密，还能用麻瓜邮编系统。塔预示着可能会有突然的剧烈变动。莱姆斯在这儿的任务跟他们事先以为的大不一样。  
莱姆斯走进河边的一条地铁，弯下腰，小心地在明信片上写道：“我想你，我爱你。XX——M。”他的字迹整洁得像板书，他还想写更多，他想幻影移形回家，想跟小天狼星面对面交谈，但他知道通信系统可能被监视了，回家也很危险；他也知道，一旦回家他就很难再离开了。他贴了张邮票，在泰德现代美术馆把明信片丢进邮筒，然后他穿过河，最后看了眼滴雨的阴沉天空，朝地下走去。  
他想让自己换个模样，但变形药水太复杂了，每小时饮用也不现实，而且他也不想变成其他人的样子，于是在废弃的地铁站施了道咒语，编了个故事：自己在海外多年，最近刚回到英国，发现几乎不可能找到份长久的工作，还记得多年前听过巢穴，觉得这儿可能会欢迎他。他的咬痕实在是太旧了，没法撒谎说自己是最近才被咬变成狼人，而且他也希望能表现得对巢穴的过去有所了解。只有约瑟夫和暗影会知道。  
他很快发现情况截然不同了，走进去后人们在怀疑他，不停地质疑他的故事，幸好他能从以往的经历中编出种种细节，因为他立马被带到了格雷伯克面前。他之前从来没见过格雷伯克，但对他残忍的名声深恶痛绝。莱姆斯努力让自己别先入为主地带入成见，可这实在不容易。格雷伯克作为人的形象非常奇怪，几乎像是他对自己狼的特征太过强调，以致人的一面被扭曲变形了。不过莱姆斯在隐藏自己的真情实感方面可谓训练有素。  
无论如何他通过了最初的几道考验。他能看出来他们怀疑他，很明显他一直在巫师中生活，绝大多数狼人都没么幸运，许多因此憎恨他。之前狼人也这样，但从没这么过分。现在巢穴里肮脏破败，莱姆斯不禁怀念莉拉还是当家人的时候。当时也同样一贫如洗，但当时感觉生活还有目标，有希望。  
他也极其清楚自己不是一定得呆在这儿。是的，阿不思要求他了；是的，他会照他的吩咐去做，但任何时候他都能直接走出巢穴回家去；他有钱，可以买自己喜欢的食物，能睡在一张温暖的床上，爱人就躺在身边。和这里的人相比，他拥有的实在是太多了，以至有时他觉得这对自己来说只是一场游戏，而对他们是生与死的考验。  
但有时候他会觉得，另一个世界对他来说才是一场游戏：他扮演一名巫师，扮演一个人。在这里他不会拒绝自己是谁，或者说，是什么：他是一只狼人。  
任务进展很慢。他成功劝说了巢穴中的某些人保持中立，他知道约瑟夫也在做。他们一起度过了个满月，格雷伯克带回来些狼毒药剂，分给了他的亲信。他声称是随机选的，但很明显这其实在展现权力。莱姆斯肯定不是那些幸运儿，第二天一早，他痛苦地包扎伤口，提醒自己一定要把预防性的治疗药品加到狼人必备物品清单上来。很久以来，他变形时要么就有狼毒药剂，要么就有大脚板陪着他；这让他想起了小天狼星不在时那些痛苦的旧日时光，想到自己现在的平静生活有多脆弱，这完全是建立在摇摇欲坠的纸牌屋之上。  
格雷伯克在召集和他共度下个满月的人。莱姆斯拒绝了，他也努力劝其他人不要去。他知道自己劝服了某些人，也知道格雷伯克很快就会注意到的。他现在还不确定离开巢穴的最佳时节。他越来越焦躁了，他想到了自己最喜欢的一句品钦的格言：“偏执症并不是因为偏执本身，而是因为这些该死的笨蛋一直拼命把自己推入到偏执的处境之中。”而第二个满月后的早晨证实了他的念头。  
他跟以往一样，刚变成人就睡了过去。巢穴里有无数个小窝，他一晚上都躲在某个小窝里，把自己撕得遍体鳞伤。如果没人打扰能连着睡好几个小时，让身体慢慢自愈。但这次，有人打开了他小窝的门，把他叫醒了，是格雷伯克的亲信灰烬。  
他看起来也累得够呛，但趾高气昂。莱姆斯的心恐惧地缩了一下，他们这晚上干吗了？  
“起来！”灰烬说。他从钉子上拿下莱姆斯的衣服扔给他，“格雷伯克要见你。”  
莱姆斯身上哪儿都疼，他慢慢穿上衣服，灰烬不怀好意地斜视着他。  
莱姆斯摸索着扣上裤子。灰烬说：“你老了。”  
“我们都老了。”莱姆斯努力让自己语调轻快。  
灰烬无视了他这话，带着他去了会客厅。格雷伯克坐在椅子上，明显他把这椅子当做王座了。莱姆斯走进这间宽敞却低矮的房间时，心头涌起一阵熟悉的厌恶感，他努力压了下去。这里有许多人，都处于从前夜恢复的状态之中，但绝大多数有狼毒药剂，所以比他状态要好。这儿闻起来有陈腐的血液的味道，血液下面还有什么让人不愉快的味道暗流涌动。  
“你的名字是莱姆斯·卢平，对吧？”格雷伯克开门见山，“别说谎，我知道你跟其他人说的不是这个名字，但是……”  
莱姆斯决定说真话，看看他能否让格雷伯克吃一惊，他突然感到非常恐惧，再加上缠绵不去的肉体上的痛苦，他恶心得想吐，“是。”  
“你跟凤凰社的人在一起？”格雷伯克问。  
“是。”  
格雷伯克嗤之以鼻，“你这个牵线木偶。”  
莱姆斯握紧了口袋里的魔杖，“为什么这么说呢？”他礼貌地问。  
“他们在利用你接近我们。”格雷伯克咆哮道，“你觉得他们珍重你？”  
莱姆斯想到他们竟然把他选为阿不思的接任者，他惊讶地发现，自己真的觉得他们珍重他。这在他的心里燃起了一把小小的温暖的火苗。“你觉得伏地魔珍重你吗？”  
他听见房间里的人都倒吸了一口冷气，甚至格雷伯克看起来都吓坏了，尽管他很快镇定了下来，“别说黑魔王的名字。”  
“我不害怕说伏地魔。”莱姆斯安静地说，“因为他对我没有任何权力。”  
“莱姆斯·卢平，”格雷伯克的声音冰寒刺骨，“我知道你。”他站了起来，莱姆斯的魔杖又握得紧了紧，他不肯后退一步。格雷伯克站在他面前，他体型巨大，比莱姆斯要高，而且筋骨虬劲。他在莱姆斯身边转来转去，好像在闻他，莱姆斯一直让自己定下心神，一动不动。然后格雷伯克说，“让我看看你的疤。”  
“盖着呢。”莱姆斯说，他不知道格雷伯克要干吗，但知道不会是好事。  
“大腿上侧？”格雷伯克又靠近了些，故意让莱姆斯闻到他的呼吸，中人欲呕。“你当时还很小？”  
“对。”莱姆斯说。  
“我记得你。”格雷伯克说，他又向前靠了靠，咧嘴笑了起来，他的牙齿太吓人了，“你当时只有一丢丢大。”  
“三岁。”莱姆斯机械地说，他的大脑在艰难地运转着：格雷伯克到底在说什么？他怎么会知道他怎么知道的他为什么知道？  
“你父亲。”格雷伯克说，“他活该。”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“我父亲？”  
“他向魔法部告发了我。我逃了，然后咬了你，给他个教训。”他又向前走了一步，手放在莱姆斯腿上，莱姆斯打了个寒颤，想挣开，但格雷伯克另一只手握住了他的肩膀。他感觉格雷伯克壮得惊人。“你也是我的，你属于我。”  
莱姆斯发了个咒语，格雷伯克后退了一步，莱姆斯拧了个身，挥出魔杖，威胁着看谁敢靠近。绝大多数狼人都没学过怎么使用魔杖，而且害怕魔法。他知道这个举动简直是毁灭性的，他们不会信任一个巫师的，但他得离开。莱姆斯知道格雷伯克没有魔杖。他为了保险又朝他发了个咒语，然后尽量威慑道，“如果有谁，任何人，无论过去做过什么。只要想加入我，给我写封信即可，我会保护你们的。”格雷伯克暴怒地站起来，莱姆斯知道因为他是狼人，自己的咒语可能没那么有效，他最后朝格雷伯克发了个咒语，把魔杖在自己周身转了个圈，设置了个保护咒，然后跑了。  
他一直跑到通往地铁的隧道中才停了下来，趴在站台上，弯下腰大口地喘着气，身上哪儿都疼，然后他吐在了轨道上。有人抓住了他的胳膊，他转了个圈准备攻击，然后意识到这是个麻瓜，他想拉住自己免得摔在地铁前面。然后他穿过地铁轨道，走到地铁站大厅里，走进电梯，手扶着膝盖弯下腰，大口地呼吸。他的肾上腺素在飙升，他怀疑格雷伯克可能在楼上等着他，于是他溜到了员工走廊，他设的魔法依然有效，这让他的面容很容易被忘记，尤其是对麻瓜来说。他小声念了句“阿拉霍洞开。”然后一头跌进了个扫帚间。他伸手关上了身后的房门，手抱着膝盖，惊讶地发现自己在小声抽泣。他觉得自己身上格雷伯克摸过的地方都肮脏得要命，他想把那块皮肤给搓下来。  
你也是我的，你属于我。  
他一直都不知道。终其一生，莱姆斯都相信那个咬了他的狼人是无辜的，他只是被狼人症状给控制住了。莱姆斯从来没怪过他。  
我父亲……  
他不知道父亲是怎么让格雷伯克曝光的，但这确实能解释许多事：他们家搬到了乡下，父母改变了职业，他们明显对他感到愧疚……他整个童年时期和父母的关系都非常坦诚，现在感觉像是个沙上城堡，海浪袭来，城堡慢慢地但又不可避免地隳堕了。  
他终于离开了地铁站，格雷伯克不在。他虚弱得没办法长途幻影移形，于是他买了张去卡迪夫的地铁票，断断续续地睡着了，时不时被噩梦惊醒。然后他在卡迪夫下了车，这里离家不远了，他幻影移形到了个离家很近的点儿。外面下着濛濛细雨，他余途都步行回了家，冻得瑟瑟发抖，任凭雨水打湿衣服，洗净自己。  
回家的每一步他都害怕见到小天狼星。经历了巢穴的暗黑之后，在地铁上和人类交流就已经够难的了。他觉得自己不是人，一切都是错的。小天狼星就像个闪亮的火星，提醒着他，自己在不属于自己的世界里假装是其中一员。他紧紧握着魔杖，这是他与巫师世界的联系。他突然想到了他们五年级时的詹姆斯，一切跃如眼前。  
“等等，我们怎么拿魔杖呢？”詹姆斯问道，看着房间里其他准备变成阿尼马格斯的两个人。“我们要想个办法带着魔杖还是……”  
“我觉得我们就不带魔杖了吧。”小天狼星说，他一如既往地对冒险跃跃欲试。但詹姆斯和彼得当时的勉强简直令人震惊，他们几乎都不想变形了，莱姆斯都被惊到了。他变形时，一次都没考虑过，没有魔杖意味着什么，这是不是他不对劲的另一个方面呢？  
他打开门时，小天狼星正在里面，一秒钟就站了起来，伸手过来接住了他。莱姆斯筋疲力尽地倒在了小天狼星身上，他没想这样的。小天狼星的臂弯温暖有力，暖融融的呼吸扫过莱姆斯的耳朵。莱姆斯任由他抱着自己。只要事关莱姆斯，小天狼星对任何事都非常有同理心；莱姆斯能觉出来，小天狼星立马就警觉了起来；但莱姆斯现在太累了，无论是心理上还是生理上他都没有力气来担心这个。  
“我得去睡会儿。”他说，连自己的声音听起来都像是从水下虚无缥缈地传来的。他突然很担心自己现在会在这儿倒下。他走开了，每一步都小心翼翼的。  
小天狼星跟他去了卧室。“发生了什么？”他担心地声音都跳动不安。  
“我很快告诉你。”莱姆斯说。他走进浴室，看着浴缸——他会昏睡过去淹死在这里面的——于是他决定把衣服脱下来，踢到浴缸下面去。门口有睡衣，他不确定是自己的还是小天狼星的，但他穿上睡衣，把脸洗干净，又走进了卧室。  
小天狼星正在屋里走来走去，看到他立马顿住了，“Moony……”  
莱姆斯爬上床，嘟囔了句安抚的话，然后他把被子拉过头顶，一头睡了过去，一觉无梦。

***

他以为自己能睡好几天呢，结果哈利的信又把他的脑子拉了回来，小天狼星叫醒了他，给他看了哈利的信，他木木地读完，过了好一会儿信的内容才穿透脑中的迷雾。  
“你记得这样一个项链吗？”他问小天狼星，挣扎着回想着。  
小天狼星摇了摇头，做了个鬼脸。“这个房子里东西太多了……”  
莱姆斯知道自己该关心这件事，但很难。“又一个谜团。”他疲惫地说，伸手去拉被子，只想眼睛一闭什么也不管了。  
“出什么问题了？”小天狼星拉住被子，“莱姆斯，求你了，跟我说说怎么了。”他声音中的恐惧终于穿透了莱姆斯的大脑，触动到了他。“你真的把我吓坏了，”   
莱姆斯把被子推回去，缩了一下。他想起来灰烬说的：“你老了。”自己以前确实恢复得更快。“我根本不可能劝服那里的人相信凤凰社。那些所谓有良心的巫师做过哪些事，历史上都写着呢。”他终于看向小天狼星：这个不完美的完美的男人。“所以这，嗯，很难。他们的生活很艰难，没有医疗也没有受过教育也没有……我完全是看在阿不思的情分上才去的。”他不需要再说，“看在你的情分上”，因为小天狼星的手已经伸了过来。莱姆斯现在还不想让人碰他，那种被侵犯的丑陋的感觉又回来了。他举起双手，看见小天狼星挣扎着把手收了回去。“还有一件事。”  
小天狼星的手在腿上来回摸索，“什么？”  
“你还记得吗？”莱姆斯咽了一口，“芬里尔·格雷伯克？”  
小天狼星撅了撅嘴，思索着，“食死徒……我记不清了……他死了吗？还是去阿兹卡班了？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，“都没有。”他喉咙开始发疼，眼睛刺痛，他知道自己得快快地说完。“他躲起来了。你知道，他是狼人。”  
“人形时也会咬人的那个？”小天狼星闾。莱姆斯除了点头什么也做不到。“他怎么了？”小天狼星问道，“他回来了？”莱姆斯又点了点头。“你看到他了？”  
莱姆斯深吸了一口气，努力让声音稳下来，“他现在在伦敦是管事儿的了。”他又艰难地咽了一口，“所有狼都归他控制。显然他向他们保证了许多，条件是忠于伏地魔。”  
小天狼星看起来惊骇万分，“操！你碰到他了吗？”

他感觉像被一刀捅在了肚子上，又缓了片刻才继续说道，“对，而且他，他，他还记得我，我不记得他了——我甚至不知道自己该记得他。但他还记得我。”  
小天狼星听起来糊涂了，“从凤凰社时候吗？”  
莱姆斯努力摇了摇头，“从我小时候，”他小声说，“从他咬我的时候。”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼，目瞪口呆，“我以为你不知道是谁……”  
“我以前不知道，”莱姆斯崩溃了，“我以前不知道。”  
莱姆斯倒在小天狼星腿上恸哭起来，小天狼星一手摸着他的头发，一手抚着他的背。等莱姆斯终于停止哭泣，勉力坐起来时，小天狼星递给他一块手帕，脸色凝重地问，“他是故意的吗？”  
“他说是，他说我父亲向魔法部暴露了他狼人的身份，所以他攻击了我来报复。”  
“我要杀了他。”小天狼星说，语气像在陈述事实。  
莱姆斯惊了，“小天狼星。”  
“我是说真的，”小天狼星说，“他这样对待你，这样对待你的家人。他把这疾病传染给你，他……”  
“他毁了我的人生？”莱姆斯柔和地问。  
小天狼星犹豫了，“莱姆斯……”  
在过去这两天里，半睡半醒之间，莱姆斯想了许多，他想把这些话准确地表达出来。他之前从来都不用考虑这些问题，他以前以为自己被咬是偶然事件，他相信那人别无选择。“如果我不是狼人，我不会是现在的我。”  
小天狼星审视着他，莱姆斯能觉出来他不想说错话。“但你的人生会轻松许多。”  
“你不会是阿尼马格斯。”莱姆斯说，他从床上拉过小天狼星的手，十指交缠，“你就逃不出来了。”  
“他伤害了你。”小天狼星十分坚定地说，“无论这件事造成了什么结果。他也伤害了许多其他人。”  
“想想哈利说过的话，”莱姆斯安静地说，“别去杀人。”  
小天狼星捏了捏莱姆斯的手，他俩安静地坐了一会儿，小天狼星从床头柜上拿起哈利的信，又读了一遍。莱姆斯记起来了芬里尔的手放在他肩头的重量，于是他站了起来。  
“我想去泡个澡。”他说。  
“你想让我帮你做饭吗？”小天狼星问道。  
“就沏杯茶就好。”  
莱姆斯一直把浴缸里的水加热到发烫才坐了进去，沉到最底；他盯着墙，感觉水热得灼人。浴室一片沉寂，只有水龙头的滴答声。他能听到小天狼星在厨房里洗着盘子，玻璃碰撞时的叮当声。这一切多脆弱啊……  
小天狼星敲了敲门走了进来，他把两杯茶放在浴缸旁边的凳子上，然后脱下了毛衣。  
“你要进来吗？”莱姆斯问，伸手拿了杯茶。  
“嗯。”小天狼星说。莱姆斯小口啜着茶，他把衣服脱了下来——茶的温度正合适，牛奶打着卷儿，味道堪称完美。他往前挪了挪，小天狼星坐在了他后面。水花泼溅，他俩又调整了一会儿坐姿，最终莱姆斯向后靠在小天狼星胸前，小天狼星的手环着他的胸膛，莱姆斯一手握着他的胳膊，一手端着茶杯。  
“操，水这么烫。”小天狼星在他耳边说。莱姆斯扭过头去，靠在小天狼星锁骨上，小天狼星吻着他的耳朵，“你还好吗，Moony？”  
莱姆斯想了想，终于回答：“不好。我感觉自己不该在这儿，我有这么多好东西，但他们什么都没有……”  
小天狼星靠在他头上哼了一声，表示听见了，过了一会儿他说，“你值得美好的东西。”  
“我并不比其他人更值得。”  
“我觉得你更值得。”  
莱姆斯轻柔地笑出声来，“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”小天狼星回答道。他吮着莱姆斯的耳垂，莱姆斯扭了个身靠在他身上。他感到小天狼星硬硬地抵着他的后背，突然想要得发疼。小天狼星把茶放回到凳子上，手从莱姆斯胸膛一路游走到了大腿内侧。莱姆斯不由自主地轻声呻吟了一声。“我也想你。”小天狼星耳语道，手指在他敏感的肌肤那儿打着圈，“我怀念你的一切。”  
莱姆斯在水中转了转身，深深地吻了下去，他太想小天狼星了，他想让他知道自己有多需要他，如果没有他，之前他不在的时候，生活有多空虚。小天狼星知道，小天狼星肯定知道，莱姆斯全身心地投入到这个吻中，把茶放下来，小心翼翼地别打翻，然后手掌贴着小天狼星的胸膛，放在他沉稳跳动的心脏上方，小天狼星把他拉过来抚摸着他。浴缸狭窄逼仄，但莱姆斯还是成功地坐在了他身上；要不是他太过了解，他简直要发誓小天狼星肯定用魔法把浴缸给加宽加大了；然后更多的水溅到了地面上。  
事后他靠着小天狼星的胸膛，感受着他呼吸的起起落落。小天狼星还在他体内，慵懒地抚摸着他的头发。  
“小天狼星？”  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得我看起来老了吗？”  
小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，“什么？”  
“巢穴里有人说我老了。”  
小天狼星哼了一声，“操他们的。”然后他顿了顿，“或者，你知道，别，还是来操我吧……”  
“再来一次？”莱姆斯甜蜜地问道。  
“等会儿。”小天狼星笑了，他的手从莱姆斯的脸颊摸到他的嘴唇，摸过唇瓣、牙齿和舌头。莱姆斯吻着他的指尖。“操他们的，”小天狼星重复道，“你是我一生见过最美的事物。”  
莱姆斯拉过小天狼星的手，紧紧握着。这具身体是他自己的，他可以自由地奉给自己爱的这个男人，没什么能改变这一点。


End file.
